Wish In Believe (FanTao ver)
by wu zimeii
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 11] Perjuangan Wu Yifan yang bertekad untuk menyatikan keutuhan keluarganya, setelah sang appa berselingkuh dengan yeoja lain selain eomma-nya. Dan Huang Zitao, yeoja manis mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam sehingga membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang kontra. [KRISTAO/FANTAO]
1. Chapter 1

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

Cash:

**Wu Yi Fan | Huang Zi Tao | Wu Sehun | Wu Yunho | Wu (Kim) Jaejoong**

Story Line : Wari Hidayati

Lenght: Chaptered

Rete: T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

**FF ini remake dari novel '****Wish In Believe****' karya '****Wari Hidayati****'. Terdapat pengurangan kata, penambahan kata, pe****ng****gantian tempat, dan p****engg****antian bahasa untuk menyesuaikan cerita yang ada.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**#Prolog**

Seorang _namja_ dengan langkah tenang berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Di tatapanya jalanan di depannya. Ia tidak tahu harus melangkah kaki kemana lagi. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali disaat luka hatinya semakin terasa menyakitkan. Bahkan air matanya pun sudah lama mengering.

Bukan karena ia lemah, namun ketegarannya terlanjur hancur. Ia berusaha menjalaninya dengan berpura-pura kuat, tatkala keadaan mencekiknya. Seakan tidak memberikannya celah untuk sekedar bernafas.

Ia lelah...

Lelah atas segala yang telah terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Jika tahu semua akan seperti ini, mungkin ia akan memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa takdir telah mempermainkannya. Membuat tidak berdaya dengan segala yang dilaluinya. Sudah terlambat baginya. Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah menunggu hingga takdir itu berakhir sendirinya. Sampai saat itu tiba, ia hanya ingin menjalani seperti ini, merasakannya dalam sepi.

**oOoOo**

**#1**

Pagi adalah saat dimana sang surya memberikan kehangatan pada kehidupan bumi. Saat dimana setiap manusia membuka matanya kembali setelah menikmati kedamaian malam. Tatkala kebanyakan orang memulai kegiatan pagi dengan penuh senyuman, justru ada sebuah keluarga yang mengawali paginya dengan sebuah pertengkaran. Suara lantang menggetarkan keheningan simponi pagi di dalam rumah mewah itu.

"Kau pikir aku pulang larut malam karena bersenang-senang dengan gadis panggilan, huh?! Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu maksud pertanyaanmu KIM JAEJOONG!"

Sebuah suara besar dan berat milik lelaki berbadan besar dan tegap memecahkan heningnya pagi. Terdengan mengerikan dengan intonasi tegas pada setiap katanya. Seolah mampu memekakkan telinga yang mendengar pada saat itu.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik padamu _yeobo_. Apa salah bertanya seperti itu? Aku ini istrimu."

Kali ini suara kecil dari seorang _yeoja _cantik yang penuh dengan nada pilu. Terdengar sangat rapuh diiringi isakan kecil yang tertahan dari bibir cerry miliknya itu. Seolah mampu menyayat hati orang yang mendengarnya.

"Ah! Aku lelah berurusan denganmu!" ucap suara besar itu kembali dan mengakhiri kegiatan mereka setiap harinya yang selalu bertengkar.

_Namja_ berbadan besar itu berlalu meninggalkan istrinya yang hanya bisa menangis atas pertengkaran hebat mereka. Ia berlalu menuju ruang makan dan menemukan dua orang anaknya yang sudah duduk tenang menunggu kedatangan orang tua mereka. Wu Yifan dan Wu Sehun. Anak mereka hanya bisa diam menghadapi situasi keluarga yang sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ini selalu dilanda pertengkaran hebat.

"Apa kalian akan tetap duduk manis seperti itu? Cepat habiskan makan kalian dan segera pergi sekolah. Yifan-_ah_, antarkan adikmu ke sekolahnya sebelum kau ke kampus," ucap _appa_ mereka memulai pembicaraan yang terkesan kaku dan sedikit menegangkan itu.

Dua kakak beradik yang sedari tadi hanya diam tersebut tanpa banyak bicara segera memakan sarapan yang sudah tersedia dan pergi setelahnya tanpa lupa membungkukkan diri berpamitan pada _a__ppa_ mereka. Tak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menuruti semua perintah dari sang penguasa rumah itu, _appa_ mereka, Wu Yunho.

* * *

**-FANTAO-**

* * *

"_Hyung_, aku kasihan dengan _eomma_. Apa kau tadi mendengar pertengkaran itu?"

Sehun memulai pembicaraan mereka saat dalam perjalanan. Hanya Yifanlah satu-satunya tempat baginya untuk bertanya, berbagi dan menumpahkan segala masalah yang ia hadapi. _Hyung _yang sangat dicintainya.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau dengarkan lagi. Kalau perlu kau bersikap seolah tidak mendengar pertengkaran itu. Jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Kau belajar saja dengan rajin," jawab Yifan sambil fokus mengendarai mobil sedan sport miliknya menuju sekolah tempat adiknya menuntut ilmu.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin tinggal besama _halmoni_ saja. Aku bosan dengan keadaan rumah yang selalu seperti ini. Bolehkah?" tanya Sehun sesaat setelah tiba di depan sekolahnya sambil memegang tangan Yifan penuh harap.

"Jangan Sehuna. Kalau kau kembali lagi ke tempat _halmoni_, keadaan bisa semakin parah. Tidak hanya _appa_ dan _eomma_, hal ini bahkan bisa melibatkan _halmoni_. Aku akan mecoba memikirkan solusinya, kau bersabarlah dulu," balas Yifan menatap penuh arti kepada adik semata wayangnya.

Tanpa banyak kata, Sehun mengangguk pasti memahami setiap perkataan yang diucapkan oleh _Hyung_-nya. Seditik kemudian ia segera keluar dari mobil sport hitam itu dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang nyaris tertutup jika ia lebih lama lagi berada di dalam mobil itu.

* * *

****-FANTAO-****

* * *

**At SM University**

Yifan memakirkan mobil sedan sport hitam miliknya itu setelah satu jam perjalanan menuju kampusnya dan bergegas menuju ruang kelas. Keadaan masih sepi, karena memang pukul delapan pagi bukan jam perkuliahan. Lebih tepatnya masih ada dua jam menuju waktu perkuliahan yang akan dimulai.

Ia jalan perlahan menuju sebuah ruang yang tidak asing baginya. Ruang lukis. Ruangan yang selama ini menjadi saksi kehidupannya. Hanya ruang sederhana yang penuh dengan berbagai alat untuk melukis. Ruangan dan juga benda-benda mati yang selalu setia menematinya dan mendengarkan segala keluhannya.

Sebuah tempat yang mampu menampung segala tutur katanya tanpa perlu khawatir orang lain mengetahuinya. Di ruang inilah ia bisa mengalihkan semua pikiran dan masalah yang menimpanya, termasuk masalah pertengkaran orang tuanya. Kris duduk di depan sebuah jendela mengamati pemandangan luar kampusnya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sekumpulan burung yang sedang berkicau merdu. Perlahan seulas senyuman terukir dari wajah tampannya.

'_Aku yakin ini tidak akan lama lagi. Kita pasti akan berkumpul dan bercanda bersama kembali_,' batinnya.

"Hanya butuh waktu untuk menjawab semuanya," ucap Yifan lirih.

Ia berdiri dan beranjak dari depan jendela itu. Berjalan kesebuah bangku yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan memulai kegiatan yang selalu dilakukannya jika ada waktu luang seperti ini. Membaca buku. Ya, itulah kegiatan yang tidak pernah luput dari seorang Wu Yifan.

Tidak salah jika ia dinobatkan sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi dan selalu di elu-elukan oleh setiap penghuni kampus itu. Didukung pula dengan wajah tampan dan statusnya sebagai seorang anak dari pengusaha ternama di China dan Korea membuat para _yeoja_ rela mengejarnya dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya dengan cara apapun.

_**Tok..Tok..Tok..**_

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan itu diketuk oleh seseorang. Meskipun begitu, Yifan tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang dibacanya. Ia sudah tahu bahkan sudah sangat hafal dengan apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang jika ingin menemuinya.

Mencari perhatian dengan berpura-pura bertanya, melontarkan berbagai alasan hanya sekedar ingin menyapanya. Bukannya ia sombong, hanya saja ia tidak suka dengan cara dan sikap para _yeoja_ itu jika didekatnya. Karena ia bukan _namja_ flamboyan atau cassanova yang selama ini mereka kira. Ia hanya seorang _namja_ biasa dan hanya akan menyukai seorang yang 'terlihat' biasa oleh matanya, bahkan hanya dengan sekali pandang.

"_Sunbae-nim_, sepertinya anda menjatuhkan sesuatu," untaian kata dengan diiringi nada lembut dari empunya itu berhasil memutar otak Kris.

Berbeda dari apa yang dilakukan orang-orang selama ini padanya. Suara kecil dan lembut itu berhasil mengalahkan pandanganya menuju seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu menunggu jawaban darinya. Seolah-olah orang tersebut enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya kepada orang yang ditanyanya.

Yifan memperhatiakan_yeoja _manis berkacamata yang berdiri diambang pintu itu dengan sorot mata seperti mengintrogasi _yeoja _tersebut, namun tetap mencoba terlihat tenang.

"Apa maksudmu _agasshi_?" akhirnya ucap Yifan mengeluarkan suara untuk memberi kepastian pada _yeoja _itu.

"Maaf karena aku mengganggu kegiatanmu, _sunbae-nim_. Sepertinya kau menjatuhkan ini di koridor tadi," ucap_yeoja _itu sambil menunjukan sebuah foto berukuran kecil.

"Aku yakin ini punyamu, makanya dari tadi aku mencarimu. Dan ternyata benar kata orang-orang kau ada diruangan ini. Sekali lagi, maaf aku mengganggumu. Aku latakkan di meja ini saja, aku permisi. Silahkan lanjutkan kembali kegiatan Anda, _sunbae-nim_," ucap _yeoja _manis itu kembali sambil meletakkan foto yang dimaksudnya dan tidak lupa membungkuk hormat pada Yifan sebelum benar-benar pergi dan menghilang dari jarak pandang mata yang terlihat tegas dan tajam itu.

Sebuah pemandangan yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah ditemuinya selama ini. Selama ia menempuh kuliah dan menuntut ilmu di kampus yang telah memberi nama besar baginya itu. Aneh. Mungkin hanya kata itu yang mampu melukis dan mewakilkan pikirannya saat ini.

Yifan termenung dengan banyak pertanyaan yang singgah di otaknya tentang _yeoja _itu. Ia mulai beranjak dari untuk mengambil benda tipis dan kecil yang diletakkan oleh _yeoja _itu di atas meja yang tidak jauh darinya. Foto itu, foto yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun ia pergi.

Perlahan setetes cairan bening meluncur keluar dari mata indahnya dan membuat sebuah aliran kecil di pipinya dan pertahannnya mulai runtuh. Kelemahan terbesarnya kelemahan yang juga terkadang bisa menjadi penyemangat hidupnya, keluarganya. Ia mulai terisak memandangi foto berukuran kecil itu tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata panda memandangnya dengan iba dari balik pintu.

'_Ini bukan dirimu yang aku ketahu sunbae. Kau orang yang kuat. Aku percaya itu,'_ batin seseorang dari balik pintu ruangan yang sepi itu.

* * *

****-FANTAO-****

* * *

Waktu terus berlalu meninggalkan duka dan juga kebahagian bersamaan. Yifan beranjak keluar kelas. Beberapa saat setelah profesor yang mengajar mengakhiri pelajaran di kelas tersebut. Ia berjalan dalam diam tanpa peduli pada beberapa pasang mata yang memandanginya kagum.

Sesekali ia memandang jam di tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya mengingat jarak antara kampus dan sekolah adiknya menuntut ilmu cukup jauh. Kembali tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya terus mengikuti langkahnya hingga terhenti saat mobil sport hitam miliknya melaju dan menghilang dari pandangnnya itu.

"Aku iba padamu, _sunbae_. Sepertinya kau ada masalah dengan keluargamu. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mampu jadi sandaranmu, sehingga kau tak perlu lagi memendam semua masalahmu sendirian," ujar pemilik sepasang mata yang terus mengikuti Yifan tersebut.

* * *

****-FANTAO-****

* * *

**At XOXO Senior High School**

"Sehuna!" teriak Yifan dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Oh, _hyung_," balas orang yang dimaksud dan segera berlari ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kali ini kau terlambat satu jam, _hyung_." protes namja berumur 16 tahun itu sambil memasuki mobil sedan sport milik Yifan.

"_Ya_! Kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja jadwal kuliahku bocah," balas Yifan enteng.

"Bukannya sudah aku katakan padamu untuk tidak menjemputku. Tapi kau tetap keras kepala untuk menjemputku, ckckck"

"Berbahaya jika kau aku lepas Sehuna. Ingat, BAHAYA!" Ucapnya sambil mempertegas kata terakhirnya.

"Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi _hyung_. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," protes Sehun kembali. Namun kali ini tidak ada jawaban dari _hyung_.

Sehun hanya mendengus kesel atas sikap _hyung_-nya itu. Ia kini memilih diam memperhatikan pemandangan jalanan yang hanya menampikan sederet gedung pencakar langit. Ia sangat paham tingkah _hyung_-nya itu jika sudah diam. Ia tahu betul bahwa _hyung_-nya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang memang tidak akan pernah diketahui olehnya.

"Kau akan aku antar pulang. Setelah itu aku akan kembali pergi ke suatu tempat," ucap Yifan tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja, _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin di rumah," tolak Sehun pelan.

"Kau di rumah saja temani _eomma_. Kau tidak kasihan melihat _eomma_ sendirian?" bujuk Kris pada adiknya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita berdua saja yang menemani _eomma_? Kau tidak _hyung_, kau juga kasihan pada _eomma_ bukan?" Sehun memang selalu bisa menebak isi hati _hyung_-nya. Sayangnya ia tidak akan pernah tahu hal yang dipikirkan oleh _hyung-_nya itu.

"Justru karena aku kasihan pada _eomma_, padamu, pada _appa_, dan keluarga kita yang seperti ini, aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat percaya padaku," jawab Yifan sambil memegang kedua bahu Sehun meyakinkan adiknya itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti maksud dari perkataan _hyung_-nya.

"Masuklah, katakan pada _eomma_ bahwa aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat," lanjut Yifan.

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah _hyung_. Aku percaya padamu," jawab Sehun dengan senyum khasnya yang nyaris menyerupai senyuman _hyung-_nya.

Sehun segera keluar dari mobil dan tidak lupa membungkuk hormat pada _hyung_-nya yang sangat dihormatinya itu, lalu menghilang dibalik pagar rumah mereka yang megah dan mewah. Hanya sebuah senyuman yang terukir dari wajah _namja_ tampan itu sebagai balasan atas rasa hormat adik kesanganya tersebut.

Yifan kembali melanjutkan mobil sedan sportnya di jalanan kota Seoul. Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya. Sebenarnya Yifan termasuk seseorang yang berani mengambil resiko atas tindakannya sendiri. Ia kembali mematai kegiatan _appa_-nya dengan tujuan untuk mengetahui apa permasalahan yang membuat sang _a__ppa_ berubah akhir-akhir ini. Ia tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika hal itu diketahui oleh sang _a__ppa_ yang terdengar dingin itu.

_**Flasback**_

"_AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU UNTUK MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI INI WU YIFAN! BERANI SEKALI KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADA A__PPA-__MU SENDIRI!" berang sang appa yang terdengar oleh siapapun yang berada di dalam rumah pada saat itu._

"_Aku memiliki alasan melakukan hal itu appa. Aku tidak ingin keluarga __kita __hancur. Tidak masalah bagiku jika kalian tidak memikirkanku. Tapi kalian harus memikirkan Sehun__.__ Dia membutuhkan kalian, dia membutuhkanmu appa," jelas Yifan pada appa__-__nya yang semakin murka atas perkatannya._

"_Oh, jadi kau pikir aku appa yang tidak bertanggung jawab? LALU KAU PIKIR DENGAN APA SELAMA INI KAU HIDUP, HAH?! SIANG MALAM AKU BEKERJA UNTUK KALIAN, MEMBIAYAI KEHIDUPAN KALIAN! TAPI INI BALASANMU PADAKU?!" bentak Yunho yang membuat seluruh penghuni rumah memandang takut padanya._

_**PLAK!**_

_Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Yifan, mengejutkan semua orang yang ada pada saat itu, termasuk Yifan sendiri yang nyaris terhujat karena kaerasnya tamparan itu._

"_ANAK KURANG AJAR! BERANI KAU MEMBENTAKKU! KAU..." perkataan Yunho terhenti seketika._

"_JANGAN SAKITI HYUNG__-__KU! APPA JAHAT! APPA MENYAKITI EOMMA SEKARANG APPA MENYAKITI HYUNG__-__KU. AKU BENCI APPA!" ucap Sehun menghentikan perkataan appa__-__nya._

_Ia terus memeluk hyung-nya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Yifan terdiam mendengar perkataan adiknya itu. Dia tidak tega melihat adiknya mena__n__gis sambil memeluk dirinya, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga telah berusaha payah menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak ingin rapuh di depan adiknya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi sandaran yang lemah bagi adik semata wayangnya._

"_Bahkan adikmu pun sudah berani melawanku. Apa kau pantas dikatakan sebagai seorang kakak? Kau bahk__an__ tidak bisa menasehati adikmu untuk bersikap sopan pada appa__-__nya. Aku peringatkan padamu, sehebat apapun dan sepintar apapun kau, sekali lagi kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengelurkanmu dari garis keturunanku! Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengaggapmu ada. Kau ingat itu."_

_Ucapan appa__-__nya mengakhiri pertengkaran diantara mereka dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka dalam kepiluan yang dalam tanpa didampingi oleh sang eomma mereka yang sedang terbaling lemah di salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah mewah itu. Kim Jaejoong atau sekarang menjadi Wu Jaejoong, __eomma__ mereka pingsan saat mengetahui bahwa suami yang sangat __di__cinta__inya itu telah__ menduakannya dan lebih menyakitkan lagi bahwa ia mengetahui hal itu dari putra pertamanya. Wu Jaejoong tidak akan mengetahui jika ia tidak memaksa anaknya itu dan mengancam tidak akan menanggapinya sebagai anak lagi jika Yifan tidak memberi tahunya. Ya, Yifan memang tidak akan pernah menentang __eomma-__nya._

_**Flasback end**_

Sebuah senyuman pilu kembali terukir pada wajah tampannya. Senyuman yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan oleh siapapun. Mungkin saja sebuah kekhawatiran melandanya, seperti kata-kata terakhir sang _a__ppa _yang telah memporak-porandakan hati dan pikirannya.

* * *

****-FANTAO-****

* * *

Yifan memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran sebuah restauran yang terkenal cukup mahal dan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengunjungi restauran ini. Yifan tahu ini memang hal yang sangat tidak baik. Tapi demi keluarganya, ia akan melakukannya meskipun dengan resiko yang mengancam kelangsungan hidupnya kelak.

Yifan memasuki restauran itu tanpa ragu. Cukup banyak yang memperhatikannya saat masuk. Mengapa? Karena Yifanlah satu-satunya anak muda yang masuk ke dalam restauran tersebut. Selebihnya para pengusaha ternama di Korea.

"Permisi tuan, ada yang ingin Anda pesan tuan?" tanya seorang _yeoja _waitress berpenampilan rapi yang menghampiriku dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia memberikan buku menu yang terdiri atas banyaknya menu-menu makanan dan minuman yang entah darimana asal makanan itu.

"Terserah kau saja. Karena aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk membuka lembaran daftar menu ini," jelas Yifan pada waitress yang terlihat sedikit terkejut atas perkataannya. Namun begitu Yifan masih terlihat dapat melihat ia tersenyuman atas sikapnya. _Yeoja _yang cukup manis.

"Baiklah tuan, saya akan membawakan makanan terbaik kami untuk Anda. Saya permisi."

Yifan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe. Mencari tahu sesuatu yang menganjal hatinya.

'_Apakah beliau tidak akan datang kali ini bersama wanita itu? atau mungkin__kah__ beliau menyadari kehadiranku sehingga membatalkan kegiatannya untuk bermesraan dengan wanita itu di tempat ini?'_ batin Yifan.

Yifan dikejutkan dengan sebuah pemandangan di hadapannya. Sosok yang dicari-carinya sedari tadi. Ternyata dugaannya tidak salah, _a__ppa_-nya datang dengan _yeoja_ yang tidak ia kenal.

Yifan tertawa kecut memperhatikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia melihat pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat. Pemandangan yang sangat menyakiti hatinya, ia mencoba kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain hanya sekedar untuk menetralkan pikiran dan perasaannya.

'_Kenapa appa tega melakukan ini pada__ kami__? Kenapa tega menghianati keluargamu sendiri appa?'_ gerutu Yifan dalam hati. Yifan berpikir apakah kehidupannya nanti tidak ada bedannya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini? Menghiananti istri dan anaknnya? Oh, Cukup dirinya saja yang diperlakukan seperti ini. Yifan menghembuskan nafasnnya pelan.

Sesaat kemudian waitress tadi datang dengan makanan yang disarankannya padanya. Yifan meperhatikan setiap gerakan _yeoja_ waitrees tersebut saat menyajikan makanan.

'_Pekerjaan yang rapih, ia menata semua dengan sangat telaten,_' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Selamat menikmati tuan. Saya harap Anda suka dengan menu kami saat ini. Saya permisi," ucapnya setelah menuangkan red wine dan membungkuk hormat menggalkan Yifan.

"Maaf, bisakan kau menemaniku disini?"

Langkahnya terhenti. Tidak hanya langkah waitress itu yang berhenti, namun langkah seorang _yeoja_ lain yang saat itu berada di dekatnya juga terhenti dan melihat Yifan dengan raut wajah berbinar.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang sepertinya dari tadi tertarik pada Yifan tiba-tiba menoleh melihatnya dengan wajah yang berbinar. Sungguh ia ingin tertawa saat ini.

'_Sepertinya yeoja ini sedang menunggu tamunya, tetapi masih bisa melirik yang lain. Apa yang dipikirkannya?'_ ucap Yifan dalam hatinya.

"Ah, yang aku maksud _yeoja _waitress ini bukan kau."

"Saya?" ucapnya tak percaya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Nde_, kau," jawab Yifan membuat _yeoja_ yang berbinar tadi merutuki waitress itu.

"Ada apa tuan memanggil saya?" ia bertanya kembali sesaat berada di dekat Yifan.

"Temani aku selama di sini,"

"Tapi tuan, saya harus bekerja. Jika tidak bos akan memecat saya."

"Kau bekerja di sini untuk melayani pengunjung bukan? Ah, maksudku bukan melayani dalam tanda kutip. Jadi, kurasa tidak masalah jika kau menemaniku di sini. Hanya duduk dan temani aku berbicara."

"Pekerjaan saya memang melayani pengunjung tuan. Tapi, kami yang bekerja sebagai waitress ini bekerja tidak lebih dari apa yang anda minta tuan."

"_Arraseo_, dimana bosmu? Aku yang akan meminta izin padanya," ucap Yifan segera berdiri dan berjalan sambil menarik tangan waitress itu keruang manajer restauran ini.

Lalu _yeoja _waitress itu hanya diam seribu bahasa menghadapi sikap Yifan yang cukup memaksa.

"Aku hanya butuh teman berbicara untuk mengalihkan pikiranku, hanya itu," pinta Yifan.

"Tuan," ucapnya akhirnya bersuara sesaat sebelum Yifan mengetuk pintu ruangan manajer yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Saya bersedia menemani Anda tuan,"

Ia menunduk saat berhadapan dengan mata tajam Yifan. Sepertinya Yifan mulai mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba bersedia menemaninya.

'_Mungkin saja saat ini bos mereka dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, sehingga bisa saja nantinya memecat waitress ini. Lebih baik aku urungkan saja. Aku jadi tidak tega pada namja yang cukup manis ini, jika hal yang aku pikirkan benar-benar terjadi nantinya,'_ dugaan Yifan dalam hati.

Akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan menuju meja yang beberapa saat ditinggalkan. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya pecah keheningan. Yifan merasa cukup lebih tenang dengan suasana hatinya sekarang, setelah menyaksikan sendiri pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

* * *

****-FANTAO-****

* * *

**Tao ****Side**

Musim semi kali ini berbeda. Tao memulai hari dengan senyuman yang merekah. Sepertinya Tao terlalu bahagia saat ini.

"Hey! Ayolah... Ini hari Selasa. Hari yang sangat aku senangi. Hari dimana aku lahir. Hari yang membawaku pindah dari Qingdao ke Seoul," gumamnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini adalah hari yang telah membawa Tao menginjakkan kakinya kembali di kota Seoul. Hari ini juga Tao merasa senang sebab ia tidak perlu berlama-lama berada di kampus karena hanya ada satu mata kuliah.

"Aaaaaahhh... senangnya! Apakah ini semua kebetulan? Hmm, aku merasa begitu," celetuknya penuh girang.

Tao segera berjalan menyusuri jalanan kampus menuju gedung tempatnya memperoleh ilmu. Area kampus ini sangat luas sehingga menuntutnya berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Ia kuliah di SM University, salah satu kampus ternama di Korea dan terkenal sebagai kampusnya para artis-artis Korea.

Untuk memasuki perguruan tinggi tersebut Tao harus berjuang keras. Yah, ini dikarenakan orang tuanya meragukan keberadaannya seorang diri di negara ini terlebih ia adalah anak satu-satunya.

_"Ayolah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan bukan anak manja. Justru sebaliknya aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang yang mandiri," pinta Tao pada kedua orang tuanya saat menyakinkan mereka untuk kuliah di Korea._

Tao masih tersenyum sendiri tatkala mengingat masa-masa perjuangannya untuk pindah ke Korea. Tapi inilah keinginan Tao, melanjutkan sekolah di tanah kelahirannya _eomma_-nya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok _namja_ yang selama tiga semester ini mengganggu pikirannya. Sosok _namja_ yang diidolakan para _yeoja_ di kampusnya. Tao tidak tahu persis sejak kapan _namja_ itu menjadi idola di kampus ini, yang jelas dari awal statusnya sebagai mahasiswa di sini, nama_ namja_ itu tidak pernah luput dari bahan pembicaraan. Dia adalah Wu Yifan, _namja_ yang terlewat tampan, mempunyai tinggi badan di atas rata-rata, cerdas, dan mempunyai sifat yang terlampau dingin. Sejauh ini, hanya itu yang Tao ketahui tentang _namja_ tampan itu.

Tao kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan yang searah dengan namja tersebut. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu terjatuh dari ketika _namja_ itu bertabrakan dengan seorang _yeoja_. Sebuah benda tipis yang ternyata sebuah foto keluarga yang terlihat harmonis. Tao tidak tahu ini punya siapa, yang pasti ia sangat iri melihat foto itu.

"Apakah ini milik _namja_ tampan itu, atau justru _yeoja_ yang menabraknya? Tapi sepertinya ini memang benar milik _namja_ itu,"gumam Tao penuh tanya.

* * *

****-FANTAO-****

* * *

**At Class Room**

"Pengumuman untuk seluruh teman-teman," suara keras dan cukup nyaring tersebut mempu menghentikan sejenah seluruh aktifitas penghuni kelas yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Jongwoon _sangsaenim_ tidak bisa menghadiri kelas hari ini. Beliau sedang menghadiri seminar di Jepang."

"Apakah ini kabar baik? Sepertinya begitu," gumam Tao.

Dengan segera Tao memasuki kembali buku ke dalam tasnya dan bergegas keluar kelas. Tao kembali menyusuri koridor sepanjang gedung sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Benar-benar hari yang menguntungkan dan membuat Tao semakin menyukai hari Selasa.

Tao merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphone yang sejak tadi terabaikannya. Namun, ia merasakan sesuatu dan membuatnya tersadar, foto itu. Ia kembali berbalik menyusuri ruangan di gedung ini. Mencari seseorang yang menurutnya adalah pemilik dari foto yang berukuran kecil ini, Wu Yifan.

_'Apakah namja tampan itu sudah pergi?'_ pikirnya sejenak karena tidak menemukan keberadaan _namja_ yang dicarinya.

"Maaf _agasshi_. Apakah kau melihat Yifan _sunbae_ di sekitar sini?" tanya Tao pada seseorang _yeoja_ cantik. Tentu saja pertanyaanya tidak langsung dijawab, melainkan sebuah lirikan meremehkan Tao penuh sinis.

"Mungkin dia ada diruang lukis. Ah ya, lebih baik kau jangan menemuinya saat ini. Jika dia berada di ruangan itu, berarti dia tidak ingin di ganggu dan butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Terlebih lagi melihatmu yang seperti ini," komentar _yeoja_ itu mampu membuat Tao diam seketika. Terlebih lagi ucapan terakhirnya.

"_Ne, kamsahamnida agasshi._"

Tao langsung melangkah menuju ruangan yang tidak asing lagi oleh mahasiswa seni. Perlahan namun pasti setiap langkah itu membawa Tao tepat berada di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Hanya detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan dapat mewakili situasi saat itu. Ya, Tao merasakan rasa takut dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Mengingat apa yang telah dikatakan _yeoja_ cantik tadi tentang dirinya.

"Apakah aku harus masuk? Bisa saja foto ini bukan miliknya," ucap Tao lirih sambil terus menatap benda tipis dan kecil itu.

"Aku harus memastikannya. Jika ini bukan miliknya, ia pasti akan mengembalikannya padaku. Atau setidaknnya ia akan membiarkan foto ini," ucapnya kembali dengan pasti.

**_Tok..Tok..Tok.._**

Tao membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Benar, sosok _namja_ tampan itu terlihat jelas di hadapannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Apakah dia tidak mendengarnya? Atau memang benar yang dikatakan _yeoja_ tadi? Mungkin karena penampilanku yang terlalu kuno membuatnya jijik untuk memandangku walau hanya sekejap," tebak Tao penuh ragu.

"_Sunbae-nim_, sepertinya anda menjatuhkan sesuatu," ucap Tao singkat.

"Apa maksudmu _agasshi_?"

"Maaf karena aku mengganggu kegiatanmu, _sunbae-nim_. Sepertinya kau menjatuhkan ini di koridor tadi," ucap Tao sambil menunjukkan foto itu padanya dari jarak cukup jauh.

"Aku yakin ini punyamu, makanya dari tadi aku mencarimu. Dan ternyata benar kata orang-orang kau ada diruangan ini. Sekali lagi, maaf aku mengganggumu. Aku latakkan di meja ini saja, aku permisi. Silahkan lanjutkan kembali kegiatan Anda, _sunbae-nim_,"

Tao kembali berucap pasti tanpa jeda dan meletakkan benda itu di atas meja. Sesaat kemudian Tao keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan tak karuan. Tetapi Tao tidak sepenuhnnya pergi. Ia masih berdiri di balik pintu, sengaja tidak ia tutup rapat. Ini sengaja ia lakukan untuk meamstikan apakah foto itu miliknya atau bukan.

Dapat Tao lihat sosok _namja_ tampan itu termenung di tempatnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ah, mungkin saja dia syok melihatku yang super aneh ini," tebak Tao sekenanya.

Tao tidak peduli dan terus memperhatikan dari balik pintu. _Namja_ itu beranjak dan memperhatikan foto itu. Namun, perlahan tetesan air mata sukses mengalir di pipi putihnya. Tao hanya bisa terperangah memperhatikan pemandangan yang bahkan ia yakin tak seorang pun yang tahu karena tempat ini sangat sunyi.

_'Ini bukan dirimu yang aku ketahu sunbae. Kau orang yang kuat. Aku percaya itu,' batin Tao._

* * *

****-FANTAO-****

* * *

Waktu terus berlalu, tidak tersa hari sudah mulai sore. Secara perlahan sang surya mulai turun kembali ke peraduannya. Tao hanya menghabiskan waktunya duduk di sebuah bangku yang tidak jauh dari ruangan yang saat ini terdapat _namja_ tampan itu. Sepertinya ia terlalu penasaran dengan kepribadiannya.

Sepintas wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin namun tenang. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menebaknya jika ternyata semua hanyalah topeng yang ia gunakan selama ini, mungkin. Apakah dia seorang artis? Kenapa dia bisa menyembunyikan semua raut wajahnya dan ekpresi sedih itu? Lalu membiarkan orang-orang berfikir dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia tidak memiliki teman yang benar-benar mampu menampung keluh kesahnya?

"Huft... aku bahkan rela menungguinya hingga jam segini tanpa ada alasan jelas. Hanya untuk memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja?" gumam Tao lirih bahkan nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

* * *

****-FANTAO-****

* * *

Tak beberapa lama Tao tersentak oleh hentakan pintu yang secara tiba-tiba terbuka. Mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang keluar dari ruangan itu terlihat senang, terpancar dari wajah mereka yang sumringah.

Matanya akhirnya menangkap sesosok yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Sosok _namja_ tampan dan bertubuh tinggi berjalan tergesa-gesa bahkan seperti berlari kecil. Tao putuskan untuk mengikutinya. Sungguh, ia kesulitan mengikutinya karena langkahnya yang cukup besar. Saat mencapai lobby, Tao bisa melihat Yifan terburu-buru memasuki mobilnya dan berlalu cepat. Sementara Tao? Ia tetap memperhatikan mobil itu hingga benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

"Aku iba padamu, _sunbae_. Sepertinya kau ada masalah dengan keluargamu. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mampu jadi sandaranmu, sehingga kau tak perlu lagi memendam semua masalahmu sendirian," ujarku lemah, berusaha agar tidak terdengar orang lain yang berada di sekitarnya.

**:::TBC:::**


	2. Chapter 3

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

Cash:

**Wu Yi Fan | Huang Zi Tao | Wu Sehun | Wu Yunho | Wu (Kim) Jaejoong**

Story Line : Wari Hidayati

Lenght: Chaptered

Rete: T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#3

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk setiap tulang dan persendian Yifan. Terasa hampa tanpa ditemani oleh sinar rembulan. Sehampa perasaannya dan hatinya saat ini. Sungguh, mungkin saat ini ia tak sanggup lagi.

'_Apakah aku seorang yang lemah?_' pikirnya yang mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

Begitu banyak ketakutan yang terpendam selama ini. Untuk sementara ini cukuplah bagi dirinya untuk menyimpan sendiri hingga saat itu tiba.

"Tuhan berikan aku kekuatan..." ucapnya lirih memandang langit kelabu.

_**Drrt...drrt...**_

Suara getaran ponsel yang terletak di atas meja mendadak mengejutkan dirinya yang masih terpaku dengan langit malam. Dengan langkah gontai ia paksakan kedua kakinya untuk mencapai benda kecil itu. Mencari tahu apa yang baru saja terlampir di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah pesan singkat.

**From: Mr. ****C**

**Jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup, ****Yifan****-_ah_. Aku menyampaikan ini sebagai hyung-mu.**

Sejenak Yifan hanya diam memandang rentetan kata yang tersusun apik dalam pesan singkat tersebut. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika berada di pihakku saat ini? Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika satu masalah teratasi, tetapi timbul masalah baru yang rasanya sulit untuk menemukan jalan keluarnya? Atau, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika masalah lama belum teratasi, tetapi ada masalah baru yang rasanya mustahil untuk diselesaian datang menghampiri kehidupanmu?

_**Kreekk...**_

Terdengar suara pintu perlahan dibuka. Yifan tak bergeming dan hanya menegakkan tubuh yang sebelumnya sangat lunglai. Menatap pada seseorang yang juga menatapnya dalam diam dengan wajah datar. Perlahan senyum simpul terbentuk di bibir itu. Yifan tersenyum melihat kedatangan adiknya.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Yifan sangat hafal sifat adiknya itu. Sehun akan menemuinya jika ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Ia akan secara terang-terangan menceritakan hal itu pada Yifan. Mencari sebuah jawaban atas apa yang ia rasakan.

"_Appa_ belum pulang."

"Sudah aku katakan padamu untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu, Sehuna."

Ia mengerti, bahkan terlalu mengerti kemana ucapan adiknya itu. Seakan segala yang ada dipikiran adiknya itu telah terbaca jelas oleh otaknya.

"Aku tahu _hyung_, tapi aku tidak ingin hanya _hyung _yang memikirkannya sendiri. Aku hanya ingin _hyung _membagi pikiran itu padaku. Aku tidak ingin _hyung _terlalu lelah karena hal ini."

"Akan ada masanya bagimu untuk mengambil alih tanggung jawabku ini. Sampai saatnya itu tiba, jangan pernah kau memikirkan hal itu. _Arra_?"

Yifan menatap tepat manik mata adiknya dengan raut wajah yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Memegang erat bahu Sehun berusaha untuk meyakinka dan seolah menyampaikan sesuatu yang bahkan belum dapat dimengerti oleh adik semata wayangnya itu.

"_Nde, arraseo._"

"Good boy!"

"_Hyung_, malam ini aku ingin tidur denganmu. Aku tidak ingin tidur sendirian, rumah ini terlalu menyeramkan. Bolehkan?"

Yifan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Ia lalu mengambil salah satu bantal dari dua bantal yang ada di atas kasurnya. Meletakkan bantal itu berdampingan dengan bantal yang akan ia gunakan.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam untuk anak sekolah sepertimu. Aku akan tidur bersamamu."

Yifan tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Sehun. Ia tidak ingin kehidupan adiknya berantakan. Sebisa mungkin ia akan terus menyemangati adiknya agar dapat memperoleh hidup yang selayaknya. Walau untuk saat ini sangat sulit baginya.

Ia kembali tergelak ringan sesaat mengingat pernyataan terakhir Sehun. _'Rumah ini terlalu menyeramkan'_. Sepertinya kali ini ia setuju dengan penyataan adiknya itu. Menyeramkan, bahkan rasanya ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin agar terlepas dari kekacauan yang terjadi di rumah ini dan menanggung hidup yang entah sampai kapan akan bertahan dengan masalah lain yang selama ini tak terpikirkan olehnya.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan wajah yang terlihat damai itu dengan teliti. Mencoba mengabadikan pemandangan itu dalam memori terdalamnya. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dalam pikirannya. Tentang sampai kapan ia mampu bertahan untuk orang yang ia cintai selama ini, keluarganya. Sampai kapan ia bisa menatap wajah orang-orang yang ia sayangi selama ini. Sampai kapan, hingga akhirnya ia memilih menyerah dan pada akhirnya memberikan tanggung jawab yang besar ini pada jiwa yang sedang terlelap damai di hadapnya saat ini.

Setidaknya ia akan terus berusaha hingga keluarganya kembali menjadi keluarga yang selalu tertawa dan berbagi cerita bersama. Berbagi kasih sayang yang tiada batas. Setelah ini mungkin ia akan menyerahkan segala tanggung jawabnya pada sang adik.

Yifan membaringkan tubuhnya terhadap Sehun. Menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut yang cukup tebal yang mampu menghangatkan tubuh mereka di tengah malam pada musim semi saat ini. Membiarkan pintu yang mengarah pada beranda kamarnya terbuka kecil memberikan nuansa damai dalam hatinya dengan tiupan angin yang menyusup masuk melalui pintu itu.

* * *

**-KRISTAO-**

* * *

"Selamat pagi kembali dunia!"

Tao berucap senang sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya di depan beranda kamarnya yang berada di sebuah apartement yang merupakan rumah keluarganya itu. Senyum merekah itu tidak pernah terhenti dari bibir ranumnya. Belaian lembut dari udara sejuk pagi ini terlalu memanjakannya sehingga _yeoja _manis itu seolah lupa dengan rentetan kegiatan yang seharus ia lakukan sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Namun seiring dengan semilir angin yang cukup dingin, perlahan kaki itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk membenahi diri selama ia berada di dalam kamar mandinya. Kini ia sudah bergerak mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya itu untuk bersiap pergi menuju kampusnya.

* * *

**-KRISTAO-**

* * *

**SM ****University, 09.15 KST**

Huang Zitao, seorang _yeoja _cantikyang memiliki rambut hitam dengan kulit tidak terlalu putih memiliki mata panda yang dibingkai dengan kacamata, menyukai warna hitam dan putih itu pun melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang kolidor kampusnya. Dengan senyum yang ia torehkan menambah kesan imut dan manis pada dirinya. Sedikit berlari karena ruang kelasnya yang akan di tujunya cukup jauh.

Sebagian orang yang tidak mengenalnya mungkin akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah _yeoja _'cupu'. Seorang _yeoja _yang hanya berkutat pada buku-buku tebal setiap harinya. Hanya saja orang itu terlalu berlebihan menilainya. Ia memang _yeoja _yang suka membaca, tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya termasuk dalam golongan sebagai _yeoja_ cupu yang mereka maksud. Mungkin saja semua itu karena _style__-_nya yang terlewatkan sederhana, bahkan diambang batas kehancuran dunia yang sudah modern seperti saat ini.

Tao tiba di depan pintu kelas yang tertutup rapat. Dengan jantung yang masih tak beraturania memutar kenop pintu dan membuka perlahan pintu itu.

'_**Hana**__**...du**__**l**__**..**__**set**__**..**_' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Eh, lihat si manusia terbelakang sudah datang."

"Hmm, astaga apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang ini? Kita sedang di abad ke 20 atau 19? Benar-benar tidak tahu selera fashion."

"Benar! Fashionnya sangat ketinggalan zaman. Aku jadi prihatin dengannya."

"Kalau seperti ini terus sangat mustahil baginya untuk mendapat kekasih."

"Dia benar-benar tidak pantas berada di antara kita."

Sayup-sayup Tao mendengar ucapan-ucapan menyakitkan yang menusuk tajam ke dalam hatinya dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia hanya mampu berjalan menunduk mencoba mengacuhkan apa yang didengarnya hingga tiba tepat di bangku yang akan ia duduki.

Ya, seperti itulah yang selalu ia dapatkan jika sudah berada di kampus. Namun, di balik semua itu masih ada juga teman yang peduli kepadanya dan bersedia berbagi cerita bersamanya. Sahabat-sahabatnya. Orang terdekat yang menyadari betapa manisnya Tao.

"_YA_! Apa yang kalian bicarakan, eoh! Tutup mulut kalian semua. Dasar manusia-manusia tidak tahu diri!"

"Benar itu Baekhyun-_ah_. Kalian hanya mampu mengumpat seseorang dari belakang. Itu sama saja kalian manusia lemah dan tidak berguna!"

"_Geumanhae_! _Nan_ _g__waenchana_. Lagi pula tidak baik seperti itu, tidak ada gunanya juga_._"

"_Aish jinja_! Tao-_ya_, kenapa kau bisa setenang ini, huh?! Mereka itu sedang menghinamu, aku tidak terima orang sebaik kau di perlakukan seperti ini."

"_That right_, Luhan-_ah_! Mereka seharusnya mendapat pelajaran yang setimpal."

Beginilah kehidupan Tao di kampus. Selalu berakhir pada pedebatan kedua sahabatnya yang sangat mempedulikannya itu. Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah dua orang _yeoja _yang sangat baik dan sebaya dengannya yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Tipe orang yang setia dan tabah dalam menghadapi masalah.

Awalnya pertemanan mereka adalah saat Luhan mendapat musibah dan pada saat itu hanya Baekhyun dan Tao lah yang turun tangan dalam memberi bantuan. Mulanya Baekhyun hanya sendiri, namun setelah Tao mengetahui salah seorang temannya mendapat musibah ia mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang itu. Dan pada saat itu ia bertemu Baekhyun yang memang sudah kenal dekat dengan Luhan. Sejak saat itulah pertemanan mereka terjalin dengan baik. Bahkan rasanya di antara mereka sudah tidak ada lagi rahasia.

Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki teman yang mengerti dirinya. Terutama dalam kehidupannya yang sendiri di negeri ini, dikarenakan keluarganya yang memang menetap di China. Teman yang bisa ia andalkan disaat ia sedang kesulitan, terutama ketika ia merasa sangat kesepian dan saat merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Di saat ia benar-benar merasa telah berada pada batas lelah yang teramat menyakitkan baginya.

Namun, siapa sangka di balik dirinya yang terlihat cupu seperti ini tak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang dia. Kecuali Tuhan, kedua orang tuanya, dan kedua sahabatnya ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha ternama Korea-China. Ia sangat takut. Ia takut kembali merasakan masa dimana orang-orang hanya memanfaatkan dirinya hanya untuk memperoleh keuntungan semata. Oleh sebab itu ia sangat bersyukur mempunya sahabat seperti Baekhyun dan Luhan yang secara jelas mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupannya namun tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang menyimpang padanya. Justru kedua temannya itulah yang selalu memberikan semangat hingga ia mampu menjalani hari sendiri di negara kelahirannya ini.

* * *

**-KRISTAO-**

* * *

**Tao POV**

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore, jam kuliah pun sudah berakhir. Keadaan kampus pun sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang akan menghadiri kelas malam. Seluruh mahasiswa berhamburan keluar dari ruang kelas. Tegang, itulah yang mereka rasakan selama belajar dengan dosen yang menurut mereka _killer_. Menurutku? Hmm, biasa saja. Tidak ada bedanya dengan dosen-dosen yang lain.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas bersama kedua sahabatku. Dengan sedikit berbincang kami meninggalkan kolidor demi kolidor yang ada di kampus ini. Kami terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mataku tak sengaja menagkap sesosok _namja_ pada salah satu kolidor tengah yang sedang berusaha meraih tembok terdekat dengannya sambil memegangi kepalanya sambil berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Hatiku pun benar-benar tidak tahan melihat hal itu. Sepertinya _namja_ itu sedang sakit dan aku putuskan untuk mendekatinya, membiarkan sahabat-sahabatku berjalan labih dahulu.

"_Joesonghabnida, chogi_, apa kau sedang sakit?" tanyaku pada saat aku berada tepat di belakangnya. Tidak ada sahutan dari mulut _namja_ itu. Apakah aku harus bertanya kembali? Atau langsung...

"Ah, _mian_ sepertinya kau memang sedang sakit. Akan aku bantu kau berjalan hingga bangku itu."

Aku mengabaikan pemikiranku semula dan berusaha menahan dirinya saat _namja_ itu tiba-tiba oleng dan hampir menyerahkan dirinya untuk terbentur dengan dinding. Benar-benar menghawatikan. Aku bisa merasan paluh di tubuhnya terutama tangannya yang saat ini sedang aku lingkarkan pada leherku. Sedikit kesulitan memang, karena _namja_ ini lebuh besar dan tinggi dariku.

Aku mendudukannya perlahan lalu merebahkan dirinya di bangku yang cukup panjang. Seketika desiran darahku seakan terasa terhenti. Wu Yifan, aku baru menyadarinya sesaat setelah merebahkan tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat lemas itu. Apa yang mesti aku lakukan pada _namja_ ini yang hampir di gilai seluruh _yeoja_ di kampus ini? Terlebih diriku sendiri yang memang mengilainya. Aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku.

'_Siapapun tolong aku terutama namja ini,' _ucapku dalam hati saat menyadari tak ada seorang pun yang berlalu lalang di kolidor itu, mengingat letak kolidor ini berada di lantai lima, sementara jam perkuliahan malam hanya ada beberapa kelas saja, itu pun berada di ruang kelas yang berda di lantai dua dan tiga.

Kupandangi lagi sosok tampan yang wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat itu. Disaat sakit seperti ini pun, pesonanya tetap terpancar dari wajahnya. Tidak salah ada banyak _yeoja_ yang tergila-gila padanya. Kugerakan tanganku merapikan anak rambutnya yang berserakan dan mengusap keringatnya, yang sejak tadi membasahi sebagian wajahnya dengan saputangan yang selalu aku bawa. Kuletakkan punggung tanganku pada keningnya. Suhu tubunya cukup panas. Benar-benar memprihatinkan.

Langit yang semulanya berwarna kemerahan kini telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi gelap dan hanya di temani oleh sinar rembulan. Cuaca malam ini pun cukup dingi yang menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangku. Kalian pasti cukup tahu bagaimana rasanya menahan udara yang sangat dingin.

"Yifan _sunbae_, apa kau mendengarku?"

Aku berucap lirih menghadap padanya berharap _namja_ itu mendengar dan merespon pertanyaanku. Oh, aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal. Pasrah, aku pun terduduk di lantai sambil tetap menungguinya tersadar. Ah, aku teringat sesuatu. Aku membawa jaket di tas ranselku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil jaket tersebut lalu aku menyelimuti tubuhnya. Meskipun terlihat percuma saja, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha mengurangi rasa dinginnya. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan.

"Yifan _sunbae_, kumohon sadarlah. Aku berjanji akan membawamu ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin jika kau sadar. Tidak hanya itu, kalau perlu aku akan merawatmu hingga kau sembuh. Tapi tolong sadarlah. Aku takut berada di sini terlalu lama," aku berucap sambil menggemgam tangannya dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Yifan _sunbae_, kau harus kuat. Kau harus kuat. Kau orang yang kuat. Aku yakin itu."

"Oh... _jebal_. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini sudah pukul delapan malam."

Aku terus merancau tidak tentu arah, berharap dewi fortuna menyinggahiku saat ini juga. Hanya bisa menundukkan kepala saat kenyataan yang aku terima bahwa namja itu masih tetap pada keadaannya semula.

Tak lama aku merasakan gerakan tangannya dalam genggamanku. Dewi fortuna benar-benar berpihak padaku. Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Wu Yifan membuka matanya secara perlahan seperti berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya dari lampu yang berada pada kolidor ini.

"Oh God! Yifan _sunbae_, kau sudah sadar! Waaaahhhh... akhirnya kau membuka matamu juga. Kau hampir membuatku mati jantungan karena kau tak kunjung bangun."

Aku semakin meracau tidak jelas membuat _namja_ di depanku ini sedikit mengernyit. Ah mungkin ia berpikir aku _yeoja_ yang aneh. Padahal sebenarnya itu adalah bentuk rasa cemasku dan juga kelegaan padanya. Ah lupakan saja. Sesuai janjiku tadi, aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Yifan _sunbae_ apakah kau bisa berjalan saat ini? Aku akan membantumu. Kita kerumah sakit, _ne_?"

"Tidak perlu."

Balasnya lirih menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar dalam keadaan sangat tidak baik dan lebih terkesan seperti berbisik. Ck, _namja_ ini cukup keras kepala rupanya.

"Tapi kau sangat lemas,_ sunbae_. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi padamu. Aku akan mengantarmu dan juga menemanimu. Sungguh, aku berjanji."

Ia menyerah dan akhirnya berusaha bangkit dengan sedikit bantuanku. Ia terduduk dengan mata terpejam erat dan tangannya kembali memegang kepalanya. Sepertinya ia mengalami _migraine_. Aku pun dengan gerakan sigap menyampirkan jaket tadi pada tubuhnya. Sedikit kekecilan, tapi setidaknya bermanfaat. Yifan terlihat pasrah dan tak berdaya saat aku memakaikan jaket itu, merapihkan sedikit rambutnya dan mengusap keringat yang berada di dahinya. Namun aku dapat melihat dengan jelas jika ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu.

"_Kajja_, tasmu sudah ada padaku. Kau harus kuat aku akan membantumu berjalan."

Aku membantu dirinya berdiri secara perlahan. Cukup sulit dengan beban yang cukup banyak. Tapi bagaimana pun aku harus membantunya. Sesekali berhenti pada bangku yang tersusun rapi di sepanjang kolidor kampus karena ia tidak cukup kuat untuk berjalan lama.

Kami pun sampai di depan lift karena tidak mungkin baginya untuk menuruni anak tangga dari lantai lima. Tanpa perlu berlama-lama aku pun langsung menekan tombol yang berada pada sisi pintu lift hingga pintu lift itu terbuka.

Yifan merogoh saku celananya sesaat setelah kami berada dalam lift itu. Dengan gerakan pelan ia memberikan sebuah kunci yang mustahil bagiku untuk tidak mengetahui kunci apa yang dia berikan padaku. Itu kunci mobilnya, ia memberikan kunci itu padaku.

"Gunakan saja mobilku, aku memakirnya di parkiran depan kampus."

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi apa kau mampu untuk berjalan lebih lama lagi? Atau kau mau menunggu di lobi sementara aku mengambil mobilmu, bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu, aku masih sanggup berjalan."

_**Ting...**_

Lift berhenti tepat di lantai dasar gedung kampus. Cukup sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa mahasiswa saja yang terlihat. Sambil terus berjalan Yifan pun menunjukkan arah di mana mobilnya berada. Jaraknya dari pintu lift tadi cukup jauh. Bibirnya sudah terlihat mengering dan keringanya masih saja mengucur. Kurasa baju yang ia kenakan sudah benar-benar basah. Bajuku saja basah karena terkena keringat yang berasal dari tangannya dan dari tubuhnya yang sedikit bersandar padaku.

Jarak kami dengan mobilnya semakin dekat, segera aku tekan tombol otomatis pengunci mobil itu dan terdengar bunyi yang sedikit membuat aku terkejut. Kubukakan pintu mobil bagian penumpang untuknya dan membantunya merebahkan diri. Dengan secepat yang kubisa aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sisi kemudi agar ia tak menunggu terlalu lama.

Tanpa aba-aba segera aku lajukan mobil itu keluar dari kampus menuju ke jalanan besar. Tak aku pedulikan beberapa tatapan mata yang sempat melihatku penuh selidik karena dengan santainya aku memasuki mobil milik _namja_ yang menjadi idola kampus itu. Untungnya aku sempat mengikuti kelas mengemudi selama beberapa bulan saat masih berada di China dulu. Hanya saja saat ini yang aku takutkan adalah polisi. Aku tidak memiliki surat izin mengemudi di negara ini.

**Tao POV end**

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 4

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

Cash:

**Wu Yi Fan | Huang Zi Tao | Wu Sehun | Wu Yunho | Wu (Kim) Jaejoong**

Cash lainnya akan di temukan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu

Story Line : Wari Hidayati

Lenght: Chaptered

Rete: T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

** .**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#4**

Malam demi malam pun telah di lalui oleh seorang _yeoja_ manis dengan penuh keceriaan. Namun, di balik keceriaannya siapalah yang mampu mengetahui isi hatinya? Ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan segala kesedihan di hatinya. Hanya saja ia akan benar-benar terjatuh jika merasa hatinya tidak berjalan sesuai perasaan yang dikendalikan oleh pikiran-pikirannya. Bahkan jika ia harus menangis di hadapan orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

Malam demi malam pun telah di lalui oleh seorang _namja_ tampan yang terlihat sangat tenang dan dingin di kesehariannya. Menjadi seorang yang di idolakan oleh banyak _yeoja_ di kampusnya tidaklah seenak apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain tentangnya. Namun, di balik sifat dinginnya itu tersimpan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia ketahui oleh orang lain. Hatinya bahkan terlalu lembut sehingga ia bersedia merelakan dirinya demi keluarga yang sangat ia cintai. Entahlah bagaimana caranya ia akan berusaha melakukannya.

Jalanan Seoul terasa sangat sepi bagi dua orang yang tidak saling kenal itu. Setidaknya Tao cukup mengenal _namja_ yang sedang termenung di sampinyanya, hanya saja _namja_ itu yang tidak mengenal dirinya. Terjebak di dalam sebuah mobil yang terus saja melaju tanpa ada pembicaraan. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit _agasshi_. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Yifan bersuara memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat simbol rumah sakit yang terpampang di pinggir jalan.

"Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin. Kau terlihat sangat pucat dan kondisimu juga sangat lemah."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Balas Yifan lemah saat ia menolehkan pandangannnya pada Tao yang masih fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Setidaknya sekarang mereka sudah mahir untuk mengendalikan pembicaraan.

"Tentu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Tadi sore kau berjalan tertatih-tatih untuk mencapai dinding. Saat aku menghampirimu kau hanya diam dan tiba-tiba kau terjatuh dengan deru nafas yang memburu. Kau juga tak hentinya memegang kepalamu hingga kau pingsan. Tubuhmu juga sedang dalam keadaan panas. Cuaca hari ini cukup dingin, tapi kau terus berkeringat dingin yang keluar dari tubuhmu. Haah... aku benar-benar panik melihat keadaanmu seperti itu, apalagi tidak ada orang yang bisa kumintai pertolongan. Jika kau tidak enak badan tidak perlu datang ke kampus, yang ada kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri, _sunbae_."

"Dan juga menyusahkan dirimu?"

"Oh? Ah bukan seperti itu... sudah aku katakan, aku sangat panik. Aku bahkan tidak merasa disusahkan."

"Aku hanya teringat ucapanmu saat aku terbangun tadi. Aku akan sangat menyesal jika kau mati karena menolongku."

"Itu... itu... ah... hanya refleks saja mengucapkannya. Karena aku terlalu senang akhirnya kau sadar."

Tao berusaha menenangkan dirinya setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Yifan. Namja itu sangat pandai membuatnya kaku dalam sekejab seperti ia sudah sangat mengenal Tao cukup lama. Dengan segala usaha Tao mencoba memberikan alasan yang logis menurutnya. Namun yang ia dapati adalah sebuah senyuman indah dengan kekehan kecil yang masih terdengar lemah dari namja tampan itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Tao, Huang Zitao tepatnya."

"Meskipun kau sudah tahu siapa namaku dan mengetahuinya entah darimana, tapi aku akan tetap memperkenalkan secara layak denganmu. Aku Wu Yifan."

Yifan mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Tao menunggu balasan dari yeoja yang berada disampingnya. Tao yang melihat tangan itu segera meraihnya dan mereka pun berjabat tangan bahwa mereka telah resmi berkenalan dengan cukup mengetahui satu sama lainnya. Mereka tersenyum dalam diam setelah beberapa saat berjabat tangan.

"Ke rumahku saja, aku akan menunjukkan arahnya padamu."

Kalimat itu sukses meluncur dari bibir Yifan, sementara Tao mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Yifan. Tidak ingin terlalu malam tiba di apartementnya dan ketinggalan bis terakhir yang beroperasi untuk menuju apartemennya.

* * *

**-FANTAO-**

* * *

Sekitar setengah jam perjalanan mobil yang mereka kendarai telah terpakir sempurna di sebuah halaman rumah mewah. Tak lama setelah Tao mematikan mesin mobil seorang _namja_ paruh baya mendatanginya. Keduanya cukup terkejut saat _namja_ paruh baya itu membukakan pintu mobilnya. Mungkin namja ahjussi itu mengira bahwa Tao adalah tuannya. Dengan segera Tao memberikan intruksi untuk membantu Yifan dan _ahjussi_ itu segera melaksanakannya tanpa berpikir panjang.

_Ahjussi_ itu kembali terkejut saat membuka pintu mobil penumpang. Bagaimana tidak, tuannya terlihat sangat lemah dan tak berdaya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu ia segera membantu Yifan keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah sambil diikuti Tao dari belakang yang membawa barang-barang Yifan.

Seorang _yeoja _berseragam membukakan pintu yang cukup besar dengan hati-hati. Memperlihatkan reaksi yang sama seperti _ahjussi_ saat melihat keadaan tuannya. Namun dengan cepat pula yeoja itu menatap penuh tanya dengan tatapan sendunya ke arah Tao seperti meminta penjelasan atas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi tolong segera bawa dia ke kamarnya. Dia sudah terlalu lemah. Aa... dan jangan lupa telepon dokter. Karena dari tadi ia tak mau ku bawa ke rumah sakit."

"Baik _agasshi_, kami akan mengantarkan _doryeo-nim_ (tuan muda) ke kamarnya dan segera memanggil dokter."

"_Chakkaman_, ini barang-barang miliknya. Tolong secepatnya pastikan keadaanya. Setelah itu aku akan pulang ke rumah dengan tenang."

"_Nde agasshi_."

Tao segera membungkukkan badannya dengan kaku karena membalas sikap hormat yang diberikan oleh _yeoja_ itu. Dari sekian banyak _maid_ yang bekerja di rumah mewah ini, sepertinya _yeoja_ itu seumuran dengannya karena ia terlihat masih sangat muda.

_**Cklek!**_

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka terburu-buru entah darimana asalnya. Tao memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan tertegun saat bertemu pandang dengan seorang _namja_ yang terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya. _Namja_ muda itu segera berdiri menaiki anak tangga tanpa mempedulikan Tao yang masih memperhatikannya dengan diam.

"_Hyung_... _gwenchanayo_?"

'_Sepertinya itu dongsaeng dari Yifan sunbae_,' itulah yang mungkin bisa ditangkap jelas oleh mata dan telinga Tao saat _namja_ muda itu berlari memeluk Yifan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya dan sedikit berteriak saat berlari memanggil _hyung_-nya itu.

"_Nuguseyo_?"

Suara lembut terdengar seperti menginterupsi keberadaan Tao saat ini. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan medapati seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik meskpun terlihat sudah berumur.

"Oh... sa... saya. Saya teman Yifan _sunbae_, _ahjumma_. Huang Zitao _imnida_."

Segera Tao menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menata _yeoja_ didepannya itu. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat sepasang tangan milik _yeoja_ cantik itu memegangi tangannya yang bergetar.

"Jangan takut padaku. Aku _eomma_-nya Yifan. Ada apa kau datang malam-malam begini, nak?"

"_A ne_, _ahjumma_. Aku hanya mengantar Yifan _sunbae _pulang. Dia sedang sakit _ahjumma_."

"_Jeongmal_? Di mana ia sekarang?"

"Ada di kamarnya, sudah ada ahjussi dan seorang _yeoja_ yang membawanya."

"Baiklah, _jeongmal gumawo_ Tao-_ssi_. Aku akan melihat keadaanya."

Wu Jaejoong segera beranjak dari tempatnya semula menuju anak tangga yang mengantarkan pada kamar tidur putra sulungnya. Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga itu, Tao memanggilnya dengan pelan dan penuh rasa hormat.

"_Ahjumma_, bolehkah aku menunggu disini sampai mengetahui keadaan Yifan _sunbae_ setelah mendapatkan perawatan dari dokter?"

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari mulut _yeoja_ cantik itu, hanya sebuah senyuman dan anggukan pasti ia layangkan untuk menyetujui permintaan Tao. Tao hanya berdiri termenung di tempatnya semula seolah ia melupakan keberadaan beberapa sofa yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Ia terlalu khawatir pada _namja_ tampan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu yang ia ketahui sebagai akses utama rumah itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok _namja_ tinggi mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dengan sebuah tas, masuk tanpa ada yang menghalanginya.

'_Siapa namja itu?'_ pikir Tao.

"Shim _uisa_, kau sudah datang." Ucap _yeoja_ muda yang keluar dari kamar Yifan sambil membungkuk hormat pada_ namja_ seorang dokter itu.

_Yeoja_ muda itu kembali membungkuk hormat pada Tao, seperti meminta penjelasan tentang keadaan Yifan. Ia mengangguk seakan mengerti maksud dari sikap Tao sesaat ia masuk kembali kedalam kamar itu.

Sementara Tao kembali kepada keadaan semula menunggu penuh kekhawatiran sendiri. Ia membutuhkan teman-temannya disaat seperti ini. Ia duduk pada anak tangga paling bawah sambil menekukkan lututnya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya sesaat sebelum sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"_Agasshi_, _doryeo-nim _sudah diperiksa."

"Huft... syukurlah kalau begitu aku bisa jadi lebih lega. _Gumawo_, kalau begitu aku permisi pulang."

"_Mianhae agasshi_, _doryeo-nim _ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"_Mwo_? _Naega_? Apakah aku boleh melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja _agasshi_, _doryeo-nim_ sendiri yang memintanya."

Tao hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan _yeoja_ itu. Kemudian mengikuti setiap langkahnya hingga ia tiba di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang di luarnya berdiri _ahjussi_ yang membawa Yifan tadi.

"Silahkan masuk _agasshi_."

"Aku sendiri? Kalian tidak masuk bersamaku?"

"_Ani_, hanya kau saja _agasshi_. Kami akan menunggu di sini."

"Baiklah. _Jeongmal gumawo_."

Tao kembali membungkuk dan membalas hormat _yeoja_ itu dan juga _ahjussi_ tadi yang membungkuk padanya memberi hormat. Sedikit canggung tapi ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar yang terbilang cukup luas itu. Bahkan kamar di apartemennya saja tidak sampai setengah dari kamar luas itu, kecuali kamar di rumah kediaman orang tuanya di China.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti hingga matanya menangkap Yifan yang sedang terbaling lemah dan masih diperiksa oleh dokter yang tadi namanya masih sempat ia dengar, Dokter Shim. Di sana juga berdiri _yeoja_ cantik yang ia ketahui adalah_ eomma_ dari Yifan dan juga seorang _namja_ kecil yang duduk di samping Yifan.

Tao terdiam terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak memiliki niat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya untuk lebih dekat melihat _namja_ yang sejak tadi dikhawatirkannya.

"Buruk. Kondisimu saat ini cukup buruk Yifan-_ah_. Lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat dengan cukup dan minum obat ini sesuai aturan. Ingat, harus sesuai aturan jika kau tidak ingin merasakan sakitnya. Jika tidak, aku akan memaksamu untuk mendekam di rumah sakit, _arraseo_?"

Tao dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas raut wajah cemas dokter Shim di balik nada gertakan yang di ucapkannya. Sepertinya ia adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Wu. Ia juga dapat melihat Yifan terkekeh ringan dengan _gummy smile_-nya.

Namun, di saat yang bersamaan tanpa sengaja ia melihat Tao yang juga sedang memperhatikannya. Yifan melambaikan tangannya memberikan isyarat pada Tao untuk berada lebih dekat dengannya. Seketika itu pula seluruh mata yang ada di kamar tersebut memperhatikan Tao yang sejak tadi tidak mereka sadari. Tao tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti mendekati Yifan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari _yeoja_ cantik yang sejak tadi terlihat cemas dengan keadaan anaknya itu.

Entah karena sosok Tao yang masih asing di rumah itu atau karena hal lain yang sulit untuk diungkapkan, _eomma_ dan adik Yifan beranjak dari tempat mereka. Begitu pula dengan dokter Shim. Mereka memberikan akses pada Tao untuk lebih dekat dengan Yifan. Hingga ia berjalan hanya beberapa meter dari tempat tidur itu. _Eomma_ dan adik Yifan beserta dokter Shim meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kemarilah, Tao-_ssi_."

Tunjuk Yifan pada ruang kosong di kasur tepat di sampingnya padahal cukup banyak sofa yang layak untuk diduduki olehnya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat dengan dengan _namja_ tampan yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Duduk tepat pada tempat yang di maksud Yifan masih dalam keadaan diam membisu. Yifan tersenyum manis padanya, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tempat awal berdiri. Tao heran dengan sikap Yifan juga mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dengan Yifan. Betapa terkejutnya, ia melihat _namja_ kecil itu berdiri terpaku menatap _hyung_-nya yang dengan berani meminta seorang yeoja duduk tepat di sampingnya. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena setelah Yifan memberikan pengertian padanya.

"Dia temanku. Kau berkenalanlah dengannya nanti setelah aku berbicara padanya."

"_Nan arraseo_, _hyung_."

_Namja_ kecil itupun keluar dari kamar tersebut membuat suasana kamar jadi semakin canggung. Belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Yifan menyuarakan isi hatinya pada _yeoja_ manis yang berada di hadapnya itu.

"_Mian_, aku menyusahkanmu. Sudah membuatmu khawatir dan menunggu terlalu lama Tao-_ssi_."

"_Gweanchana sunbae_. Aku senang bisa membantumu."

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum padahal sesungguhnya kau pasti sedang sangat khawatir."

"Ten...tentu saja aku khawatir padamu. Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengataknnya?"

"_Ania_. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini. Kau khawatir tertinggal bus terakhir bukan? Makanya dari tadi kau memperhatikan jam itu."

"Oh? Itu... ahh, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu _sunbae_. Apakah semudah itu menebak pikiranku?"

"_Aniyo_. Itu hanya pikiranku saja dan ternyata benar dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang _yeoja_ berjalan sendiri di tengah malam seperti ini. Terlebih lagi ia sudah mau menolongku dan bahkan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan meminta supir untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu _sunbae_. Aku pulang dengan taksi saja. Lagi pula jarak rumahku cukup jauh dari sini."

"Justru karena itu aku meminta supir untuk mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah sangat malam. Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang sendiri dengan taksi. Kau adalah seorang _yeoja_ bukan _namja_. Atau kau bisa membawa mobilku saja malam ini jika kau mau?"

"_A...aniyo_. Huft... baiklah aku akan pulang di antar dengan supirmu. _Jeongmal gumawo_, _sunbae_."

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu. Aku sudah terlalu lama menahanmu di sini. Sekarang pulanglah dan istirahat. _Mianhae_, aku sudah menyusahkanmu. _Jeongmal gumawo_, untuk hari ini."

Yifan mengakhiri perkataannya dengan memperlihatkan _gummy smile_ andalannya. Tao pun keluar meninggalkan Yifan sendirian yang masih tersenyum mengingat ekpresi yang terpancar dari wajah Tao.

Sementara di luar kamar, Tao sudah ditunggu oleh _yeoja_ dan _ahjussi _yang tadi membawa Yifan ke kamarnya. Tanpa aba-aba _yeoja_ itu bersuara meminta untuk menemui _eomma_-nya Yifan yang telah menunggunya di lantai bawah.

"_Gumawo_ Tao-_ssi_. _Jeongmal gumawo_ sudah menolong anakku."

"Aa... _gwenchana ahjumma_. Aku senang bisa menolongnya."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa menganal putraku. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, kau _yeoja_ pertama yang datang kemari dan dia mengenalkan padaku, Tao-_ssi_."

Tao cukup terkejut dengan penjelasan _eomma_ Yifan. Tao masih diam dengan banyak pertanyaan yang singgah di kepalanya.

"Tao-_ssi_, bagaimanapun aku percaya padamu sebagaimana aku percaya pada putraku. Aku bahkan masih sangat ingat pada janjinya beberapa tahun lalu. Ia bilang padaku, ia akan membawa seorang _yeoja_ ke rumah ini jika ia telah menemukan seseorang _yeoja_ yang pantas mendampingi hidupnya. Dan kaulah _yeoja _pertama yang hadir dalam keluarga kami. Aku berharap kau bisa memahami sifat putraku itu. Dia memang sangat dingin, tetapi percayalah sebenarnya ia bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Hal ini semakin membuat Tao bingung dan seolah tidak mampu mencerna setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh _yeoja_ cantik yang berada dihadapannya kini. Apakah _eomma_-nya Yifan menganggap dirinya adalah _yeojachingu _putranya? Itu salah besar. Ia bukanlah _yeojachingu_ putranya.

Apakah ini maksud dari permintaan Yifan tadi saat memintanya mengantarkan kerumah dari pada ke rumah sakit? Tao kembali menatap wajah yang memperhatikan kebahagian, haru, dan sedih yang berbaur menjadi satu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengecewakan _yeoja_ cantik walau usianya sudah tidak muda lagi? Terlebih _yeoja_ itu seperti berharap banyak padanya.

'_Oh Tuhan, apa lagi yang kau ujikan padaku?'_ teriak batin Tao.

Tao hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi perkataan _eomma_-nya Yifan. Bagaimanapun _yeoja_ yang berada di hadapannya kini adalah seorang _eomma_, sama seperti _eomma_-nya sendiri.

Perasaan seorang _eomma_ sangat halus. Tao akan merasa sangat bersalah jika jiwa _yeoja_ paruh baya ini sedih karenanya. Entah sejak kapan ia telah menetapkan hatinya untuk mengikuti alur yang telah direntangkan Tuhan untuknya.

Mungkin inilah salah satunya, dengan berpura-pura menjadi _yeojachingu_ putranya yang entah sampai kapan akan berlanjut. Atau justru jika Tuhan menginginkan hal itu terjadi, bisa sajakan ia menjadi _yeojachingu_ dari putra _yeoja_ paruh baya itu.

"_Nde ahjumma_, aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik padanya. Aku permisi _ahjumma_. Ini sudah sangat larut malam. Aku harus segera kembali kerumah."

"_A ne_, berhati-hatilah. _Jeongmal gumawo_, Tao-_ssi_."

Tao membungkukkan badannya memberikan salam pada _yeoja_ cantik itu dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan penuh tanda tanya. Namun sebuah suara kembali mengintrupsi dirinya hingga terhenti tepat di ujung teras.

"_Nuna_..."

"_Ne_? Kau memanggilku?"

"_Ne_, _nuna_. _Nuna_,_ jeongmal gumawo_. _Nuna_ menolong _hyung_-ku. Aku sangat menyayangi _hyung_-ku."

Sebuah senyuman terukir indah dari wajah Tao saat mendengar pernyataan _namja_ kecil itu. Tao hanya mengangguk saja.

"Namaku Wu Sehun, nama _nuna_?"

"Aku Huang Zitao. Kau cukup memanggilku Tao _nuna_ saja."

"_Ne_, Tao _nuna_."

Tao melambaikan tangannya bertanda bahwa ia akan segera pulang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu mobil yang telah dibukakan untuknya sedari tadi. Perlahan memasuki mobil itu dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalannya menuju apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

**-FANTAO-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 5

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

Cash:

**Wu Yi Fan | Huang Zi Tao | Wu Sehun | Wu Yunho | Wu (Kim) Jaejoong**

Story Line : Wari Hidayati

Lenght: Chaptered

Rete: T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

#5

Yifan menatap keluar jendela restauran sambil tersenyum tipis. Di lihatnya orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan pakaian sedikit tebal. Musim semi akan segera berakhir. Ia membiarkan tatapanya terkunci pada sosok-sosok manusia yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Tanganya mengambil secangkir cappuchino panas yang sudah terhidang di hadapannya. Menyesapnya secara perlahan, merasakan sensasi hangat dan nikmat yang mengalir di kerongkongannya. Hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal ke kampus.

Di restauran mewah inilah Yifan sering menghabiskan waktu panjangnya. Namun kali ini pikirannya benar-benar kacau karena diingatkan dengan perselingkuhan _appa_-nya yang sampai hati menghianati _eomma_ dan keluarganya.

_**Huft...**_

Yifan menghembuskan nafas pelan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang seketika menjadi kacau balau. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menelusuri tiap sudut restauran. Matanya mencari sosok orang yang biasanya ia ajak berbincang di restauran tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan waitress _yeoja_, seorang _yeoja_ manis pekerja part time di kafe itu. Hanya saja hingga saat ini ia belum mengetahui siapa nama _yeoja_ itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi candu bagi Yifan. Namun, hari ini Yifan tak juga mendapati batang hidungnya.

'_Kemana waitress itu? Apakah ia sedang tidak mengambil shift pagi ini? Bodohnya aku berharap sesuatu yang mustahil,_' batin Yifan.

Yifan kembali menatap jendela. Harinya semakin tidak bersemangat setelah menyadari orang yang dicarinya tidak mungkin bekerja pagi ini. Sesaat ia menegakkan tubuhnya, ia melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang berjalan tenang tapat di depan jendela restauran. Pikirannya menerawang. Ah, ia menganal _yeoja_ itu, _yeoja_ yang menolongnya tiga hari yang lalu, Huang Zitao. Yifan kembali menatap keluar jendela kafe untuk memastikan pandangannya tidak salah. Namun sayangnya pandangannya kalah cepat dengan menghilangnya _yeoja_ itu.

Restauran pagi ini tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung saja. Mungkin karena pagi adalah jam kerja bagi setiap orang, terutama para pejabat tinggi yang selalu singgah ke restauran ini untuk menghabiskan waktu, tenaga dan uang mereka.

Sayup-sayup Yifan mendengar para pegawai restauran ini sedang berbincang-bincang dan tertawa renyah entah tentang apa. Jika pendengarannya tidak salah ia yakin beberapa saat lalu salah seorang waitress _namja_ meneriaki nama yang tidak asing baginya, Huang Zitao.

'_Apakah Tao bekerja di restauran ini? Kalau memang begitu kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?_' gumam Yifan.

Matanya langsung menelusuri ruangan yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para pegawai restauran ini. Mencoba mencari tahu keberadaan _yeoja_ tinggi semampai, berambut panjang, berkulit tan, dan menggunakan kacamata. Tidak ada, Yifan justru mendapati sosok _yeoja_ yang sejak tadi dinantinya. Ya, seorang weitress _yeoja_ dengan wajah manis yang menenangkan baginya dan sudah menjadi candunya.

Ia melihat waitress itu keluar dari ruang tugas dengan senyuman menawan menyapa setiap rekan kerja yang berpapasan dengannya. Tanpa disadari, seulas senyuman mengembang indah di wajah tampan Yifan. Pesona _yeoja_ manis itu benar-benar bisa membuatnya terbius seketika.

"Eoh! Tao-_ya_, _neo wasseo_?"

Teriak seorang waitress yang sedang merapihkan meja tak jauh dari meja yang Yifan duduki. Seketika aliran darah Yifan seakan terhenti. Senyum yang tadi mengembang di wajahnya mendadak pudar seiring dengan raut wajah terkejut. _Yeoja_ yang sejak tadi di tatapnya tersenyum melambaikan tanganya pada sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Yifan hanya termenung mencoba untuk mendapatkan jiwanya kembali yang mendadak hilang entah kemana.

'_Waitress itu, adalah Tao? Benarkan ia Huang Zitao yang aku kenal kemarin?_' batin Yifan dengan penuh pertanyaan yang menganjal dalam hatinya.

Dunianya seakan terhenti seketika, saat ia menangkap tatapan terkejut namun terlihat tenang yang diperlihatkan oleh _yeoja_ itu saat mata mereka tak sengaja saling menatap.

Tao menyadari tatapan dan sikap orang yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Tamatlah riwayatnya. Yifan sudah menyadari jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sosok berambut panjang, berkacamata, dan selalu membawa buku-buku tebal di tangannya. Saat ini ia memang berambut panjang, tapi ia gulung sehingga meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut pendek saja.

Pergi. Mungkin itu adalah jawaban yang ada di pikiran Tao saat ini. Tao mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari tatapan seolah ia terintimidasi. Namun, usahanya untuk menghindar kalah cepat dengan sebuah tangan yang menghalangi niatnya. Wu Yifan menahan tangan Tao dan menatap tajam _yeoja_ itu, seolah ia meminta penjelasan.

"Benarkah kau Huang Zitao yang kukenal kemarin?"

Hanya kalimat pendek itu saja yang di lontarkan oleh Wu Yifan. Tubuh Tao seketika menegang dengan pertanyaan itu. Yifan seolah tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk berpikir sejenak. Dengan pandangan tajam, Yifan mendesak atas pertanyaannya. Tao pun hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban darinya.

* * *

**-****FAN****TAO-**

* * *

Sepajang jiwa muda menghembuskan nafas pelan dan berjalan beriringan memasuki ke sebuah taman. Sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa deretan bangku taman yang terlihat kosong dan beberapa pohon yang daunnya terlihat memerah dan berwarna coklat.

Yifan berhasil membawa Tao keluar, setelah ia meminta izin kepada manager restauran yang terkenal sedikit keras kepala itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang terletak tepat di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang meskipun pada saat itu telah banyak pohon yang mengguguran daunnya.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sejak mereka sudah sampai di taman ini, keduanya terlihat sangat canggung setelah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Kejadian yang tidak pernah terpikir oleh keduanya. Hanya sesekali memberikan pandangan yang saling bergantian untuk memastikan orang di samping mereka merasa nyaman. Setidaknya begitulah yang mereka pikirkan saat ini.

Yifan mengerang tertahan merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang terlihat sangat jelas di depan _yeoja_ manis itu. Tak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini di depan seorang _yeoja_. Ditambah lagi ia harus berhadapan dengan _yeoja_ yang tak pernah terkira olehnya. Apakah Yifan bisa dikatakan beruntung mengetahui sisi sebenarnya dari _yeoja_ yang berada sampinya ini? Atau hanya berharap sesuatu yang sia-sia saja?

"Apakah seperti ini dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

Yifan membuka suara menyampaikan maksud hatinya pada _yeoja_ yang saat ini masih sibuk menata hati dan pikirannya. _Yeoja_ itu sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Yifan. Namun tidak juga kunjung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya menunduk mencoba mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah yang berlawanan dari _namja_ itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Tao-_ssi_. Bukankah pertanyaan itu mudah untuk di jawab?"

Yifan lantas mendesak _yeoja_ itu dengan pertanyaanya. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan memperhatikan dedauan yang jatuh berguguran. Sementara _yeoja_ itu semakin tersudutkan dan mendesah pelan memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Kau benar, _sunbae_. Inilah aku yang sebenarnya."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

Mendadak Yifan merasa perlu mengetahui alasan _yeoja _yang berada di sampingnya itu untuk mengubah penampilannya yang bertolak belakang dari yang sebenarnya saat berada di kampus. Ia merasa _yeoja_ ini menyimpan sebuah rahasia terhadapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika aku mengatakan padamu? Lalu apa perlunya bagimu jika aku memberikan alasanku?" tanya _yeoja_ itu dingin.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun darimu. Hanya saja, aku merasa sangat terkejut setelah mengetahui jika kau Huang Zitao. Bagiku, seperti apapun dirimu tetaplah akan menjadi dirimu sendiri. Dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi orang lain sekeras apapun kau mencobanya. Karena dunia mengenalmu sebagai seorang Huang Zitao."

Tao terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Yifan sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Matanya fokus pada sepasang burung yang sedang berkicauan di pinggir kolam tak jauh dari mereka.

"Lebih baik aku sendiri di kampus, daripada jati diriku diketahui oleh orang lain. Sudah cukup aku mendapatkan perlakukan menyakitkan dari mereka yang hanya memanfaatkan diriku hanya demi harta. Aku takut terjadi hal-hal seperti itu lagi," Yifan sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan Tao. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali menetralkan pikiran dan raut wajahnya.

"Mentari yang seperkasa itu pun perlu bulan untuk mampu menyinari seliruh permukaan bumi. Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan nikmatnya hidup jika hanya menjalankannya dengan lurus tanpa merasakan sesuatu yang bertentangan dari yang lurus itu. Menyesali apa yang terjadi adalah kebodohan berikutnya dari orang-orang yang jatuh. Sebaik-baiknya manusia adalah yang menjadikan kejatuhan sebagai awal untuk mencoba yang baru, bukan menyesalinya."

Tao tertegun mendengar perkataan Yifan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka _namja_ itu akan berkata seperti itu setelah ia menyinggung sedikit kisah masa lalunya. _Namja_ itu sangat berbeda dari pikirannya, tidak seperti _namja_ kebanyakan jika mengetahui tentang dirinya. Tidak dibutakan dengan sesuatu yang disebut harta.

"Jangan pernah menghindari kenyataan Tao-_ya_. Aku memang tidak tahu masalah yang kau hadapi. Tapi yang kuinginkan adalah kau menghadapi dengan keyakinanmu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu? _Sunbae_, aku bukanlah orang seperti dirimu yang bisa kuat menghadapi masalah."

"Karena dalam kamusku _yeoja _juga makhluk Tuhan yang kuat. Jika kau membiarkan masa lalu mengusik hidupmu saat ini, kau tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu. Apapun yang terjadi, buatlah itu sebagai pelajaran berharga bagimu. Percayalah."

Tao memandang Yifan nanar. Ia seperti mendapatkan sebuah ketenangan setelah mendengarkan nasehat dari _namja_ itu. Di tambah lagi senyuman favoritnya yang sempet terbentuk dari tiap sudut bibir _namja_ itu.

"Ahh, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Maaf aku kembali mengganggu kegiatanmu Tao-_ssi_. Maaf juga karena aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kembali ke restauran. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakan padaku. Berhati-hatilah, aku pergi."

Yifan membungkuk sekilas lalu segera berlari menuju sebuah tempat tak jauh dari posisi mereka semula. Menahan sesuatu yang sejak tadi bergejolak dalam dirinya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia bergerak suara lembut itu menginteraksinya dan memaksanya untuk kembali menghadapi _yeoja_ yang entah sejak kapan sangat ingin dimilikinya itu.

"_Gumawo_, Yifan-_ssi_. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan pesanmu."

Yifan tersenyum lalu kembali berlari menyelusuri jalanan di taman itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah toilet umum yang cukup sepi. Ia tertunduk lemah memuntahkan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam perutnya. Mencoba bertahan menahan tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa sangat berat pada sebuah westafel.

Pusing dan sakit, itulah yang ia rasakan sejak tadi. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut hebat seakan ingin pecah saat itu juga. Laju pernafasannya tidak beraturan membuat keringat dingin kembali bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. Cukup lama ia harus menahan semua itu sehungga kini tak dapat dikendalikannya lagi.

Yifan jatuh merosot di balik salah satu bilik toilet itu. Mengerang tertahan agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan siapapun terutama _yeoja_ itu. Terlebih lagi sampai membuat _yeoja_ itu sibuk membantu dirinya yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi sosok yang bertolak belakang dari yang ia katakan pada _yeoja_ itu. Sosok lemah yang tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia percayai.

Sementara itu, Tao berjalan dengan senyuman mengembang dari wajah manisnya menyusuri jalanan menuju restauran tempat ia bekerja. Namja itu telah merubah pikirannya, ia merasa perkataan namja itu ada benarnya juga. Mendadak ia berkeinginan untuk tidak menyembunyikan jati dirinya lagi dari alam kenyataan. Membiarkan orang-orang mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Tao melangkah masuk ke dalam restauran tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu dengan wajah yang berseri. Ia seperti tidak mempedulikan rekan kerjanya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah anehnya. Di tempat itu mungkin ia tidak begitu menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang notabene adalah anak pengusaha ternama di Korea dan China.

Hanya saja, diantara mereka tidak ada yang tahu masa lalunya. Hanya Yifan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahuinya. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang kehidupannya pada Yifan. Ia merasa tidak akan ada yang perlu di rahasiakan lagi.

* * *

**-****FAN****TAO-**

* * *

Mentari telah bersinar di puncak singgasananya. Memancarkan sinar yang menerangi bumi. Waktu semakin mendesaknya untuk segera bergegas menuju peraduannya. Berganti sinar rembulan yang telah menanti di langit malam.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Yifan membuka matanya perlahan setelah beberapa waktu lalu tak sadarkan diri. Ia masih berada di tempatnya semula. Ia merasakan kepalanya masih sedikit berdenyut meskipun tidak separah beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Yifan menghela nafas panjangnya sebelum mencoba bangkit dari posisinya yang terduduk tepat di belakang pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sejenak ia bersandar pada tembok bilik kecil itu menyimbangkan tubuhnya yang masih oleng. Setelah ia mampu mengatasinya ia pun keluar dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai menyusuri jalanan setapak yang terdapat di taman itu. Keadaan taman sudah mulai ramai. Ia menguatkan dirinya dan melangkah menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari taman.

Ia abaikan tatapan iba dari orang-orang yang prihatin padanya. Terang saja mereka bersikap seperti itu, wajah namja itu terlihat sangat pucat dengan bibir mengering dan keringat dingin yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya membasahi tubuhnya.

Kini Yifan tengah berbaring di kursi kemudi mobilnya, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. Laju pernafasannya kembali tak beraturan.

"Tuhan, tolong jangan sekarang. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan adikku mengalami situasi berat seperti ini. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk membalikkan keharmonisan orang tuaku. Setelah itu aku rela, jika Kau mengambilku," lirihnya sambil memegang dadanya merasakan detak jantung yang masih tak karuan. Memejamkan mata untuk sesaat hinga bunyi dari ponselnya memecahkan kesunyian yang melandanya.

"_Yeobseyo_?"

"_Ya_! Yifan-_ah_, _neo odiseo_?" jawab suara di seberang sana terang-terangan.

"Di taman, _wae_?"

"Cepatlah datang. Aku sudah cukup lama menunggumu. Kalau kau tidak datang, jangan harap aku akan tetap merahasiankannya pada keluargamu."

Ancam suara di seberang sana dengan nada yang terdengar serius. Yifan hanya diam menanggainya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada keluarganya. Hal yang selama ini dirahasiakannya. Pada akhirnya suara sambungan telepon itu terputus dari panggilan. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Yifan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya di jalanan bersama dengan mobil-mobil lainnya yang sejak tadi berlalu lalang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yifan tidak bisa fokus. Pikirannya menerang pada pertemuannya beberapa waktu yang lalu bersama _yeoja_ yang selama ini tidak disangka-sangka olehnya. Ia masih tidak abis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari wajah _yeoja_ itu selama ini?

Diakuinya, pada awalnya ia hanya sekedar ingin tahu tentang Tao. _Yeoja_ biasa yang mampu membuat otaknya berpikir berulang kali untuk mengabaikannya. Saat pertama kali _yeoja_ itu menemuinya di ruang lukis. Hanya saja seiring berjalannya waktu, ada sebuah keinginan dalam dirinya untuk terus menatap wajah _yeoja_ itu. Yifan bahkan dengan rela memanfaatkan waktu kosongnya hanya untuk mengikuti kemanapun _yeoja_ itu melangkah.

Dalam diam ia selalu mencari tahu apapun yang disukai _yeoja_ itu hingga ia dapat menyimpulkan Tao adalah seorang _yeoja_ penyabar dan tenang. Seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat menyukai dunia memasak. _Yeoja_ yang akan sangat gila jika sudah bertemu dengan sesuatu berwana hitam dan putih. Seorang _yeoja_ yang terus dibayang-bayangi masa lalunya.

Sebuah senyuman terukir dari bibir Yifan saat mengingat ekspresi _yeoja_ itu. Tidak berapa lam mobil sport hitam yang dikendarainya berhenti tepat diparkiran sebuah rumah sakit ternama si Seoul. Waktu seolah berjalan sangat cepat, sejak tadi ia hanya memikirkan _yeoja_ itu.

Yifan memandang sendu rumah sakit di hadapnnya dari samping mobilnya. Sedikit menimbang untuk masuk atau tidak. Ia sangat takut dengan rumah sakit. Bukan karena ia penakut. Hanya saja, ia takut mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh dokter tentang apa yang dideritanya.

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung besar yang dihuni banyak pasien. Hingga akhirnya kakinya terhenti di sepan sebuah ruangan yang sangat ia hafal. Shim Changmin _uisa_, sebuah tulisan di papan pintu ruangan. Tanpa menunggu lama dirinya segera masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa putih.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," sambut seseorang berseragam putih yang tengah duduk dengan beberapa berkas di tanganya. Tanpa menatap Yifan yang sudah berdiri di depannya, dokter Shim kembali berucap.

"Duduklah. Kau tidak akan diminta bayaran hanya karena duduk di kursi itu Yifan-_ah_."

"Berikan saja obatnya, _hyung_. Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama menunggu."

"Wow! _Jinja_! Huh, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kau yang sudah membuatku menunggu terlalu lama Wu Yifan. Dasar kau ini. Aku tidak akan memberikan obatnya padamu."

"_Mwo_?! _Wae_? Kau ingin aku lebih cepat mati, huh?"

"Aku akan memberikan obatmu jika kau memerikasakan dirimu lebih lanjut."

"_Aishh_... _hyung_, berapa kali harus aku katakan? Aku tidak mau."

"Itu berarti kau yang menginginkan mati lebih cepat bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memberikanmu obat jika kau tidak tahu sejauh mana kondisimu saat ini."

"Kalau begitu berikan saja obat yang sama dengan sebelumnya saja."

"Kau gila, huh? Kalau obat itu tidak sesuai lagi dengan kondisimu saat ini justru akan memperburuk keadaan. Dan aku tidak mau mengakhiri karirku kedokteranku sampai disini. Apalagi jika harus terhenti karena kau. Yifan-_ah_, kau tidak memikirkan keluargamu, huh? Kau tidak ingat adikmu itu? Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin menjadi _hyung_ lemah baginya? Kalau kau tidak mau memeriksakan dirimu, kondisimu akan menurun dan buruk. Bagaimana mungkn kau bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang baik untuknya? Pikirkan itu Yifan-_ah_. Aku tahu masalah yang kau alami. Tapi jangan pernah jadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk menyerah. Kau harus tetap kuat. Jujur saja, ini bukan dirimu yang aku kenal. Wu Yifan yang kukenal sudah berubah."

Yifan tertegun mendengar penuturan dokter yang hanya berbeda umur beberapa tahun darinya itu. Dokter Shim benar, Yifan tidak mungkin bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang baik bagi adik kesayanganya. Ia akan menjadi orang yang lemah dan terus melemah dengan seiringnya waktu hingga saat itu tiba. Mungkin saat dimana ia akan bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya dengan keluarga tercintanya. Entah itu dalam keadaan hidup atau telah pergi untuk sekian lamanya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang yang tidak berguna bagi keluarganya sebelum masa sulit itu memenjarakannya. Ia tidak ingin segala usahanya berakhir sia-sia.

Yifan menegakan kepalanya menatap Dokter Shim yang sudah diangap saudara sendiri. Kembali sebuah keyakinan dan harapan menguatkan hatinya untuk mengikuti serangkaian pemeriksaan. Ia menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin pergi tanpa usaha yang pasti.

**-****FAN****TAO-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 6

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

Cash:

**Wu Yi Fan | Huang Zi Tao | Wu Sehun | Wu Yunho | Wu (Kim) Jaejoong**

Cash lainnya akan di temukan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu

Story Line: **Wari Hidayati**

Lenght: Chaptered

Rete: T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

** .**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#6**

Hari-hari seakan semakin mendesak, seakan tak mengizinkan Yifan untuk menghirup lagi udara. Hasil radiologi yang dilakukan beberapa hari yang lalu semakin membuat Yifan terpuruk. Bahkan rasanya semua sudah sia-sia di matanya, apapun yang dilakukan seakan tidak ada artinya.

Yifan berjalan gontai memasuki rumah yang seakan tidak berpenghuni. Tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, Yifan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas sambil memegang hasil radiologi penyakitnya. Sejenak Yifan duduk termenung di pinggir kasur menatap sendu map putih besar.

Lalu Yifan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaiannya dan menyelipkan map putih itu ke dalam sela-sela pakaiannya. Ya, hingga saat ini semua masih menjadi sebuah rahasia yang ia simpan sendiri.

**Tok...tok...tok...**

Yifan menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya. Mencoba menerka seseorang yang berada di balik pintu itu. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka dan ia menemukan Sehun yang tersenyum kepadanya sambil memegang beberapa buku di tangannya.

"_Hyung_, bolehkah aku belajar disini?" tanya Sehun masih dengan senyumannya.

Rasanya Yifan tidak mampu untuk menatap senyuman itu. Ia hanya menunduk, mengangguk menyetujui permintaan adiknya.

'_Oh, bocah ini, bagaimana bisa aku mengecewakanmu,'_ seru Yifan dalam hatinya.

Sehun berjalan menuju meja belajar Yifan, seperangkat komputer yang terdapat di atas meja itu. Meraih pulpen yang tersusun rapi pada tempatnya. Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan menggeleng singkat memperhatikan adiknya.

"Hei bocah. Tolong ambilkan buku itu," tunjuk Yifan pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak di bawah lampu belajar. Buku itu pemberian dokter Shim beberapa hari yang lalu saat Yifan melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit.

"Aku sedang sibuk, _hyung_. Kau ambil sendiri saja."

"_Haish_! Kau ini pemalas sekali!" sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Sehun. Dengan cepat Yifan meraih buku yang tadi dia maksud.

Dalam sekejab Yifan pun sudah larut dalam buku yang saat ini ada di hadapnnya. Tanpa memperdulikan gerak-gerik Sehun yang terlihat menyelidiki. Lagi pula ada yang membuatnya curiga. Buku ini bukanlah sebuah buku yang berbahaya, hanya berisi tentang penyakit berbahaya, termasuk penyakit yang saat ini Yifan derita.

"_Hyung_, tumben kau membaca buku seperti itu? Bukankah buku itu tidak ada hubungan dengan kuliahmu. Musik dan kesehatan. Itu sangat bertolak belakang, _hyung_."

"Kau diamlah. Belajar saja. Dan asal kau tahu, musik itu sedikit banyak bisa mempengaruhi kesehatan seseorang."

Yifan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, sementara Sehun hanya manyun mendengar penjelasan Yifan.

"Kalau begitu, suatu saat nanti aku akan mengambil sekolah kedokteran saja. Aku ingin suatu saat menciptakan sebuah pengobatan yang bisa dilakukan hanya dengan mendengarkan musik. Dan aku ingin hyung yang menciptakan musik-musik itu," celetuk Sehun penuh semangat.

"Jangan berkhayal terlalu jauh Sehuna. Itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit pada akhirnya karena tidak bisa kau wujudkan."

"_Hyung_, kau tahu. Kau sangat sangat hebat mematahkan semangatku."

Yifan terdiam. Benarkah yang dikatakannya tadi? Benarkah ia sudah membuat Sehun kecewa? Yifan berbicara seperti itu karena takut ia akan mengecewakan Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Sehuna, _mianhae_. Lakukanlah jika memang kau merasa mampu melakukannya. Satu keinginanku, apapun yang terjadi nantinya jangan kau pernah kecewakan _appa_ dan _eomma_. Dan jika boleh aku meminta, termasuk aku."

Sehun diam memperhatian Yifan untuk kesekian kalinya menatap dirinya penuh harap. Entahlah, kali ini rasanya Yifan tidak bisa lagi menebak apa yang dipikirkannya sendiri. Ia hanya tersenyum sendu pada Sehun dan segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju suatu tempat yang selalu ia singgahi.

* * *

**-FANTAO-**

* * *

**Ruang Keluarga Kediam Wu**

Sebuah meja panjang terlihat tertata rapi menghadap ke sebuah taman bunga dan kolam renang. Di ruangan tersebut seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya sedang duduk termenung menatap hamparan pemandangan. Bahkan suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya pun tidak ia sadari.

Yifan mendapati _eomma_-nya yang sedang termenung, sudah kesekian kalinya melihat _eomma_-nya seperti ini meskipun pada akhirnya _eomma_-nya selalu berdalih. Ia turut memandang pemandangan yang tersuguh indah, dalam diamnya seakan tidak ingin mengganggu _yeoja_ cantik yang berada di sampingnya itu.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, dan mereka hanya menghabiskan dengan memandang hampa pada pemadangan. _Yeoja_ cantik itu akhirnya berbalik berdiri dan mendapati putra sulungnya memandang lurus yang sama dengan arah pandangannya tadi.

"Yifan-_ah_," suara lembut itu terdengar lirih di telinga Yifan.

_Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum mendengar tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya. Dalam sekejap ia dapat merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat khas seorang _eomma_ yang sangat ia rindukan. Entah sudah berapa ia tidak merasakan pelukan itu.

"Yifan-_ah_, _geumanhae_. _Eomma_ sudah tidak sanggup jika harus kehilanganmu. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau terus melakukan hal ini, bukan?"

"_Gwenchana eomma_. Aku yakin _appa_ tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu padaku, aku akan selalu yakin akan hal itu. Dan aku terus menyakininya walaupun pada akhirnya itu memang harus terjadi. Karena pada dasarnya, orang tua tidak bisa melupakan darah dagingnya sendiri."

"Kau tidak kasihan pada _eomma_, hm? _Appa_-mu, sudah tidak membutuhkan _eomma_ lagi dan sekarang lebih memilih _yeoja_ lain. Lalu sekarang kau juga akan pergi meninggalkan _eomma_ dengan terus melakukan hal itu? _Jebal_, pikirkan lagi Yifan-_ah_. Harus berapa sakit yang _eomma_ rasakan lagi?"

"_Eomma_, aku sudah memikirkannya. Semuanya, bahkan sampai pada resiko terberat yang mungkin nantinya aku terima. _Eomma _tenang saja, _ne_. Aku tidak akan jauh dari _eomma_. Aku akan selalu bersama _eomma_. Melindungi _eomma_, Sehun, dan keluarga ini. Kumohon percayalah bahwa suatu hari nanti keluarga ini akan kembali seperti dulu. Percayalah padaku _eomma_. "

"Yifan-_ah_..."

"_A ne_, satu lagi. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya aku ingin _eomma_ tetap kuat untuk Sehun. Semangat dari _eomma_ juga memiliki dampak yang baik untuk Sehun. Kuatkan dirimu _eomma_. Ini permintaan putramu, Wu Yifan."

Yifan tersenyum memandangi wajah _eomma_-nya sesat setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat yang entah sejak kapan memasuki pikirannya itu. Kalimat yang bahkan ia sadari tidak mengerti maksudnya. Kemudian ia memeluk sekali lagi tubuh _eomma_-nya, tak lupa mengecup kening _eomma_-nya dengan lembut dan segera meninggalkan _eomma_-nya sendiri dalam diam dan deraian air mata.

Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka putra sulungnya itu akan bersikap dangat dewasa bahkan lebih dewasa dari dirinya. Jaejoong tersenyum seolah mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan baru dalam hidupnya, anak-anaknya. Ia sadar selama ini ia terlalut dalam kesedihannya bahkan sampai melupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang _eomma_ terhadap kedua putranya. Ia menghirup nafas sangat dalam, memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya yang selalu terlarut dalam kesedihan.

* * *

**-FANTAO-**

* * *

Yifan mengendarai mobilnya pelan di sepanjang jalanan kota Seoul. Memfokuskan padangannya pada jalanan yang cukup ramai. Dari arah berlawanan ia melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam mewah yang sangat dikenalnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk bertemu dengan _appa_-nya dalam situasi seperti ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun segera memutarkan arah menuju arah mobil _appa_-nya dan mematai keberadaan mobil itu. Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul dalam otaknya, tadi ia melihat sang _appa _sedang bersama dengan _yeoja_ lain, bukan dengan _yeoja_ yang selama ini ditemuinya di restauran.

Darahnya seakan naik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya saat melihat mobil itu menuju kesebuah hotel mewah kawasan Gangnam. Emosinya semakin tak tertahan melihat _appa_ yang selama ini ia kagumi dan ia banggakan merangkul mesra _yeoja_ lain selain _eomma_-nya.

Yifan segera keluar dari mobilnya dengan langkah cepat ia segera menuju bagian resepsionis hotel. Mencari tahu keberadaan _appa_-nya yang beberapa saat lalu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam hotel itu.

"Aku butuh informasi kamar dari seorang bernama Wu Yunho."

"_Jwesonghamnida_, kami tidak bisa memberikan informasi yang Anda minta. Hal itu sama saja mengganggu privasi pelanggan kami, karena itu merupakan prioritas utama hotel kami."

"Aku hanya memintamu memberi tahukan keberadaan _appa_-ku! Persetan dengan prioritas hotel ini, karena aku hanya memperioritaskan keberlangsungan rumah tangga orang tuaku!"

Dalam sekejab Yifan berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan terlihat sangat mengerikan. Dengan rahang yang mengeras Yifan menatap _yeoja_ yang berada di hadapnnya dengan pandangan tajam seolah ingin menerkam _yeoja_ itu hidup-hidup.

"_N...nde. _Akan aku carikan. Tunggu sebentar."

_Yeoja_ itu tergagap menjawab menanggapi pertanyaan Yifan. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan takut dan terkejut yang datang secara bersamaan setelah mendapat reaksi dari Yifan. Bahkan hal itu terlihat sangat jelas dari gerak gerik jarinya yang tak beraturan pada keyboard komputer.

"Tuan, kamar tuan Wu Yunho ada di lantai dua belas. Kamarnya 1212, sebelah kanan lift itu."

"Baiklah, berikan kunci cadangan kamar itu."

"Tapi tuan, maaf kami tidak bisa memberikan kunci pada Anda."

"_Haish_! Harus berapa kali aku katakan, huh?! Kupikir kau masih memiliki pendengar yang baik, _agasshi_?"

"Ba... baiklah. Ini kuncinya."

"Aku tidak akan membuat kegaduhan jika kau menuruti permintaanku dari awal."

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju lift yang nyaris saja tertutup. Setelah memberikan kalimat tajam kepada petugas resepsionis. Dalam sekejap ia telah tiba pada lantai yang dimaksud, lantai dua belas. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah kanan lift sesuai penjelasan resepsionis tadi.

Dengan nafas masih terpacu cepat ia menempelkan kartu yang merupakan kunci cadangan kamar itu. Pintu yang berada di hadapnnya ia buka perlahan sambil berusaha menengkan diri.

Betapa terkejutnya ia dengan sebuah pemandangan yang tidak layak untuk dilihat. Ia melihat _appa_-nya sedang bercumbu panas dengan seorang _yeoja_. Sungguh _appa_-nya sudah tak termaafkan lagi.

"_Appa_..."

Ucapnnya lirih, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh kedua orang yang di hadapnnya kini yang terlihat panik. Matanya masih memandang lurus tak percaya pada sang _appa_. Lidahnya sudah terasa kelu, kedua lututnya terasa lemas tak beryulang seolah ingin merosotkan dirinya yang sudah tak berdaya di hadapan _appa_ yang telah mengecewakannya. Mengecewakan adiknya, bahkan mengecewakan _eomma_ yang sangat dicintainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Wu Yifan!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu _appa_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama dengan _yeoja_ murahan itu? Tidak kusangka ternyata _appa_ seperti ini."

"Dasar anak berengsek!"

Yunho tidak segan-segan melayangkan tangannya ke arah putra sulungnya. Dirinya sudah naik pitam atas kelakukan putranya itu. Namun mendadak niatnya untuk menampar wajah di hadapnnya terhenti setelah perkataan sang anak yang terdengar sangat frontal.

"Kurasa _appa_ tidak ingin kehilangan kepercayaan kolega _appa_ jika melakukan saat ini di hadapan _yeoja_ itu. Bukankah _yeoja_ itu adalah salah satu pebisnis ternama di negeri ini? _Appa_ akan kehilangan separuh saham jika bertindak kasar padaku saat ini karena _yeoja_ itu berpikiran bahwa _appa_ seorang ringan tangan. Walaupun memang kenyataannya seperti itu."

Yifan mengerang tertahan menatap tajam _appa_-nya. Rahangnya mengeras menahan emosi yang bisa saja keluar saat ini juga. Tetapi sangat beruntung dirinya masih memiliki kesabaran sehingga hal yang tidak di inginkan tidak terjadi. Ia hanya menghela nafas kasar sebagai peralihannya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika _eomma_ mengetahui hal ini? Ah, kurasa _appa_ akan disuguhkan perceraian besok pagi. Dan _appa_ akan kembali kepada masa sulit dulu sebelum menikahi _eomma_. Aku yakin _appa_ tidak bisa bertahan setelah sekian lama menikmati kemewahan yang diberikan _haraboji_. Hal ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa _appa_ sudah menghianati seluruh kepercayaan yang diberikan _haraboji_ pada _appa_," sungutnya tajam.

Yifan menatap tajam kepada _appa_-nya dan menghujani _namja_ berbadan tegap itu dengan serentetan kalimat yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Dengan sedikit senyuman penuh arti ia berucap tanpa rasa ragu. Dari sudut matanya, ia juga dapat melihat betapa paniknya _yeoja_ itu sambil memunguti barang-barangnya.

Yunho hanya diam dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya yang juga di warisi pada putra sulungnya yang berada di hadapannya kini. Tanpa berniat mengeluarkan pembelaan ia hanya terus diam dan memandangi punggung Yifan yang sudah meninggalkannya hingga menghilang di balik pintu hitam yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya.

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini dan sudah mau memberikan reviewnya.. aku seneng bgt reviewnya positif, dan aku juga jadi semangat.. jadi jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. Gumawo ^^


	6. Chapter 7

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

Cash:

**Wu Yi Fan | Huang Zi Tao | Wu Sehun | Wu Yunho | Wu (Kim) Jaejoong**

Cash lainnya akan di temukan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu

Story Line: Wari Hidayati

Lenght: Chaptered

Rete: T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

** FF ini remake dari novel '****Wish In Believe****' karya '****Wari Hidayati****'. Terdapat pengurangan kata, penambahan kata, pe****ng****gantian tempat, dan p****engg****antian bahasa untuk menyesuaikan cerita yang dinginkan.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**#7**

Langit sore memancarkan warna kemerahan yang mempu membuat siluet indah. Huang Zitao berjalan dengan senyuman terkulum indah di bibirnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu terlalu bahagia hari ini dan mungkin akan terus berlanjut hingga hari-hari berikutnya.

Perkataan Yifan dibenarkan oleh Tao. Tidak ada gunanya untuk menutupi diri dan tidak baik untuk terpuruk pada masa lalu. Yifan telah membuka pikirannya yang sekian lama sudah diselimuti kabut kelam dari masa lalunya.

Ya, salah satu alasan yang selama ini disembunyikan agar ia bisa berada di negara itu adalah masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari masa lalunya. Namun ia melakukan dengan cara yang salah sebelum Yifan menyadarinya.

"Yifan _sunbae_, _gumawoyo_. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya terbebas dari masa lalu," ujarnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"_Cheonmanneyo_, Tao-_ssi_."

Langkah kaki Tao mendadak berhenti saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Ia membalikkan tubuh dengan perasaan gugup yang luar biasa mencoba untuk memastikan suara itu. Tidak salah. Wu Yifan berada di belakangnya dan hanya berjalan dua langkah saja darinya.

"_Annyeong_, Tao-_ssi_."

_Namja_ ini sangat pandai memainkan hatinya. Bahkan terlalu pandai dalam mempengaruhi hati. Setelah mengejutkannya dengan jawaban itu, kini ia menyapanya dengan sapaan yang terdengar seperti hubungan yang sudah sangat dekat. Meskipun bukan untuk pertama kalinya, namun ia tidak pernah mampu untuk mengontrol hatinya jika _namja_ itu sudah berucap padanya.

"_Aa... annyeong_, Yifan _sunbae_. Ap... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sambil terbat-bata.

"Hmm, menikmati hari, mencari sebuah ketenangan. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin menikmati pemandangan sore di sini."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau melaluinya bersamaku?"

Tao kembali terperangah mendengar penuturan Yifan. Belum sempat ia menjawabnya, _namja_ itu sudah memegang tangannya dengan erat membawa masuk keteman indah itu. Ia sungguh mengagumi _namja_ yang berada di sampingnya itu, namun tidak pernah sedikitput terpikir olehnya untuk berada sedekat ini bahkan sampai berpegangan tangan. Seperti sedang bermimpi saja. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali sambil mencubit pipinya, memastikan dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Kenapa kau mencubit pipimu sendiri? Apa kau merasa sedang bermimpi?"

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Yifan bisa menerka pikirannya? Ia melakukan secara diam-diam. Apakah _namja_ itu memiliki indra keenam? Tao menatapnya penuh tanya. _Namja_ itu hanya tunduk menatap lurus ke depan tanpa minat.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, tanya saja. Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan seperti itu Tao-_ya_."

"_Sunbae_, kau manusia apa bukan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau muncul tiba-tiba dibelakangku, dan mengejutkanku."

"_Mian_, jika membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Dan kau juga dengan mudahnya membaca pikiranku. Terlalu sering membaca pikiranku."

"Menurutmu begitu? Kau berpikir aku makhluk gaib? Kalau aku makhuk gaib, tidak mungkin mereka bisa memandangi wajah tampanku ini. Lagi pula memang pikiranmu itu sangat mudah di tebak bisa dilihat dari sikap yang kau tunjukan."

"Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri. Banyak yang lebih tampan darimu. Huft... ternyata begitu. Sikapku sangat mudah untuk ditebak," Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hahaha... kau sangat lucu Tao-_ya_. Jika aku memiliku waktu lebih lama lagi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan wajah ceriamu itu. Aku akan berusaha untuk terus membuatmu ceria seperti dulu."

"Yakin sekali kau berbicara, _sunbae_. _A ne_ kau memanggilku seperti seakan kita sudah kenal cukup lama saja. Kau membuatku sedikit canggung."

"Lalu kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa? Bukankah memang benar kita sudah mengenal cukup lama? Kurasa tidak salah jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu,"

"Kita memang sudah mengenal cukup lama, hanya saja kita baru bertemu beberapa waktu belakangan ini saja. Ya sudah, terserah padamu saja ingin memanggil aku apa. Seperti itu juga terdengar lebih baik."

"Dan kau cukup memanggilku _oppa_, _otte_?"

"_Nde_, _op..oppa_."

* * *

**Wish In Believe**

* * *

Senja pun sudah berubah menjadi gelap dengan cahaya lampu sebagai penerangannya. Yifan dan Tao mulai menikmati momen kedekatan mereka yang terbilang cukup cepat itu mengingat Tao seorang yang sangat ramah dan ceria.

"_Oppa_, _gumawo_. Ternyata rasanya memang lebih lega setelah kita melepaskan masa lalu."

"Kau benar-benar melakukanya? Bagauslah jika itu berhasil. Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya."

"_Geundae_, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Apa maksud perkataanmu beberapa saat lalu? Maksud jika kau memiliki waktu yang lebih lama? Apa kau akan pergi kesuatu tempat?"

"Huft... jangan dipikirkan. Itu hanya kata-kata yang tanpa sadar aku ucapkan saja. Kau ini terlalu terpengaruh drama-drama di televisi saja."

"Hehehe... jika di drama kalimat itu memiliki makna tertentu. Aku pikir hal itu juga sama denganmu."

"Memangnya apa makna kalimat itu jika di dalam sebuah drama?"

"Hm, seperti sebuah pertanda seseorang itu akan pergi jauh meninggalkan kita. Sangat jauh, bahkan sangat mustahil bagi kita untuk menemuinya kembali."

"_Gurae_, lalu apa yang mereka lakukan setelah mereka mengalaminya?"

"Maksudmu orang yang ditinggalkan? Tentu saja mereka sangat bersedih. Bahkan tidak hanya menangis dan terlarut dalam kesedihan saja. Kau tahu, biasanya seperti itu seperti pertanda sebuah kematian."

"Andaikan hal itu terjadi padaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau menyesal telah bertemu denganku?"

"_Anio_. Aku pasti sangat bersedih. Kau tahu _oppa_, sedikit banyak kehadiranmu itu membawa pengaruh baik untukku. Bahkan aku menjadi seperti ini, karena kau membuatku menyadarinya. Jika hal itu terjadi, siapa lagi yang akan menasehatiku? _Oppa_ bahkan teman _namja_ pertama yang aku miliki semenjak aku menginjakkan kakiku ke negeri ini. Kurasa aku tidak akan siap menerimanya. Masa kelam mungkin akan kembali memenjarakanku lagi."

"Seperti itukah? Kau masih tetap bisa menjalani hari-harimu meskipun tanpa aku. Jangan biarkan hal itu mengganggu hidupmu, Tao-_ya_. Itu tidak akan baik untukmu."

"_Oppa_, kenapa permbicaraan kita menjadi seperti ini? Perkataanmu membuat aku tidak tenang saja. _Mianhae oppa_, gara-gara pertanyaan bodohku itu kita jadi membahas hal yang tidak penting seperti ini."

Yifan hanya tersenyum ringan menanggapi pengelakan yang Tao lakukan. Ia tahu _yeoja_ itu mulai tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan mereka yang sebenarnya menyimpan rahasia itu. Namun ia tetap berusaha bersikap biasa saja untuk mengalihkannya.

"_Oppa_, boleh aku bertanya kembali?"

"_Kaerumyo_. Aku akan menjawab semampuku."

"Hmm... saat aku berada dirumahmu malam itu, _eomma_-mu bercerita padaku. Beliau bilang selama ini kau tidak pernah membawa seorang _yeoja_ ke rumahmu. Dan saat itu akulah yang pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumahmu. _Eomma_-mu bilang, hmm..."

"Aku akan membawa seorang _yeoja_ yang menurutku pantas menjadi pendampingku? Itu yang kau maksud?"

"_Ne_, hmm, aku tidak enak hati pada _eomma_-mu. Sepertinya beliau telah salah paham dengan kedatanganku saat itu _oppa_. Bisakah _oppa _menjelaskan pada _eomma_-mu?"

"Itu tidak salah. Itu benar semua. Aku memang pernah berjanji pada _eomma_-ku. Kau _yeoja _yang kumaksud. _Yeoja_ yang aku inginkan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktuku. Satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang aku harap bersedia bersamaku. _Geundae_, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Karena aku tahu pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menyakitimu. Mungkin lebih dari yang kubanyangkan."

"_Oppa_..."

"Aku melepaskanmu kembali Tao-_ya_. Aku tahu keinginanku itu hanyalah sebuah keegoisanku saja. Sudah cukup bagiku untuk menatapmu seperti ini."

Apa maksud Yifan sebenarnya? Kenapa Yifan dengan mudahnya mengatakan ingin melepaskannya? Tidak tahukah Yifan bahwa dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Ia sudah terlalu jauh jatuh pada pesona _namja_ itu. Seakan _namja_ itulah oksigen dirinya untuk bernafas.

Cairan bening itu sukses mengalir di pipi mulus Yifan. Susah payah ia menahannya tapi cairan itu tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia menangis dalam diam tanpa suara yang membuat segala sesuatu terasa semakin menyakitkan. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagian dan masa depan _yeoja_ manis itu seperti apa yang disampaikan _yeoja_ itu meskipun hanya dalam bayangan semata saja.

Perlahan sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuh Yifan dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Mencoba mengalirkan rasa nyaman itu kepada _namja _yang ada di hadapnnya. Ia bahkan belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan dan langsung dipatahkan oleh Yifan.

"Kalau kau tak egois, tidak mungkin kau menyampaikan hal itu. Kau tahu _oppa_, sebuah keegoisan inilah yang membuatku semakin menyadari perasaanku. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, aku juga berharap dan menginginkan _oppa_ untuk melalui hari kita bersama-sama."

"Ini tidak akan mudah, Tao-_ya_. Kau sudah salah mencintaiku."

"Aku tidak salah _oppa_, karena cinta itu sendiri yang menuntun hatiku. Bukankah kau yang mengajariku untuk yakin terhadap sesuatu hal telah kita lakukan? Dan kau juga mengatakan untuk tidak menyesalinya. Dan aku menyakini semua itu. Aku tidak menyesali apa yang telah kupilih, karena aku memilihnya dengan kenyakinanku dan hatiku."

Yifan menatap nanar _yeoja_ yang berada di hadapannya. Ia mencoba mencari sebuah kebohongan dari sepasang mata panda itu, tetapi ia tidak menemukan sebuah kebohongan.

Lalu tanganya tergerak untuk mengusap lembut wajah Tao. Merasakan setiap inci kehalusan kulit wajah nan lembut itu dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Mencoba menyimpannya dalam memori terdalamnya. Wajah yang mampu menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Wajah yang sudah menjadi candunya, wajah _yeoja_-nya.

"_Saranghae_ Tao-_ya_, _jongmal saranghae_.."

"_Nado saranghae_, Yifan _oppa_."

Dengan segenap rasa bahagia yang menghinggapinya, diraihnya tubuh Tao dan memeluknya dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepasnya. Air mata mereka pun kembali mengalir membasahi pipi sebagai bukti perasaan mereka yang telah tersampaikan. Merasakan kebahagian yang selama ini bersembunyi dari mereka. Di sebuah taman indah di malam dingin dan sunyi. Malam yang menunjukkan sebagai awalnya masuk musim dingin di negara gingseng itu dengan salju yang berjatuhan sebagai saksi awal kisah cinta mereka.

* * *

**Wish In Believe**

* * *

Dua sejoli yang baru menjalin tali cinta itu berjalan berdampingan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan melalui tiap sentuhan lembut itu. Berjalan di bawah terangnya sinar bulan dan lampu-lampu taman yang menerangi tiap sudut tempat itu. Cukup lama mereka menghabisi waktu di tempat itu yang rasakan sangat berat untuk mereka tinggalkan. Begitu banyak cerita yang telah terjadi di taman itu hingga pada akhirnya mereka menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," ucap Yifan saat mereka tiba di depan mobil pribadi _namja_ tampan itu. Ia membuka pintu depan bagian penumpang dan mempersilahkan _yeoja_ manis di sampingnya untuk masuk dan setelahnya segera ia beralih pada bagian kemudi, menyalakan mesin mobil dan dengan sekejap mobil itu sudah bersatu dengan mobil-mobil lainnya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul.

* * *

**Wish In Believe**

* * *

Setelah melalui perjalan yang tidak begitu lama, mobil itu kini berhenti sempurna di sebuah apartemen yang diketahui Yifan cukup mewah namun tetap terlihat sedehana dan minimalis. Sepadan dengan diri Tao yang tenang dan sederhana.

'_Apakah yeoja di hadapannya kini seorang keturunan kongromerat?'_ pikir Yifan dalam hati.

"Kau tinggal di sini, sendiri?"

"_Ne_, _waeyo oppa_?"

"Apakah kau tinggal di sini tidak terlalu mahal? Terlebih kau hanya sendiri dengan pekerjaan part time, Tao-_ya_. Ah maksudku, aku bisa saja membantumu jika kau butuh, tapi selama ini dengan apa kau membayar semuanya?"

"Aa, ini apartemen yang dibangun oleh keluargaku, _oppa_. Ya, salah satu bagian perusahaan keluargaku di Korea."

"Ah, _mian_ aku salah mengiramu."

"_Gwenchana oppa_. Aku justru sangat senang kau mengenalku sebagai orang biasa. Ah, kau ingin singgah terlebih dahulu?"

"_Aniya_, lain kali saja. Ini sudah pukul sepeluh malam, masuklah. Angin malam bersalju seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesahatan."

"_Ne_, kau juga berhati-hatilah saat pulang."

"_Nde_, jaga dirimu baik-baik Tao-_ya_."

**CUP**

Terlihat warna merah merona di pipi Tao, setelah Yifan memberikan ciuman di kening Tao. Jelas Tao kelihatan bahagia setelah menerima perlakukan dari Yifan seperti itu.

"_Pay pay_, _oppa_."

Mereka pun berpisah setelah diakhiri lambaian hangat dari _yeoja_ manis itu. Yifan masih tetap pada posisinya semula, ia sengaja menunggu di sana hingga _yeoja_-nya itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan matanya, ia hanya ingin memastikan Tao tetap dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Setelahnya Yifan kembali melanjukan mobil sport hitam miliknya menembus kelamnya malam menyelusuri jalanan kota Seoul menuju rumahnya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Kejadian saat itu kembali memenjarakan dirinya sendiri dalam kesedihan. Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

Gumawo yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca ff ini dan meninggalkan review. Aku jadi semangat untuk update lagi. Jadi jangan bosan-bosan ya menunggu chap berikutnya...


	7. Chapter 8

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf sm para reader, kemarin saya sempat salah mengupdate dan baru menyadari kekurangan di chapter 1 karena langsung ke chapter 3 dan sekarang saya sudah merubahnya, chapter 2 di gabung ke chapter 1.. Gumawo^^**

**.**

**.**

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

Cash:

**Wu Yi Fan | Huang Zi Tao | Wu Sehun | Wu Yunho | Wu (Kim) Jaejoong**

Cash lainnya akan di temukan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu

Story Line: Wari Hidayati

Lenght: Chaptered

Rete: T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

** .**

**FF ini remake dari novel '****Wish In Believe****' karya '****Wari Hidayati****'. Terdapat pengurangan kata, penambahan kata, pe****ng****gantian tempat, dan p****engg****antian bahasa untuk menyesuaikan cerita yang ada.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**#8**

Suara isakan tangis terdengar di dalam sebuah rumah mewah. Suara pilu menyayat hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Tangis yang seakan tidak bisa lagi untuk dihentikan. Hatinya sakit. Perasaanya telah hancur lebur bersama tangisan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Dirinya sudah terlalu kecewa atas takdir yang menimpanya.

Kim Jaejoong atau sekarang menjadi nyonya Wu, terus bersimpuh di hadapan sang suami yang sedang murka. Tidak mengerti apa penyebab suaminya sampai berlaku kasar pada malam ini. Terlihat sangat mengerikan seakan-akan ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

Sementara itu sepasang mata sedang menyaksikkan pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi antara kedua orang tuanya. Wu Sehun, dia duduk mendekapkan lututnya di depan pintu kamar. Ia masih terlalu takut menghadapi _appa_-nya.

**Ceklek...**

Pintu utama rumah mewah itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggu oleh sang kepala keluarga. Betepa terkejutnya ia melihat keadaan rumah yang sangat berantakan, bahkan lebih parah dari tragedi gempa bumi sekalipun. Pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana.

'_Apa yang terjadi di rumah?'_ pikirnya.

Matanya menatap sekeliling mencari jawaban. Dilihatnya seorang maid yang menghampirinya dengan deraian air mata.

"_Mianhamnida_, _doryeonim_. Kami tidak bisa menolong nyonya."

"Apa yang terjadi pada _eomma_, _ahjumma_? Ada apa dengan _eomma_?" tanyanya kaget.

"Tuan, mengamuk dan tidak berhenti marah sejak beliau pulang tadi sore. Beliau menghancurkan segalanya dan terus meneriaki nama Anda dengan... dengan... kata-kata yang sangat kasar. Nyonya berusaha mencegah, namun..."

Yifan segera berlari menuju sumber suara yang terdengar mengerikan dari salah satu ruangan yang terdapat di dalam rumah itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan lagi penjelasan dari maid yang mencoba memberikan penjalesan padanya. Ia sudah tahu maksud penjelasan itu. Ya, satu-satunya orang yang membuat semua ini terjadi adalah dirinya. Dan dengan rasa gugup, takut dan sedikit sisa keberanian yang Yifan miliki ia menatap sang kepala keluarga itu tanpa berkedip.

"Masih berani kau menginjakkan kakimu dirumah ini huh! Mati saja kau bereksek! Aku tidak berharap mempunyai anak sepertimu!"

"Wu Yunho, jaga bicaramu! Dia anakmu!"

Pedebatan kembali terjadi antara kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh ia tidak tega melihat _yeoja_ cantik yang terlihat rapuh itu sedang membelanya, membiarkan dirinya terluka demi anak yang sudah menghancurkan hubungan _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya. Yifan berjalan mendekati sang _eomma_, meraih tubuh rapuh itu, berusaha untuk melindungi serangan dari _appa_-nya yang bertubi-tubi.

"Yifan-_ah_, _andwae_.." tangis _yeoja_ rapuh itu dalam pelukan sang putra.

"_Eomma_ menjauhlah. _Jebal_, jangan melukai dirimu karena aku lagi."

"Yifan-_ah_..."

_Yeoja_ itu merintih mendengar ucapan sang putra yang terdengar sayup-sayup itu. _Yeoja_ itu melakukan keinginan putranya yang masih menjadi bulan-bulanan sang suami tercinta. Ia tak sanggup melihat sang anak yang sangat dicintainya itu diperlakukan sekasar itu oleh suaminya.

"_Eomma_..." suara pilu terdengar memenuhi rongga telinganya.

"_Eomma_..."

Anak bungsunya menangis sesegukan dan berlari memeluk dirinya. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selaian membalas pelukan itu. Hingga akhrinya ia kembali mendengar suara putra pertamanya nyaring dan tegas.

"Lakukan sepuasmu _appa_. Lakukan bahkan hingga aku mati sekalipun. Asal jangan kau sentuh _eomma_-ku."

"Sudah berani kau rupannya Wu Yifan. Apakah ini yang dapati selama hidupmu? Setelah sekolah sekian lamanya?! Ini yang kau pelajari di setiap tingkatan sekolahmu, hah?!"

"_Appa_ yang mengajarinya padaku. _Appa_ yang mengajariku untuk menjadi seorang pembangkang. Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika _appa_ tidak seperti itu!"

**Plakk...**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi putih Yifan. Tamparan yang nyaris membuat dirinya terhuyung kebelakang jika tidak memiliki pendirian yang kokoh. Namun, tidak sedikitpun membuatnya mengerang kesakitan, karena pada dasarnya hatinyalah yang telah tersakiti lebih dalam dari semua itu. Tidak peduli berapa pasang mata yang mentap kejadian itu.

Bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan perlakukan seperti ini. Karena sebelumnya ia juga pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. Bedanya saat itu _eomma_-nya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Kini kejadian itu terjadi lagi, tepat di hadapan sang _eomma_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya yang tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Ia memang tidak mengharapkan bantuan dari mereka.

"Akibat perbuatanmu, aku kehilngan kepercayaan kolegaku. Gara-gara kau perusahaan hampir merosot. Pergi kau dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah kembali lagi. Kau bukan lagi anakku."

Kalimat itu akhirnya terlontarkan juga oleh sang kepala keluarga yang sepertinya sudah mampu mengendalikan emosinya yang sejak sore tadi meledak-ledak. Kalimat yang sudah diperkirakan akan keluar dalam waktu cepat. Kalimat yang selama ini ditakutinya.

"Bawa barang-barangmu dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah kau kembali lagi, Wu Yifan. Namamu sudah aku hapus dari daftar keturunan keluarga ini," lanjutnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya tanpa perlu _appa_ mengucapkannya."

"Bahkan aku sekarang sudah tak sudi mendengar kau memanggilku seperti itu," sergah Yunho capat.

"Baiklah, kurasa tak ada gunanya lagi kehadiranku di sini. Aku mungkin tidak tahu apakah _appa_ sudah mengatakannya pada _eomma_ tentang kejadian tadi itu atau belum. Aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi. Kurasa itu sudah menjadi rahasia yang akan kubawa mati. Satu yang kuharapkan darimu _appa_, semuanya berawal dari _appa_ dan _appa_-lah yang bisa menghentikannya."

"Keberadaanku memang hanya sebentar di dunia ini, jadi kuharap _appa_ tidak pernah menyesal setelah semua ini terjadi. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk hidup layak selama ini. Aku tidak akan melupan kebaikanmu _appa_, dan selamanya _appa_ akan tetap menjadi _appa_ bagiku meskipun _appa_ menetang hal itu."

Yifan membungkuk hormat pada _appa_-nya dan berbalik menuju sang _eomma_ dan _dongsaeng_ yang sangat dicintainya. Ia duduk di hadapan _eomma_-nya. Dipeluk tubuh lemah sang _eomma_ dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin terlepas.

Yifan memandang sendu pada _dongsaeng_-nya yang tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Ia memeluk erat _dongsaeng_-nya mencoba memberikan segenap kehangatan dari tubuh di hadapannya itu agar tetap kuat dan mampu mengemban tanggung jawab yang kini ia percayakan sepenuhya pada _namja_ kecil itu.

"Jangan menjadi _namja_ yang lemah, kaulah pegangan _eomma_ saat ini. Sesuai janjiku, sekarang kaulah yang bertanggung jawan atas segalanya. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Kuharap kau juga berjanji padaku untuk mengembalikan keluarga ini seperti semula," bisiknya tepat ditelinga sang _dongsaeng_.

Yifan tersenyum kembali kepada dua orang yang berada di hadapnya kini. Mumbungkuk hormat sama seperti ia lakukan pada sang _appa_ tadi. Segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan segala yang ada, termasuk kenangan dalam keluarga itu.

"Aku berjanji, _hyung_."

Suara kecil yang cukup tegas itu menginterupsi langkahnya. Yifan berhenti sejenak sebagai respon atas apa yang didengarnya, lalu ia kembali melangkah tanpa menetap kembali kebelakang. Meninggalkan kesan pilu bagi seluruh penghuni rumah itu, tanpa kecuali _namja_ paruh baya yang dari tadi hanya diam diri menatap kembali punggung itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu utama rumah mereka.

* * *

**-FANTAO-**

* * *

Malam terasa sangat dingin menusuk tulang persendian Yifan saat melangkahkan kikinya di sepanjang jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi. Tubuhnya terasa membeku di tengah salju yang terusa saja turun tiada henti. Sebeku hatinya yang sudah diliputi kekecewaan atas segala hal yang telah terjadi padanya.

Yifan duduk bersandar di sebuah halte yang sudah terlihat sepi di tengah malam. Mendepak erat tubuhnya sendiri untuk mencari kehangatan dari hawa malam yang sangat dingin. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Tubuhnya menegak, sepertinya hal yang di pikirkannya menemukan sebuah jawaban. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menekan sebuah nomor pada ponselnya dan segera terhubung pada orang yang dimaksud.

**"_Yeobseyo,"_** ucap suara di seberang serak. Sepertinya orang itu baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"_Yeobseyo_, _hyung_."

**"_Hm, waeyo Yifan-ah? Penyakitmu kambuh lagi? Kau minum saja obat yang kuberikan kemarin untuk mengatasi rasa sakitnya."_**

Yifan diam tidak menjawab sehutan suara di seberang itu.

**"_Ya! Yifan-ah, kau kenapa, huh? Kenapa kau diam saja? Atau kau baru saja di sapa makhluk gaib? Ya! Jawab aku bocah!"_**

Yifan tersenyum mendagar omelan tidak berujung dari Shim Changmin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _hyung_-nya sendiri. Ocehan _namja_ itu mampu mengobati sedikit rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"_Hyung_..."

**"_Haish! Kenapa kau jadi tidak bisa berbicara, huh? Aku ini dokter, tidak mungkin sampai seperti ini yang terjadi padamu jika penyakit itu kambuh. Atau kau sudah lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara? Apa perlu kuajari..."_ **ucapan Changmin terhenti saat ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara kendaraan yang sedang melintas di sekitar namja yang sedang meneleponnya itu. Tidak mungkin namja itu melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang di pikirkannya. Namja itu masih terlalu waras untuk bertindak gegabah seperti itu.

**"_Yifan-ah, neo odiga? Kenapa banyak suara kendaraan? Ya! Namja pabbo jawab pertanyaanku!" _**

**"_Jangan bertindak gegabah atas apapun yang kau alami. Beritahu aku dimana posisimu. Aku akan menjemputmu. Ingat, tetap ditempatmu!" _**lanjutnya lagi.

Sambungan telepon itu putus secara sepihak. Yifan masih pada posisinya semua dengan ponsel yang masih berada di telinganya dan menatap lurus pemandangan di hadapannya yang terasa hampa baginya. Tangannya terjatuh tepat di atas kedua pahanya yang sudah bergetar hebat menahan dinginnya malam.

Membiarkan ponsel yang sejak tadi digenggamnya terjatuh tanpa ingin mengambilnya ataupun memastikan kondisinya seperti apa. Tangannya tergenggam erat menahan rasa dingin yang sudah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

Cukup lama Yifan duduk sendiri dengan tubuh yang gemetar di sebuah halte bis yang sepi itu. Ia bagaikan mayat hidup yang menunggui tempat itu. Wajahnya pun sudah berubah pucat dengan lingkar mata yang menghitam cukup pekat, bibir yang perlahan membeku dan sedikit membiru akibat aliran darahnya yang mungkin saja berhenti membeku di sekitar bibirnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Disaat cuaca bersalju seperti ini ia hanya menggunakan pakaian seadanya saja yang bahkan tidak bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya lagi. Tubuhnya kini nyaris jatuh tersungkur jika saja tangan itu tidak segera menahan tubuhnya.

Changmin menemukannya setelah lama berkutan dengan _smartphone_-nya untuk melacak keberadaan Yifan dengan mendeteksi lokasi ponsel _namja_ itu karena tidak kunjung memberi tahu posisinya. Ia segera membawa _namja_ yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam mobilnya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal yang selalu di bawanya.

"_Pabbo_. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini Yifan-_ah_. Menyiksa dirimu saja. Apa kau benar-benar sudah bosan hidup, huh?" gerutunya.

Namun _namja_ dihadapannya kini tak kunjung sadar setelah tindakan pertama yang ia lakukan. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bersyukur _namja_ itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan di tubuhnya.

Segera ia melajukan mobilnya menuju kediamannya yang cukup jauh dari tempat Yifan berada dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan pada Yifan jika sadar nanti.

* * *

**-FANTAO-**

* * *

Mobil sedan putih itu kini sudah terparkir sempurna di basemanet sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah dan terkenal. Changmin dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya menggendong Yifan di punggungnya hingga tiba di depan pintu kamar apartemennya. _Namja_ itu segera menekan berbagai nomor untuk membuka password ruangan yang terlihat sederhana dan minimalis. Membaringkan tubuh _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap _dongsaeng_ sendiri di salah satu kamar yang berada didekat pintu masuk.

Ia menatap iba pada Yifan seolah mencari tahu masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Changmin terduduk termenung pada pinggiran kasur. Ia sangat ingin menolong _namja_ yang tak berdaya itu, hanya saja ia tak mampu jika pada akhirnya justru membuat masalah semakin membabi buta. _Namja_ dihadapannya ini sudah terlalu lelah dengan segala permasalahan yang menimpanya. Lagi pula dirinya hanya sebatas dokter pribadi dalam keluarga itu.

Changmin merapihkan anak rambut Yifan yang menyembunyikan wajah tampannya. Ia kembali teringat pertemuan yang tidak disengaja dan takdir yang membawa mereka menjadi akrab bagaikan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_.

* * *

**-FANTAO-**

* * *

**Flasback**

_**Tiga tahun lalu...**_

_**Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt...**_

_Sebuah kelakson mobil berbunyi nyaring seakan memekakkan telinga setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Mobil yang merupakan sumber kelakson itu berada tepat pada tepi jurang, dan nyaris saja terjerembab pada dasar jurang._

_Seorang pemuda terjebak di dalam mobil yang sedang keadaan sekarat. Sungguh, pemuda itu berada dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Tubuhnya terjatuh sempurna pada kemudi dan berlumuran darah. Ia menghela nafas perlahan mencoba bertahan di tengah kesulitan yang melandanya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain berharap ada seseorang yang mengetahui keberadaanya. _

_Sore itu Yifan akan kembali ke Seoul setelah berkunjung dari kediaman sang helmoni. Cukup panjang perjalanan yang harus ia tempuh mengingat rumah heremoni-nya tinggal di sebuah desa yang sangat jauh dari pusat kota. Dengan mengendarai motor pemberian sang appa, ia melintasi jalanan yang terlihat sepi di sepanjang daerah tersebut. Jalanan cukup licin karena baru saja diguyur hujan yang cukup lebat. Dari jarak tidak begitu jauh, ia dapat melihat sebuah kendaraan yang tidak diketahuinya secara pasti. Suara itu terdengar semakin terdengar jelas semakin jelas saat ia melewati sebuah tikungan tajam, namun ia tidak melihat adanya sebuah kendaraan._

_Yifan terus melaju kendaraannya menyusuri jalanan dengan perasaan bingung. Bagaimana mungkin ada suara klakson jika tidak ada kendaraan yang terdapat di sekitar tikungan itu? Ia memutarkan kembali motornya menuju tikungan yang beberapa saat lalu ia lewati. Menjelang tikungan ia mendengar suara klakson kembali dari jarak cukup jauh hingga ia tiba tepat di sekitar tikungan yang dimaksdu tadi._

_Yifan memakirkan motornya pada sebuah badan jalan. Menyusuri pinggiran jalan dengan berjalan kaki. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Mendadak ia melihat bagian sebuah tebing hancur seperti habis tertabak sesuatu. Ia terus menyusuri kembali tebing yang berada di luas batas badan jalan itu. Terdapat pecahan kaca yang berserakan, dan suara klakson itu terdengar semakin memekakkan telinganya. Hatinya semakin tidak tenang._

_Ia terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah mobil yang menjadi sumber klakson, di balik rerumputan tinggi dan pepohonan. Rumput liar dan pepohonan itu benar-benar sempurna menyembunyikan mobil berwarna silver itu. Sangat sulit baginya untuk menyelidiki secara pasti keadaan di dalamnya karena setangah dari bagian mobil tersebut sudah masuk ke dalam tebing jurang dan tertahan oleh kedua buah pohon besar._

"_Apakah ada seseorang di dalam?" teriaknya untuk memastikan karena bisa saja mobil itu sudah dalam keadaan kosong dan korban telah di bawa ke rumah sakit._

_Tapi ia tidak bodoh. Yifan berpikir sejenak. Sangat tidak mungkin mobil itu berada di sini jika sudah diketahui oleh orang lain. Jika memang korbannya telah dibawa ke rumah sakit pasti di sekitar sini sangat ramai karena ada petugas kepolisian. Dengan segenap keberanian yang dimilikinya Yifan menuju ke sebuah bagian kemudi dangan hati-hati. Betapa ia terkejut saat ia melihat seorang namja muda jatuh tertelungkup pada kemudi dalam keadaan sekarat._

"_Ya! Bertahanlah. Aku akan meminta bantuan untuk menolongmu."_

_Yifan segera menelpon kantor polisi wilayah setempat. Menyampaikan situasi yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Ia kembali mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan pemuda yang sedang terjebak di dalam mobil itu setelah menelepon polisi. Yifan memutuskan untuk masuk melalui pintu penumpang yang berada tepat di di belakang kemudi. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia menggapai tubuh namja muda itu dan menariknya hingga mencapai bangku belakang tempatnya berada. Ia berhasil dan segera membawanya keluar dari dalam mobil. Beruntung bagi mereka berdua, karena mobil itu segera terguling ke dalam jurang dan kembali tersangkut pada dahan sebuah pohon besar._

"_Hoh... syukurlah kita sudah keluar dari dalam mobil. Bertahanlah, aku akan membantumu dan menemanimu hingga ambulance tiba."_

_Tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari mulut namja itu. Hanya tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Yifan sebagai jawaban darinya. Namja muda itu menatap samar dan sayu wajah Yifan sampai akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri hingga beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi._

_..._

_Satu minggu sudah Yifan selalu menemani namja muda yang telah ditolongnya itu. Entah kenapaia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab dan harus menjaganya selain janji yang ia tawarkan saat di tempat kejadian. _

_Yifan menatap pemuda yang sedang tertidur tenang itu. Shim Changmin, nama namja itu yang ia ketahui setelah perawat menyampaikannya. Ia kembali dibuat terkejut saat dokter menceritakan tentang Changmin. Changmin merupakan salah satu dokter terbaik di rumah sakit itu, tepatnya ia adalah seorang dokter spesialis._

_Waktu terus berlalu. Tanpa terasa sudah lima bulan Yifan keluar masuk rumah sakit hanya untuk menemui namja tersebut. Hubungannya dengan dokter itu pun semakin dekat. Bahkan tidak jarang di antara mereka saling bertukar pendapat tentang suatu masalah._

"_Hyung, kenapa saat kau sakit dulu aku tak melihat keluargamu untuk menjengukmu?"_

_Yifan memulai pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terhenti setelah ajang adu mulut pendapat beberapa saat yang lalu._

"_Karena mereka selalu menjengukku dari atas sana," jawab Changmin dengan senyumannya._

"_Ah, mianhae hyung. Aku tak bermaksud mengulang masa lalumu."_

"_Gwenchana. Jangan merasa bersalah begitu, lagi pula kerena masa lalu itulah aku seperti ini. Menjalani hidup dengan penuh kenyakinan dan harapan yang aku miliki."_

"_Kau hebat hyung. Aku salut padamu."_

"_Aku bahkan lebih salut padam. Gumawo sudah menolongku saat itu, Yifan-ah. Aku bahkan tidak akan pernah bosan untuk berterima kasih padamu."_

"_Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan hyung."_

"_Kau tahu? Saat itu aku berpikir kejadian itu adalah akhir kisah hidupku. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Bayang-bayang keluargaku beberapa tahun silam, dan keluarga baruku di panti asuhan kembali terlintas dalam pikiranku. Bayangan perlakukan ahjumma-ku yang sangat keterlaluan juga menjadi bagian yang terlintas dalam pikiranku. Dan saat aku merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku mendengar kau berteriak memastikan keberadaanku. Jantungku bergemuruh seakan diberi kekuatan untuk bangkit kembali. Saat kau berusaha membawaku keluar dari mobil itu, membahayakan dirimu untukku, saat itulah aku berjanji untuk terus mengingatmu. Berjanji dalam hatiku untuk melakukan yang terbaik bagi orang yang telah menyelamatkanku jika kau masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup kembali oleh Tuhan."_

"_Kau tidak perlu berjanji seperti itu, hyung. Berjanji itu sangat berat."_

"_Aku tahu. Tapi hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu Yifan-ah. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya. Dan satu lagi, aku sangat senang mengetahuimu lebih muda dariku."_

"_Wae? Kenapa kau bisa senang?"_

"_Karena impianku untuk memiliki seorang dongsaeng terwujud. Selama ini aku hidup sendiri. Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal sangat membuatku kesulitan menjalani hari. Oleh karena itu aku selalu merasa kau adalah dongsaeng-ku, meskipun kita tidak lahir dari rahim yang sama. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksakanmu untuk menganggapku sebagai hyung-mu. Bagiku saperti ini sudah cukup."_

_Namja itu berkata dengan segenap hatinya, membuatnya tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan dari namja itu. Namja yang terlalu baik untuknya. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menyakiti hati dokter muda itu. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah menganggap Changmin sebagai hyung-nya sendiri._

"_Kau akan selalu menjadi hyung-ku, dokter Shim," balasnya._

**Flashback end**

* * *

**-FANTAO-**

* * *

Senyuman pilu penuh sendu kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Changmin. Ditatapnya Yifan sangat dalam. Baru saja ia mendapatkan seorang _dongsaeng_ yang mengerti dirinya, apakah kali ini harus kehilangan orang yang di sayanginya lagi?

Baginya Yifan adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya saat ini. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan sosoknya. Sosok yang telah memberikan banyak arti dalam di hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Yifan terlihat gelisah hingga ia membuka matanya perlahan. Tangannya bergerak untuk memegang kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar di tubuhnya, membuat perutnya terasa sangat mual dan ingin sekali memuntahkan segala yang terdapat di dalamnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Yifan-_ah_, _gwenchana_? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kepalamu sakit? _Marhaebwa_, Yifan-_ah_."

Ia tidak bisa menjawab suara itu. Lidahnya terasa sangat kelu dan saat ini ia merasakan sakit yang sudah tidak tertahan di kepalanya.

"Aarrgh..." ringisnya.

"Yifan-_ah_, _jebal_. Jawab aku. Apa yang kau rasakan? _Marhaebwa_, biar aku bisa membantumu."

Changmin tidak bisa tenang melihat keadaan Yifan yang sudah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh _namja_ yang berada di hadapanya. Perlahan air matanya meluncur keluar dari pelupuk mata Changmin saat ia melihat kondisi _namja_ yang sudah dianggap sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

Yifan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengejutkan Changmin yang masih berusaha menenangkannya. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kamar itu. Sudah tidak asing lagi baginya rumah itu, karena sudah menjadi rutinitasnya menyinggahi rumah Changmin setiap minggunya.

Sambil di bantu Changmin, Yifan terbungkuk lemah pada wastafel dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya seakan membuat seluruh persendiannya lemah dan membuatnya jatuh tersandar pada dinding di sampingnya.

"_Hyung_, apakah memang sesakit ini rasanya?" tanya Yifan akhirnya bersuara dengan tubuh pucat dan gemetar.

Changmin menatap Yifan sendu. Matanya kembali memanas setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar pilu itu. Ia tak kuasa memandang Yifan yang sudah terkulai lemas dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Dipeluknya tubuhn Yifan dengan erat mencoba membagi kekuatannya.

'_Tuhan berikan kesembuhan padanya. Aku akan melakukan sebaik mungkin untuk kesembuhannya dan hidupnya. Apapun yang terjadi padanya saat ini, kumohon kuatkan dia. Aku tidak ingin masalah itu memperburuk keadaanya,'_ pintannya dalam hati.

Dipapahnya kembali tubuh Yifan menuju kasur dan membaringkannya dengan hati-hati. Menyelimuti _namja_ itu lalu segera ia keluar dari kamar menuju ruang pribadinya untuk mengambil beberapa alat kedokteran dan beberapa obat. Ia kembali berlari menuju kamar tempat Yifan terbaring dan dengan telaten ia merawatnya.

"Tekanan darahmu sangat rendah. Denyut nadimu juga sangat lemah. Kau bahkan sampai muntah. Tidak mungkin sampai seperti ini jika kau meminum obat dariku. _Meningioma_ itu bahkan bukan jenis tumor ganas. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi padamu?"

Changmin terlihat panik. Tubuhnya seakan kaku dan tangannya bergetar hebat. Dengan pikiran yang berkecambuk dengan keadaan tubuh yang tidak terkontrol ia berusaha untuk merawat Yifan. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia seperti ini dalam menghadapi orang sakit. Perlahan ia mendudukkan Yifan dan membuat _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya bersandar padanya.

"Minumlah."

Ucapnya parau dan dengan tangan yang masih bergetar ia menyuapi obat itu ke dalam mulut Yifan. Ia terpaksa memberika obat pereda nyeri dengan dosis yang cukup tinggi pada Yifan kali ini.

Changmin tidak ingin dan tidak bisa melihat Yifan seperti sekarang. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang menjelang esok hari hingga ia bisa memaksa _namja_ itu memeriksakan kondisinya lebih lanjut di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikanya. Yifanlah periolitasnya saat ini. _Namja_ yang membuatnya merasa sebagai seorang kakak dan memiliki keluarga.

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

Yang penasaran sama penyakit Yifan, tuh udah di omongin kok sm dokter Shim.. tinggal tunggu takdir Yifan ya.. ^^

Thank untuk reader yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya, mengikuti cerita ini, dan menjadikan cerita ini sebagai cerita favorit. Aku sangat senang dan itu membuatku tambah semangat untuk terus melanjutkan menulis ff ini.


	8. Chapter 9

**WISH IN BELIEVE**** (FANTAO ver)**

Cash:

**Wu Yi Fan | Huang Zi Tao | Wu Sehun | Wu Yunho | Wu (Kim) Jaejoong**

Cash lainnya akan di temukan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu

Lenght: Chaptered

Rete: T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

** FF ini remake dari novel '****Wish In Believe****' karya '****Wari Hidayati****'. Terdapat pengurangan kata, penambahan kata, pe****ng****gantian tempat, dan p****engg****antian bahasa untuk menyesuaikan cerita yang ada.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**#9**

Cinta terkadang mampu mengubah diri seseorang. Mampu mengubah segalanya. Entah kekuatan apa yang terdapat dalam kata yang disebut 'cinta'.

Lima bulan sudah waktu yang dilalui Yifan dalam kehidupan barunya, sendiri. Ia tidak munafik, sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya sendiri karena ada Changmin sang dokter sekaligus _hyung_ yang selalu dihormatinya dan juga Tao _yeoja_ yang sangat dicintainya.

Diam-diam ia juga masih sering berkomunikasi dengan adik tersayangnya, Sehun. Hal itu ia lakukan sekedar untuk menanyakan kondisi sang _eomma_, adiknya, dan juga keluarganya.

Hari ini ia duduk di sebuah taman tempatnya biasa menunggu Sehun. Kali ini ada Tao yang bersedia menemaninya. Bukan rahasia lagi bagi _yeoja_ manis itu tentang hubungan kekasihnya dengan keluarganya. Ia juga sudah mengetahui jika Yifan sudah tidak tinggal di rumah itu dan ia tahu bahwa Yifan sudah tidak dianggap sebagai anak oleh _appa_-nya sendiri.

"_Hyung_..."

Sebuah suara terdengar sedikit berteriak yang tertuju pada Yifan. Sehun berlari kecil menuju tempat Yifan dan Tao berada. Matanya membulat sempurna menyadari ada seorang _yeoja_ yang ternyata berada di samping _hyung_-nya. Sedetik kemudian kembali menyipit dengan kening berkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tao _nuna_?" tanya ragu mengingat ini adalah kedua kalinya mereka saling bertemu.

"_Ne_, _anyyeong_ Sehuna."

Sapa _yeoja_ manis itu sambil tersenyum ramah pada _namja_ remaja yang berada dihadapanya. Ia tidak menyangka begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Sehun. Jika beberapa bulan lalu bocah itu terlihat pipinya sedikit _cubby_, namun sekarang justru terlihat tirus dan sudah tidak mempunyai semangat.

"_Annyeong nuna_. Senang kembali bertemu dengan _nuna_ manis."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi. _Eotteoke jinaesseoyo_ (bagaimana kabarmu)? _Nuna_ perhatikan sekarang keadaanmu kurang baik?"

"Huft..."

Sehun hanya menghela nafas singkat dan sekilas menatap Yifan meminta kepastian. Yifan yang menyadarinya hanya mengangguk mengerti maksud tatapan adiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi, hm?" Yifan membuka suara.

"_Eomma_ sedang sakit, sudah tiga hari _hyung_. Sementara _appa_ tidak ada perhatian sedikitpun pada _eomma_."

Seketika Yifan dan Tao terkejut mendengar kabar dari Sehun. Tao dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa khawatirnya Yifan terhadap keadaan _eomma_-nya saat ini. _Namja_ itu bahkan dengan serta merta meraih bahu adiknya meminta penjelasan lebih tentang situasi yang sebenarnya.

"_Marhaebwa_, Sehuna. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya _eomma_ sudah sering sakit semenjak _hyung_ meninggalkan rumah. _Mianhae_, karena aku tak memberi tahu pada _hyung_. _Eomma_ selalu meminta pada _appa_ untuk membawamu kembali ke rumah, tapi _appa_ selalu membentak _eomma_ dengan keras. _Eomma_ bahkan sering tidur di kamarmu untuk melepas rindunya. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya _hyung_. _Appa_ akan membentak jika sedikit saja aku berbicara mengenaimu. Bahkan pernah menggeretakku dengan ancaman yang sama denganmu. _Ottokhae_, _hyung_?" bocah itu bahkan masih tidak mau menerima kenyatan yang terjadi dalam keluarganya.

"Bahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu _appa_ pernah menyuruh orangnya untuk membuang barang-barang yang ada di kamarmu _hyung_. Tapi _eomma_ menahannya dan mengancam akan bunuh diri jika hal itu terjadi, _appa_ hanya diam saja mendengar ancaman _eomma_ dan langsung pergi. Sekarang _eomma_ kembali sakit setelah beberapa hari lalu bermimpi tentangmu. _Eomma_ bercerita padaku dalam mimpinya _hyung_.. _hyung_.. meninggalkan kami semua. Kau meninggalkan kami sangat jauh, _hyung_. Oleh sebab itu _eomma_ sakit memikirkanmu."

Sehun semakin terisak sambil mengingat beberapa kejadian yang telah terjadi. Yifan tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun berharap adik tersayangnya tetap kuat menjalaninya. Yifan menatap hampa pemandangan di depannya saat memeluk tubuh kurus milik adiknya.

Hal itu terlihat jelas dimata Tao. _Yeoja_ manis itu melihat jelas linangan airmata yang ada dimata _namja_-nya. Ia menahannya karena tidak ingin membuat adiknya semakin lemah. Ia tahu Yifan menahan kesedihannya terlalu dalam.

"Sehuna, katakan pada _eomma_ bahwa aku selalu ada untuk kalian. Katakan juga padanya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan mimpi itu dan katakan tentang apa yang kita lakukan selama ini. Tolong jaga _eomma_, Sehuna. Kau satu-satunya harapanku. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, percayalah dan yakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

Sehun menatap dalam mata Yifan. Mencerna setiap perkataan yang di lontarkan _hyung_-nya. Ia mengangguk mengerti saat berhasil merekam kalimat-kalimat itu. Tetapi tak berlangsung lama saat suara besar yang sangat dikenal Yifan dan Sehun menginterupsi mereka. _Appa_ mereka mengetahui kagiatan yang mereka dilakukan di taman itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Masih berani kau menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku, Wu Yifan! Kau Wu Sehun, segera pulang! Atau kau akan selamanya keluar dari rumahku!"

Mereka bertiga terkejut mendengar suara besar dan lantang itu. Seketika ketiganya menegang mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Yunho.

"_Andwae_... jangan lakukan itu, _jebal_. Ini semua kesalahanku. _Appa_ jangan menyalahkannya. Aku berjanji, setelah ini aku takkan menampakkan diriku lagi. Tapi tolong, aku hanya menginginkan satu permintaan saja dari _appa_."

Yifan berlutut di hadapan sang _appa_ yang sedang murka itu. Dengan tubuh bergetar ia memegang kaki _appa_-nya sambil tertunduk.

"_Jebal appa_, berhentilah dari segala perbuatan yang _appa_ lakukan di belakang _eomma_ selama ini. Karena semuanya berawal dari hal terkutuk itu, _appa_. Dan berhentilah menyakiti hati _eomma_ dan Sehun. Aku berjanji setelah ini akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian. _Keundae_, aku mohon kembalilah seperti _appa_ yang dulu lagi. _Appa_ masih memiliki tanggung jawab. Hanya itu saja permintaanku pada _appa_."

Yifan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, asalkan adik dan _eomma_-nya dalam keadaan baik, dan keluarganya yang dicintainya kembali seperti dulu lagi mesti tanpa dirinya. _Namja_ berbadan besar dan tegap itu hanya berdehem ringan dan meninggalkan Yifan dan Tao. Sementara beberapa orang yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang _appa_-nya membawa paksa Sehun karena Sehun terus memberontak.

Air mata tumpah dengan mudahnya dari mata sayu Yifan. Hatinya sakit mendapat perlakukan seperti itu dari _appa_-nya sendiri. Semakin sakit lagi bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan adiknya karena telah berjanji pada _appa_-nya untuk tidak bertemu lagi, selamanya. Ya, selama sang _appa_ tidak menginginkanya dan jika Tuhan mengabulkan apa yang diucapkannya.

Tao tidak kuasa melihat sang _namja_-nya masih bersimpuh tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Hatinya sakit melihat perlakukan yang diterima Yifan dan adiknya itu. Apalagi melihat seluruh pengorbanan Yifan yang bahkan rela untuk tidak bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi. Tao berjalan mendekati Yifan dan merengkuh tubuh _namja_-nya dengan erat. Membiarkan Yifan menumpahkan segala kesediahan dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kau pasti bisa melalui ini semua _oppa_. Kau harus yakin dengan dirimu sendiri seperti kau yakin pada Sehun. Aku hanya minta satu hal padamu, jangan pernah membenci _appa_-mu atas apa yang dilakukannya padamu dan keluargamu." Ucap Tao sambil menepuk pungguk Yifan bermaksud menenangkan _namja_ itu.

* * *

**Wish In Believe**

* * *

Suasana mencekam hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga yang sejauh ini diketahui sebagai keluarga yang harmonis. Sang kepala keluarga sepertinya tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Ia menatap bengis pada putra bungsunya yang masih dipegang erat oleh kedua orang bawahannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat putra bungsunya menetangnya secara frontal.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu sehingga kau seperti ini Sehun-_ah_?!"

Suara besar dan lantang itu kembali menggema di dalam sebuah rumah mewah yang terasa menyeramkan. Mengejutkan sebagian penghuni yang semulanya sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Bahkan seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang terlihat lemah pun turut hadir mencari tahu hal apa yang terjadi di dalam rumahnya.

"Apa kau tak punya mulut, huh! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku bahkan lebih mencintai _hyung_-ku dari pada _appa_-ku sendiri. _Appa_ bahkan tidak pantas di sebut sebagai orang tua yang bertanggung jawab! _Appa_ mengusir_ hyung_-ku yang tak bersalah. Menjauhkan aku dan _eomma_ dari _hyung_! _Appa_ bahkan sudah tidak peduli pada _eomma_ lagi. Dimana letak hatimu _appa_? Tidak cukupkah bagi _appa_ dengan mengusir _hyung_ dari rumah? Ketahuilah _appa_, _hyung_ hanya ingin membelaku. Ia tidak ingin aku mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Aku yang memintanya untuk menemuiku di taman itu. Jika aku memang harus keluar dari rumah ini, apakah_ appa_ puas?"

"Berani kau menentangku!"

"Aku tidak menentang _appa_. Aku hanya berkata apa yang seharusnya aku katakan. _Appa_ tidak mengindahkan permintaan _hyung_, padahal ia sudah melakukan apa yang _appa_ inginkan. Apakah dengan seperti itu _appa_ belum juga puas? Tidak bisakah _appa_ melaksanakan keinginan _hyung_ sekali ini saja? Jika _appa_ tidak bisa, kuharap _appa_ bisa melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Jika _appa_ tidak bisa merubah sikap _appa_ selama ini, maka bagiku _appa_ sudah mengusirku dari rumah ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh atas semua ucapanku!"

Sehun menghentakkan kedua tangannya dengan keras melepaskan kedua cengkraman bawahan _app_a-nya. Ia menatap tegas kedua mata _appa_-nya dan segera berlalu menuju kamarnya tanpa peduli tatapan setiap orang yang melihat pertengkaran dengan sang _appa_.

"Pastikan anak itu tetap di rumah ini dan jangan biarkan ia melangkahkan kakinya sedikit pun keluar dari sini," perintah Sehun pada kedua bawahannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, Kim Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis meratapi pertengkaran yang baru saja terjadi antara sang suami dan putra bungsunya. Haruskah ia kehilangan putranya lagi? Haruskah hal ini terjadi kembali setelah ia terpaksa kehilangan putra sulungnya? Suaminya kini sungguh keterlaluan.

Tidak cukupkah dengan menyakiti dirinya dan Yifan, kini _namja_ itu telah menyakiti putra terakhir mereka. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam setelah apa yang dilihatnya. Ia harus membela haknya sebagai seorang istri dari _namja_ itu dan menjadi seorang yang kuat untuk putra bungsunya sesuai keinginan Yifan. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua buah hatinya.

_Yeoja_ itu melangkah pasti melewati sang suami menuju kamar Sehun. Tanpa memperhatikan _namja_ yang sedang menatapnya tajam itu, Jaejoong terus saja melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia tepat di depan kamar putra bungsunya.

"Sehuna, ini _eomma_. Biarkan _eomma_ masuk, _ne_?"

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar tanpa mendapatkan izin dari empunya. Ia mendapati anaknya duduk menunduk pada pinggiran kasur dengan tatapan hampa. Hatinya terasa sakit untuk sekian kalinya.

"Sehuna."

"_Eomma_, _mianhae_."

"_Gwenchana chagi_, _gwenchana_."

"_Mianhae eomma_, karena aku tidak memberi tahu _eomma_. Selama ini aku diam-diam selalu bertemu dengan _hyung_. Menceritakan segala yang terjadi dalam rumah ini padanya."

"Kau bertemu dengan _hyung-_mu? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaanya? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu _eomma, _hm?"

"Karena kami tidak ingin menyulitkan _eomma_. _Hyung_ dalam keadaan baik hingga tadi aku menemuinya. _Hyung_ meminta pada _eomma_ jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, dia akan selalu bersama kita. Tapi tadi adalah pertemukan terakhir kalinya aku dengan _hyung_, _appa_ sudah mengetahui semuanya. _Mianhae eomma_, aku ceroboh."

Sehun semakin tertunduk menjelaskan pertemuannya dengan Yifan tadi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya tanpa batuan _hyung_-nya. Ia menyerah. Perlahan tangan lembut milik _eomma_-nya dapat ia rasakan memeluk dirinya. _Eomma_-nya adalah harapan terbesarnya saat ini.

* * *

**Wish In Believe**

* * *

"_Geumanhae_, _oppa_. Kau sudah terlalu banyak meminum _soju_ itu. Tidak baik untukmu, terlebih sejak tadi kau belum memakan apapun."

"_Nan gwenchana_ Tao-_ya_. _Kkokjongmal_ (jangan khawatir)," jawab Yifan singkat dengan senyum pilu.

"Cukup! Kau sudah mabuk. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu saja, _oppa_. Ini bukan dirimu yang kukenal. Sekarang aku antar _oppa_ pulang. Aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun."

Tao segera meraih tangan Yifan dan dilingkarkan pada lehernya. Barusaha dengan sekuat tenaga menjadi penyangga tubuh _namja_-nya itu hingga tiba pada sebuah mobil putih yang ia ketahui milik dokter Shim. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu mobil lalu mendudukkan Yifan dengan benar dan memakainya _seat balt_. Setelah itu ia beranjak menuju kursi kemudi untuk mengambil alih sementara mobil itu. Dalam sekejab mobil sedan putih itu melaju di jalanan yang sudah terlihat cukup sepi. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya, kini mereka tiba di apartemen tempat Yifan tinggal.

Masalah baru kembali menghadapinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tahu dikamar mana Yifan tinggal, sementara dirinya tidak mengetahui lantai berapa dan kode pangaman pintunya berapa. Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini?

**Drrt..drrt..**

Suara getar ponsel Yifan mengalihkan pemikirannya sejenak. Diraihnya ponsel Yifan dan segera ia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa memperhatikan siapa penelponnya terlebih dahulu.

"_Yeobseyo_."

"_**Ya**_**! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"**

"_Mianhae_, aku bukan Yifan. Dia..."

"_**Non nuguya?**_**"**

"Huang Zitao _imnida_, tuan."

Hening sejenak setelah Tao memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang di seberang telepon itu. Tampaknya orang itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"**Huang Zitao? Ah, aku ingat. Senang bisa berbicara langsung denganmu Tao-**_**ssi**_**. Aku Shim Changmin, dokter yang saat itu merawat Yifan. Dimana Yifan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"**

"Oh, hmm.. dia sedang tidak baik Shim _uisa_. Dia sedang mabuk."

"**Mabuk?! **_**Haish jinja**_**!"** seketika itu suara Changmin meninggi dan membuat Tao terkejut.

"Sekarang aku ada di _basement_ gedung apartemen tempat dia tinggal. Tapi aku tidak tahu di kamar nomor berapa ia tinggal dan kode pengamananya. Hmm, apa kau tahu?"

"**Ah tentu aku tahu, dia tinggal bersamaku di situ. Lantai dua belas nomor kamarnya 1212 dan kodenya 8412. Tolong bantu menjaganya Tao-**_**ssi**_**. Mungkin lusa aku baru pulang ke Korea. Kuharap saat itu kau menceritakan kejadiannya padaku karena sudah pasti dia tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya padaku."**

"_Nde_, Changmin-_ssi_. Aku akan menjaganya dan aku akan menceritakan padamu."

**Bip...**

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Changmin masih terkejut dengan penuturan Tao tadi, dia masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Apa lagi masalah yang dilalui Yifan sekarang? Kenapa selalu saja ia mendapatkan masalah bertubi-tubu? Changmin tidak tenang. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke Korea sekarang juga. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yifan setelah ini. Yifan tidak di izinkan minum alkohol, karena pengaruhnya akan berujung pada penyakitnya. Changmin termenung dengan segala pemikirannya, membayangkan keadaan adikangkatanya.

"Kuharap ia baik-baik saja. Kumohon jaga dia Tuhan. Tao-_ssi_, hanya kau yang dapat kuandalkan saat ini," lirihnya sambil menatap langit malam.

Sementara itu di apartemen, Tao membaringkan tubuh Yifan di dalam sebuah kamar yang paling dekat dari pintu masuk. Ia menyelimuti _namja_-nya dan merapihkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah tampanya. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah itu pancaran ketidaknyaman. Tao tahu _namja_-nya masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, bahkan hingga ke dalam tidur lelapnya.

Dirasakan sebuah tangan dengan jemari-jemari panjang menggenggam tangannya erat. Seakan tidak mau melepaskannya tangan yang di genggamnya. Dilihatnya Yifan yang sudah membuka matanya dengan tatapan sendu. Tao hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menatap mata itu.

**CUP**

Dikecupnya kening _namja_-nya lalu ia mengusapnya lembut wajah tirus Yifan, hal itu membuat _namja_ itu kembali tertidur dalam belaian tangannya yang bebas. Saat ini Yifan membutuhkannya, ia menyadari hal itu. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan Yifan hingga dirinya pun ikut tertidur di pinggiran kasur dalam keadaan duduk.

* * *

**Wish In Believe**

* * *

Pagi ini Tao menghabiskan paginya dengan duduk tenang di sebuah kursi makan yang tak jauh dari dapur. Ia menopangkan kepalanya dengan kedua tanganya sambil menatap Yifan yang sejak tadi sedang membuatkan sarapan pagi mereka. _Namja_ itu melarangnya untuk bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan untuk membuatkan minum saja ia tidak diperbolehkan. Yifan bersikeras akan melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Ia menatap punggung lebar Yifan sambil tersenyum nakal. Sebuah ide jail terlintas di pikiranya.

"Sepertinya tadi malam aku mendengar seseorang terus meracau sepanjang jalan," mulainya dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Bahkan saat tidur pun orang itu terus saja menggerutu tanpa henti. Ck... ck... ck..."

Lanjutnya lagi dengan gaya seperti sedang menghukum anaknya. Melipat kedua tanganya di depan dadanya dan menggeleng ringan menatap Yifan. Sontak Yifan yang merasa dirinya sedang berbicaraan meninggalkan kegiatan memasaknya. Yifan segera mendekati Tao dengan kening berkerutnya.

"Kau membicarakanku?" tanyanya, namun hanya dibalas sebuah tatapan datar oleh Tao.

"Orang yang meracau yang kau maksud itu, aku? _Ya_, Tao-_ya_... _palli_, _marhwebwa_," pintanya sedikit merengek layaknya anak kecil.

Raut wajah Yifan kini terlihat sangat lucu, dengan bibir dimanyunkan dan kening yang masih mengerut. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tao yang tidak tahan melihatnya akhirnya tertawa keras dan hal itu membuat Yifan semakin kesal.

"_Ya_! Huang Zitao, kau mengerjaiku?"

"Menurut _oppa_?"

"Hm, entahlah. Karena tadi malam aku mabuk, jadi perkataanku itu di antara benar dan tidak. _Keundae_, seingatku aku tak meracau saat mabuk. _Ne setail aniya_! Kau pasti mengerjaikukan?" baru saja Yifan akan mengangkat sepatulanya untuk menghukum, _yeoja_ manis itu segera menginterupsi.

"_Oppa_, masakanmu hangus," tunjuknya pada teplon yang sudah berasap.

"_Haish_! _Neo_! Tidak akan kubiarkan Huang Zitao. Lihat saja nanti," balas Yifan tanpa memperhatiakn Tao yang sejak tadi menahan tawanya. Yifan sekarang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya semula. Sepertinya Tao berhasil mengerjai _namja_-nya.

* * *

**Wish In Believe**

* * *

Setengah jam sudah berlalu tanpa ada pembicaraan antara Tao dan Yifan. Kini dihadapan Tao telah terhidang menu sarapan sederhana kreasi Yifan, _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia tersenyum sekilas mengamati hasil karya Yifan dengan seksama. Sementara Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum puas melihat _yeoja_-nya berminat dengan hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Pagi ini aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu pancake saja, Tao-_ya_. Bahan-bahan makanan yang lain sudah habis, jadi aku tidak bisa membuatkanmu sarapan yang selayaknya."

"Siapa yang bilang ini tidak layak, hum? Wah.. saus stowberry. _Nan johae_! Hohoho..." sergah Tao cepat.

Tao terlalu terpesona pada makan yang ada dihadapannya kini. Tanpa berbasa-basi segera ia menyuapkan potongan pancake yang telah dipotongnya ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya membulat tak percaya dengan rasa yang ada pada indra perasanya. Bergantian ia menatap makanan dan _namja_-nya yang masih terlihat memperhatikannya.

"Ini benar _oppa_ yang membuatnya?"

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang kulakukan dari tadi, eoh?"

"_Oppa_, _mashita_! Apalagi ditambah dengan saos stowberry ini. Kau sangat pintar menebak kesukaanku, _oppa_."

Tao kembali bereaksi di luar pemikiran Yifan. Ia tertawa kecil menikmati setiap potongan pancake yang ia buat. _Yeoja_ manis itu terlalu berlebihan memujinya. Sejurus kemudian, Yifan pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama, memakan pancake hasil buatannya sendiri.

'_Tidak buruk,'_ pikirnya dan kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

"Tao-_ya_, hari ini apa kau ada kegiatan di kampus?" tanya Yifan si sela-sela makannya.

"Hmm, _aniya oppa_. Hari ini aku _free_, _waeyo_?"

"Baguslah, hari ini setelah sarapan bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu di luar? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke beberapa tempat, _otte_?"

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati tuan."

Tao menerima ajakan Yifan dengan senang. Ia menerimanya karena ia berpikir bahwa Yifan masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Namun tanpa ia sadari seulas senyum penuh arti yang disunggingkan Yifan untuknya. Senyuman yang tidak akan bisa ditebak oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**Wish In Believe**

* * *

**Pukul 14:30 KST...**

Yifan dan Tao saat ini sedang duduk berhadapan disebuah restauran tanpa ada yang mereka bicarakan semenjak mereka datang lima belas menit lalu. Baik Yifan dan Tao, mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Keduanya hanya saling pandang penuh arti memuaskan mereka dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Di restauran tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu pandang dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Huang Zitao, waitress yang sudah menjadi candu untuk Yifan.

"Kenapa _oppa_ membawaku kesini?" tanya Tao yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali mengenang semuanya."

"Apa karena itu dari tadi _oppa_ mengajakku ketempat yang pernah kita kunjungi?"

"_Majjayo_."

"Tapi kitakan tidak harus mengunjungi tempat ini, _oppa_. Bukankah _appa oppa_ sering ke sini? Kenapa kita tidak ketempat yang lain saja? Aku tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi padamu, _oppa_."

"Biarkan saja. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun, aku hanya ingin mengenang semuanya. Jika memang _appa_-ku berada di sini itu jauh lebih baik bukan? Itu akan memudahkanku menyimpan bayangan terakhirnya didalam memoriku."

"_Oppa_ kau kenapa, hm? Kenapa kata-katamu seolah akan pergi saja? Apa kau akan benar-benar meniggalkan keluargamu? Itu berarti kau juga akan meninggalkanku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, _oppa_? Aku sekarang _yeojachingu_-mu, jadi bagilah masalahmu denganku. Jangan pernah menyimpannya sendiri."

Yifan hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Tao lontarkan dari bibirnya _plum_-nya. Ia menatap baik-baik wajah Tao. Mencoba mengingat dan menyimpan sosok indah itu dalam ingatan terdalamnya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengakatan kenyataan pada Tao. Ia tidak ingin _yeoja_-nya kembali bersedih karenanya.

"Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, Tao-_ya_. Ada bersama keluargaku dan semua orang yang selamanya ini bersedia menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Baik dalam suka maupun dukaku. Selamanya, aku akan bersama-sama dengan kalian, menjaga kalian semampuku."

Yifan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seluruh penjuru restauran itu. Mencoba mencari sosok _appa_-nya. Nihil, ia tidak melihat sosok itu sedikitpun. Yifan bertunduk lesu. Selain sosok itu, sebenarnya masih ada sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Bayang-bayang wajah sang _eomma_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya. Tidak bisa dipungkuri bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan mereka berdua. Tapi apalah dayanya kini.

"Sudah sore. Kita sudah terlalu lama berada di sini. Akan aku antarkan kau pulang."

Yifan kembali membuka suara setelah situasi canggung kembali menghampiri mereka berdua. Tak perlu waktu lama, ucapannya disambut dengan sebuah anggukan oleh _yeoja_-nya.

* * *

**Wish In Believe**

* * *

**Disepanjang jalan...**

"_Mianhae_, karena aku tidak mengantarkanmu dengan mobil."

"_Gwenchana oppa_, aku senang melaluinya seperti ini. Bukankan dengan kita berjalan dan menggunakan kendaraan umum kita bisa menikmati alam di sekitar kita, lagi pula kita juga bisa menjadi lebih dekat."

"_Majjayo_, Tao-_ya_. _Gumawo_, kau telah mengerti aku."

"Bukankah sudah seharusnya kita untuk saling mengerti, _oppa_?"

Yifan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Tao, dia merasa sangat bahagia karena Tao selalu mengerti dirinya.

Mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan erat dan tersenyum sepanjang jalan yang masih tertutupi salju. Hal itu membuat orang-orang yang melihat mereka menjadi iri.

* * *

**Wish In Believe**

* * *

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan, _oppa_. Aku masuk, _annyeong oppa_," ucap Tao kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi untuk meninggalkan _namja_-nya yang masih berdiri mematung di depan lobi apartemen mewah tempat _yeoja_-nya tinggal.

"Tao-_ya_, _saranghae_. _Jeongmal saranghae_."

Tao terkejut, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Yifan akan mengatakah hal itu secara frontal padanya dan itu membuatnya semakin takut yang sejak tadi menggeluti hatinya.

**CUP**

_Yeoja_ manis itu hanya mematung di tempatnya, ia benar-benar berdiri tegak menatap Yifan tak percaya. Sampai _yeoja_ itu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Tao membulatkan mata pandanya karena Yifan berjarak sangat dekat dengan matanya.

Yifan baru saja mencium bibir Tao di tempat umum, dan sangat lembut.

"_Nada saranghae_, _op..oppa_."

* * *

**Wish In Believe**

* * *

**Kediaman Keluarga Wu**

Senja kini telah menghilang bergantikan malam tanpa cahayanya. Ia berjalan tidak tahu arah dalam kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikrannya saat ini. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat. Sehun menatap langit malam yang tak bercaha tanpa semangat. Ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk merasakan rasa dinginnya angin malam yang menerka kulit putih pucatnya.

"_Hyung_.." sahutnya lirih menatap langit malam.

Ya akhirnya ia tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini, Wu Yifan. _Hyung_ yang sangat ia sayang. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia merindukan sosok itu yang memanggil namanya, menasehatinya, dan memeluknya. Bayang-bayang masa lalu kembali melintas dipikirannya. Bayang-bayang masa lalu yang sempurna di dalam sebuah keluarga yang sangat harmonis. Canda tawa yang menghiasi keluarga mereka hingga bayangan perlakukan kasar sang _appa_ yang menyirnakan segala kehangatan dalam sebuah keluarga.

Sehun memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak segala kesedihan yang menghinggapinya. Susuh ia bertahan agar air matanya tidak kembali tumpah membasahi pipi tirusnya. Air mata selalu menghiasi malam-malamnya. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata menatapnya di balik pintu kamarnya. Sorot mata musang yang sangat tajam itu kali ini terlihat sedikit tenang dan meremang seiring dengan dilihatnya tubuh kurus putranya, yang sedang duduk meringkuk memeluk kedua kakinya sambil terus menatap langit malam.

Yunho memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik putra bungsunya dalam diam. Sedikit ada perasaan bersalah menghinggapi hatinya saat ini. Ia tahu atas semuanya yang telah terjadi adalah kesalahannya yang lambat laut menghancurkan keluarga kecilnya. Hanya saja egonya terlalu besar menguasai dirinya.

"_Hyung_, _nan bogoshippo_.."

Didengarnya kembali Sehun yang berucap lirih memanggil _hyung_-nya, putra sulungnya. Ia tahu betul Sehun sangat merindukan _hyung_-nya itu. Ini semua terjadi karena sikap egoisnya. Ia telah menghancurkan kebahagian dan kehangat dalam keluarga kecilnya hanya karena harta, tahta, dan nafsu semata.

Yunho menutup pintu kamar Sehun dengan penuh hati-hati agar tidak terdengar oleh putra bungsunya. Ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju sebuah kamar yang digunakan oleh istrinya untuk beristirahat. Ia dan istrinya sudah pisah ranjang semenjak kejadian berawal. Jaejoong, istrinya lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamar yang berbeda dengannya.

Dibuka pintu kamar secara perlahan, ditatapnya tubuh sang istri yang sedang tertidur. Hatinya bergejolak mendengar istrinya memanggil nama Yifan dalam tidurnya. Ditutupnya kembali pintu kamar itu. Sejenak ia termenung di depan kamar itu dengan pikiran yang berkecambuk.

Yunho berjalan kembali menyelusuri rumah mewah dan besar miliknya dalam diam di tengah malam. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuh foto yang terpampang cukup besar di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Foto keluarga yang masih lengkap, terlihat sangat bahagia mereka dalam foto itu. Digapainya foto itu dengan senyuman yang tidak seorang pun bisa mengartikannya. Matanya kembali menatap pada sebuah foto yang memperhatikan kedua putranya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Kembali tanganya bergerak untuk mengusap foto itu yang terdapat dalam bingkai yang sangat kuat. Tanpa ia sadari bulir air mata telah mengalir sempurna dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menyesali segala keegoisannya.

"Yifan-_ah_.." ucapnya lirih.

Yunho memanggil nama itu pelan dalam kesedihannya. Kesalahan terbesarnya yang tidak mampu untuk ia lupakan. Ia telah mengabaikan putra yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Putra yang selalu bisa dia percaya dan dapat diandalkan. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menatap foto yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

* * *

**Wish In Believe**

* * *

Hari-hari telah berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Banyak perubahan yang telah terjadi di dalam keluarga tersohor itu. Bentakan demi bentakan yang biasanya menghiasai suasana rumah mewah itu sudah mulai berkurang. Suasana kini terasa canggung dan lebih mencekam dari biasanya. Sang kepala keluarga itu terlihat mengerikan dengan sikapnya berdiam diri.

Malam ini tidak seperti biasanya, Yunho duduk di ruang keluarga rumah mereka dengan sebuah koran yang belum sempat dibacanya tadi pagi. Matanya berfokus pada beberapa judul yang tersaji di dalamnya tanpa memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang penasaran dengan sikapnya kali ini.

"Ehem..."

Deheman keras berhasil membuat pemilik beberapa pasang mata itu terkejut dan terlihat tak karuan. Ia meletakkan korannya dan menyesap secangkir kopi yang sejak tadi sudah terhidang di hadapnya. Malam ini kembali dilaluinya dengan berada di rumah, mencoba berubah sesuai permintaan kedua putranya. Sayangnya tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Yunho berdiri di depan beranda rumahnya, sendiri. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah gazebo yang dulunya sering ia gunakan untuk berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Kini gazebo itu terlihat sepi tanpa ada cahaya yang meneranginya, terlihat seperti sebuah pondokan rapuh. Hatinya kembali luruh jika mengingat kembali masa-masa bersama keluarganya.

"Tolong berikan pencahayaan di gazebo itu."

Perintahnya pada penjaga rumah yang kebelulan lewan dekatnya saat itu. Sedetik kemudian ia segera beralih dari tempatnya kembali menuju kedalam rumahnya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar putranya yang selama ini dirindukannya. Putra yang telah ia lukai hatinya, Wu Yifan. Yunho memilih duduk kembali di ruang keluarga. Ia tidak menghalangi Sehun untuk melepas rindu dengan _hyung_-nya di kamar itu.

"_Maldo andwae_! _Andwae_!"

Sebuah teriakan yang terdengar pilu menyeruak pendengarannya.

Tak berapa lama putra bungsunya yang tadi dilihatnya menuju kamar yang telah lama kosong itu dengan raut wajah kacau. Putranya menagis tanpa sebab yang ia ketahui.

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini, Sehuna?"

Sehun hanya diam. Perlahan air matanya keluar menganak sungai di pipi tirusnya. Putranya semakin terisak dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Sebuah map besar berwarna putih berada di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Apa itu yang ada di tanganmu?" sahut sang _appa_ yang sedang mendekati Sehun.

"Aku rasa _appa_ akan bahagia setelah mengetahi hal ini."

Sehun memberikan map besar berwarna putih yang sejak tadi ada digenggaman tanganya. Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho segera membuka map yang ternyata berisi dengan beberapa lembaran hasil radiologi dari rumah sakit. Matanya menelusuri setiap gambar yang terdapat di dalam lembaran rongent itu. Beberapa gambar tengkorak kepala seseorang. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui siapa pemilik hasil radiologi itu.

**Nama: Wu Yifan**

**Umur: 20 tahun**

**Diagnisa penyakit: Meningioma (+)**

**No Rongent: 037-118-000176**

**Seoul National University Hospital**

"Yifan-_ah_.."

Lirihnya. Lidahnya seakan terasa kelu saat mengucapkan nama putranya. Tubuhnya kini menegang. Putranya sakit. Ia sedikitpun tidak mengetahuinya bahkan mengabaikan keadaanya selama ini. Ia terlalu banyak bersalah pada putra pertamanya.

"_Appa_ puas? Itu kan yang appa harapkan selama ini? _Hyung_ tidak pernah berbohong, _appa_ tahu itu dan sekarang _hyung_ kembali menunjukkanya. Ia tidak berbohong dengan perkataanya, ia benar-benar akan meninggalkan kita semua! _**Meningioma**_ memang bukan tumor ganas, tapi penyakit itu bisa kapan saja mengambil _hyung_! Berbahagialah _appa_."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Sehuna?" potong Jaejoong yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaran suami dan putranya itu. Tanganya dengan cepat mengambil benda yang ada dipegang oleh suaminya.

"_Andwae_! _Andwae_! Yifan-_ah_.. Yifan-_ah_.."

_Yeoja_ cantik itu kini berteriak histeris setelah membaca tulisan yang tertera di sudut map putih itu. Ia sudah tak kuasa menahan emosinya kali ini, hingga akhinya tubuh yang sudah rapuh itu terjatuh dan hampir saja menyentuh lantai jika saja Sehun tidak menahanya.

"_Eomma_.." isakan Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Nyonya.."

Tangisan para maid yang sejak tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu. Air matapun berhasil mengalir dari pelupuk mata kedua _yeoja_ yang sudah mengabdi di rumah itu selama sekian puluh tahun. Bahkan bagi mereka Yifan dan Sehun sudah dianggap seperti mereka sendiri. Tak pelak hal itu juga membuat beberapa pekerja lainnya merasakan kesedihan yang dialami oleh majikannya.

* * *

**Wish In Believe**

* * *

Sehun keluar dari kamar tempat _eomma_-nya dibaringkan menuju tempat _appa_-nya yang sejak tadi tak bergerak sedikit pun. Matanya masih memancarkan emosi pada sang _appa_ yang sejak tadi sudah tidak sanggup berkata-kata apapun lagi.

"Jika _appa_ masih memiliki hati dan merasa sebagai seorang orang tua bagi _hyung_, aku harap _appa_ bersedia menjenguknya di rumah sakit saat ini. Tadi Tao _nuna_ memberitahuku melalui ponsel _hyung_. Ia menemukan _hyung_ pingsan di apartemen tempatnya tinggal selama ini dan saat ini ia masih belum sadar. Aku pergi."

Sehun segera berlalu meninggalkan _appa_-nya yang masih terpaku. Yunho yang mendengar kabar itu semakin tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya terasa semakin kaku bahkan sekedar untuk berbicara. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai rumahnya menyesali seluruh perbuatannya terhadap Yifan selama ini. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin kehilangan putranya. Ia bahkan tidak ingin sama sekali.

"Yifan-_ah_.."

"Yifan-_ah_.. _mianhae_. _Jeongmal mianhae_," isaknya tertunduk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff ini dan yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejak-jejaknya. Chapter ini chapter terpanjang, aku harap kalian masih mau meninggalkan jejeknya. Hehe**


	9. Chapter 10

**WISH IN BELIEVE**** (FANTAO ver)**

Cash:

**Wu Yi Fan | Huang Zi Tao | Wu Sehun | Wu Yunho | Wu (Kim) Jaejoong**

Cash lainnya akan di temukan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu

Lenght: Chaptered

Rete: T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

** FF ini remake dari novel '****Wish In Believe****' karya '****Wari Hidayati****'. Terdapat pengurangan kata, penambahan kata, pe****ng****gantian tempat, dan p****engg****antian bahasa untuk menyesuaikan cerita yang ada.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**#10**

**Yifan side...**

Yifan memandang suasana malam dari atas balkon kamar dalam sendirinya. Mengingat kembali bayang-bayangan masa lalu bagaikan sebuah film dokumentasi yang berjalan dengan durasi lambat. Selambat pikiran dan hatinya. Pemuda itu sudah terlalu lelah dengan segala masalah yang sedang ia hadapi hingga rasanya ia ingin mati adalah pilihan yang dianggap paling tepat baginya.

Sebenarnya tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga ia menemui ajalnya. Pasalnya sang dokter memang telah memfonisnya tidak akan bertahan lama dengan penyakit yang dideritanya saat ini. Tumor otak _miningioma_. Meskiput bukan jenis yang ganas, tetap saja penyakit itu sewaktu-waktu dapat membuatnya berhenti bernafas.

Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan agar kedua orang tuanya tidak berpisah? Terlebih lagi ia sudah tak di anggap sebagai anak oleh sang ayah dan ia juga sudah diusir dari rumah yang sudah memberikan banyak kenangan untuknya. Ia juga sudah berjanji, selamanya tidak akan menampakkan dirinya lagi dihadapan sang ayah.

Apa yang harus ia perbuat agar adik semata wayangnya tidak tertekan dan merasa kesedihan yang berlipat ganda? Setidaknya menjelang ia menemui ajalnya. Ia mengerti, bahkan sangat tahu bagaimana sifat adiknya. Jika boleh meminta, ia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi.

Lalu bagaimana pula ia harus bersikap terhadap gadis yang sudah menjadi candunya selama ini? Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan sebenarnya. Terlalu menyakitkan pada akhirnya jika gadis itu mengetahui hal ini. Ia tidak mau Tao menangisi dirinya, walaupun gadis itu berusaha untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

Memang yang ia tahu sejauh ini adalah hanya keadaan keluarga Yifan saja. Gadis itu terlalu berarti baginya. Bahkan jika untuk sekian kalinya ia boleh meminta, Yifan hanya membutuhkan gadis itu berada di sampingnya, untuk menguatkannya dan mendampinginya. Selama sisa hidup yang ia miliki di dunia ini.

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuh ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup pintu yang mengarah ke balkon. Angin malam terasa menusuk persendiannya, menambah rasa sakit dan pilu yang sudah terlalu lama ditahannya.

Menyerah. Ia benar-benar ingin menyerah kali ini. Melepaskan segala tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang anak tertua yang sudah tak dianggap oleh sang kepala keluarga.

Yifan terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya yang besar. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya tertegun memandang dua buah foto. Rasanya ia tidak ingin sekali ia kembali ke masa-masa itu. Masa dimana ia dan keluarganya sedang bersanda gurau, tertawa, berbagi kehangatan, dan berbagi kasih sayang. Lalu masa di mana ia bisa bersandar dan berbagi kisah pada seorang gadis tegar di matanya, Huang Zitao.

"Ah..." lenguhnya tiba-tiba saat kembali merasakan nyeri yang sangat menyakitkan di kepalanya.

"Ohh.. _jebal_..." ringisnya lagi.

Pemuda itu segera beralih menuju tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Mencoba mencari obat yang sedikit bisa membantu menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sedang menyerangnya. Namun persedian obatnya telah habis. Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki, Yifan mencoba meraih ponselnya. Berharap usaha terakhirnya ini tak sia-sia, karena sangat tidak mungkin baginya menghubungu Changmin yang sedang berada di Jepang saat ini.

"_**Yeoboseyo**_**,"** terdengar suara lembut dari sambungan telepon itu.

"Tao-_ya_..." lirihnya yang lebih terdengar seperti bunyi berbisik lemah.

"_**Oppa**_**... **_**weoyo**_**? Suaramu terlalu kecil **_**oppa**_**, aku sulit mendengarnya."**

"Tao-_ya_... prang! Duk!"

"_**Oppa**_**.. **_**opp**_**.. **_**yeobsoseyo**_**?!"**

Suara itu semakin menghilang dari pendengaran Tao. Hanya terdengar sesuatu yang terjatuh seperti benda. Seketika aliran darah gadis itu bejalan dengan cepat. Degup jantung berdentam hebat mereaksikan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Langkah cepat di tengah malamlah yang segera di lakukannya dengan pikiran kalut yang terus menyelimuti.

Berkali-kali Tao mencoba menghubungi kembali nomor yang beberapa saat lalu masuk ke dalam list panggilan di ponselnya itu. Namun sebanyak apapun panggilan itu hanya berujung pada hal yang sia-sia saja.

**Sepuluh menit...**

**Lima belas menit...**

**Dua puluh menit...**

Mobil taksi yang di tumpangi Tao memakir sempurna di depan sebuah lobi apartemen mewah. Dengan gerak cepat gadis itu berhambur memasuki apartemen. Segera ia memasuki lift yang mengantarkannya ke lantai 12 tempat Yifan berada.

**Tok..tok..tok..**

"_Oppa_..." panggil Tao.

**Tok..tok..tok..**

"_Oppa_... buka pintunya..."

"_Oppa_.. jawab panggilanku... _jebal_..."

Gadis itu tertunduk lemas di depan pintu apartemen tempat Yifan tinggal. Sejenak ia tertegun melihat sederet angka yang ada di gagang pintu itu. Betapa bodohnya ia melupakan keberadaan angka-angka itu. Merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil sederet menekan nomor yang ia ingat sebagai password untuk mengakses kamar itu.

'_Semoga tidak berubah'_ pikirnya.

**Cklek!**

"Terbuka!"

Tao segera berlari menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan yang terdapat di dalamnya. Sepeti tidak ada tanda-tanda ada seseorang berada di ruangan ini. Gadis itu diam sejenak mencoba menyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak akan terjadi seseuatu jika ia memasuki kamar yang sangat ia yakini sebagai kamar Yifan. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya hingga tepat berada di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Jantungnya bergejolak saat ia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Yifan, _namja_-nya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai dekat tempat tidurnya.

"_Oppa_..." panggilnya lirih.

"_Oppa_... kumohon bangunlah."

Tao berlari keluar kamar secepat yang ia bisa. Telepon, itulah yang yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap petugas apartemen bisa membantunya untuk menyelamatkan namja yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"_Yeob_..." belum selesai petugas resepsionis menyampaikan selamanya, Tao segera memotong ucapan itu dengan kalut.

"_Jebal_... _jebalyo_... kamar 1212. Seseorang dalam keadaan darurat. Segera panggilkan ambulan! _Palli_!" pintanya.

Tao segera berlari kembali menuju kamar tempat namja-nya terbaring pingsan. Memeluk tubuh itu dalam pangkuannya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghangatkan tubuh itu dalam rangkulanya. Gadis itu melihat sekeliling mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh Yifan. Namun tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap beberapa botol kecil yang sudah kosong beserta beberapa bungkusan yang terletak di meja nakas tak jauh dari namja itu berada.

'_Obat apa itu? Tapi untuk apa obat sebanyak itu?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu, _oppa_?" tanya Tao yang mulai menangis.

Tak berapa lama petugas apartemen dan beberapa petugas berpakaian orange yang ia ketahui adalah perawat-perawat yang biasanya bertugas di ambulan. Petugas-petugas itu dengan cekatan membawa tubuh Yifan. Sementara Tao hanya mampu mengikutinya dari belakang sambil berlari kecil. Namun sebelum ia pergi, ia sempat memungut ponsel Yifan yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya doalah yang bisa dia lakukan.

* * *

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah sakit para petugas tadi membawa Yifan menuju sebuah ruang gawat darurat yang membuat Tao menghentikan langkahnya karena dilarang oleh masuk oleh perawat yang menangani Yifan. Ia hanya bisa duduk termenung menunggu di luar ruangan.

'_Changmin-ssi,'_ pikirnya tiba-tiba.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel Yifan yang dia letakkan di dalam tasnya. Dan sejurus kemudian dia langsung mencari nomor Changmin. Tak lama terdengar sambungan dari orang yang dimaksud.

"_**Yeobseyo**_**, Yifan-**_**ah**_**."**

"_Mianhae_, Changmin-_ssi_. Ini aku, Tao.."

"**Eoh? **_**Waeyo**_** Tao-**_**ssi**_**? Kau menangis? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"** tanya suara di seberang yang mulai tak tenang.

"Yifan, dia pingsan."

"_**Mworagu**_**?! Kau ada dimana sekarang? Sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit?"**

"_Ne_, aku sekarang sedang di rumah sakit. Dia masih di periksa oleh dokter jaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan Changmin-_ssi_? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya."

"**Tenanglah. Aku akan segera berangkat ke Seoul dengan penerbangan yang paling cepat. Beritahu aku di rumah sakit mana Yifan di tangani agar setibanya aku di Seoul bisa langsung menyusulmu."**

"Baiklah, Yifan berada di rumah sakit Seoul Hospital. Aku akan menunggumu."

"**Tetaplah tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja Tao-**_**ya**_**. **_**A ne**_**, tolong beri tahu keluarga Yifan secepatnya. Mereka harus mengetahuinya, katakan pada mereka aku akan menjelaskan seluruhnya saat tiba di Seoul nanti."**

"_Nde_, Changmin-_ssi_."

Telepon pun sudah terputus, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah ia harus memberitahu keluarga Yifan? Sementara ia tahu apa yang terjadi antara Yifan dan keluarganya, terutama ayahnya. Apakah jika ia memberi keluarga itu nantinya hanya berujung penolakan? Air matanya kembali keluar tanpa kendali yang menyuarakan isi hatinya.

'_Sehun, aku harus memberitahu padanya,' _pikirnya tiba-tiba.

**Drrrt...drrrt...**

Baru saja Tao akan menelpon panggilan pada ponsel Yifan, justru nomor yang hendak di tujunya menghubunginya duluan. Kontak batin kedua kakak beradik itu benar-benar kuat.

"_Yeobseyo_," jawabnya dengan suara tertahan.

"_**Hyung**_**, **_**neo odiga**_**? Aku ingin menemuimu sekarang."**

"Sehuna..."

"_**Nu, nuna**_**? Tao **_**nuna**_**? **_**Nuna**_**, dimana **_**hyung**_**-ku?"**

"_Oppa_... dirumah sakit sekarang. Tadi _nuna_ menemukannya pingsan di apartemen."

"**Jadi semuanya benar?"** sahut Sehun tak percaya dengan suara sangat kecil, nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Sehuna, kau masih mendengarkan _nuna_-kan? Tolong cepatlah datang ke sini, Seoul National University Hospital. Dokter Shim yang memintanya."

Sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak. Membuat Tao terdiam sambil memperhatikan layar ponsel dengan penuh tanya.

'_Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Sehun berkata seperti itu?'_ pikirnya. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi pemikirannya.

"Apakah anda keluarga pasien bernama Wu Yifan?"

"_Nde_.. a..aku kekasihnya, _uisa_."

"Tolong segera memberitahu keluarganya. Keadaanya sedang kritis."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, _uisa_?"

"Pasien mengalami tumor otak. Dia harus segera menjalani operasi sebelum semuanya terlambat. Saya permisi dulu."

Lutut Tao terasa lemas saat mendengar penuturan dokter itu. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

Inikah jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia selama ini pikirkan tentang _namja_-nya? Kenapa kesedihan yang selalu menyertainya dan _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai? Tao tak ingin kehilangan Yifan. Tidak ingin kehilangan namja yang telah membangkitkan semangat hidupnya.

* * *

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

* * *

**Kediaman keluarga Wu, sebelumnya...**

Malam sudah semakin larut, cuaca dingin mengiringi. Entahlah sudah berapa kali Sehun mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk segera tidur, namun selalu saja gagal. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju meja belajar dan mengambil sebuah foto terdapat di atasnya. Foto dirinya bersama Yifan, hyung-nya. Rasa rindunya terhadap Yifan sudah tak mampu ia tahan.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Menjelang tiba pada ruangan yang ditujunya, matanya menangkap sosok ayahnya yang sedang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah yang di tekuk. Tidak biasanya ia melihat tingkah aneh dari ayahnya. Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang berada tepat di hadapanya sebelum beradu pandang dengan sang kepala keluarga. Mengabaikan ayahnya yang mungkin saja saat ini menatapnya bengis.

Kakinya melangkah menyelusuri setiap sudut kamar yang sudah di tinggalkan oleh pemiliknya itu. Tangannya tanpa berhenti meraba setiap benda yang terdapat dalam kamar tersebut, berharap masih bisa merasakan jejak tangan hangat hyung-nya. Tubuhnya kini berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur yang terlihat sangat besar. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur itu tepat dimna hyung-nya selalu merebahkan dirinya saat beristirahat.

"_Hyung, bogoshippo,_" ucapnya di sela tangisan yang sudah tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

Sehun memandang seluruh isi kamar dalam lamunannya. Ia sangat merindukan hyung-nya yang selalu bersedia memeluknya saat tidur jika dirinya sedang dalam keadaan kacau. Ia merindukan segalanya tentang hyung-nya.

Sehun mulai beranjak perlahan menuju lemari pakaian yang tertutup rapat di hadapnnya. Dibuka lemari itu mencari sesuatu yang dapat meringankan rasa rindunya. Pakaian yang tersisa di dalam lemari itulah satu0satunya cara baginya untuk mengobati rasa rindunya pada Yifan.

Ia mengambil sebuah baju namun tanpa sengaja tangannya malah menjatuhkan sesuatu yang terselip di antara pakaian yang tersusun rapi itu. Sebuah map cukup besar berwarna putih. Tanganya bergerak mengambil map besar itu dan mencari tahu sesuatu yang terdapat dalam map itu.

'_Ada apa sebenarnya?'_ pikirnya berkecambuk merasa ketahutan.

"Seoul National University Hospital. _Ige mwoya_?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun segera mengeluarkan isi map putih tersebut. Ia segera memeriksa setiap lemaban foto itu dan kembali menemukan tulisan hasil pemeriksaan di sebuah kertas yang berada di dalam map putih tersebut.

"_Meningioma_?"

Sehun segera memasukan kembali foto-foto tersebut dengan terburu-buru, kakinya segera melangkah menuju meja belajar yang terdapat seperangkat komputer dan segera ia hidupkan. Dengan cepat ia membuka internet dan mengetikkan nama penyakit itu ke dalam kotak pencarian.

'Penyakit apa itu? Apa hubungannya dengan kepala?' pikirnya.

"_Meningioma_, adalah salah satu penyakit umur yang menyerang otak manusia. Penyakit ini menyerang sel-sel selaput yang membungkus otak manusia..."

Sehun tidak mampu lagi membaca keterangan tentang penyakit itu, tubuhnya sudah terasa kaku seketika mengetahui istilah kedokteran itu. Ia tidak menyangka Yifan menyimpan rahasia ini. Diraih ponselnya yang berada di dalam kantong celananya dan segera menekan semuah nomor yang terhubung langsung dengan nomor Yifan.

"_**Yeobseyo**_**,"** jawab suara di seberang sana.

"_Hyung_, kau dimana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."

"**Sehuna..."** suara itu, milik seorang _yeoja_ yang dikenalnya. Terdengar bergetar.

"_Nu, nuna_? Tao _nuna_? _Nuna_, dimana _hyung_-ku?"

"_**Oppa**_**... dirumah sakit sekarang. Tadi **_**nuna**_** menemukannya pingsan di apartemen." **

Tidak mungkin, Sehun masih memiliki pendengaran yang sangat baik. Ia tidak mungkin salah mendengar. Ia tak percaya dengan hal ini. Yifan adalah orang yang kuat, ia sangat tahu hal itu.

'_Hyung tidak mungkin pingsan,'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

"Jadi semuanya benar?" sahut Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara tak percaya dengan sangat kecil, bahkan nyaris seperti sedang berbisik.

"**Sehuna, kau masih mendengarkan **_**nuna**_**-kan? Tolong cepatlah datang ke sini, Seoul National University Hospital. Dokter Shim yang memintanya."**

Sambungan telepon segera terputus secara sepihak dan mungkin membuat Tao, sosok yeoja yang ia ketahui sebagai yeoja hyung-nya terdiam bertanya.

'_Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Hyung kenapa kau harus menyembunyikannya dariku?'_ teriaknya dalam hati.

* * *

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

* * *

Malam sudah semakin larut. Kesedihan Tao semakin bertambah saat dirinya mencoba membawa raga yang tidak sadarkan diri itu bercerita mengenang kisah mereka. Tao hanya bisa berharap mata itu kembali terbuka dan bibir pucat itu kembali tersenyum padanya. _Gummy smile_, adalah senyuman favoritnya yang selalu ditunjukkan Yifan jika dirinya sedang dalam keadaan sedih.

"_Oppa_, _irona_... _jebal_."

Tao kembali memanggil nama itu, tangannya tidak berhenti menggenggam erat jemari panjang Yifan dan berharap jemari itu bisa membalas genggaman yang mampu menghangatkannya. Air matanya pun terus saja keluar seakan tidak memiliki tempat lagi untuk menampung di dalam mata pandanya itu.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku, _oppa_? Apa kau takut aku akan bersedih kembali? Aku bahkan lebih takut saat mengetahui keadaanmu dari orang lain. _Oppa_... kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Tao kembali membenamkan kepalanya di lengan Yifan. Tangisannya semakin menjadi di ruangan sepi tempat dimana Yifan dirawat. Ia membutuhkan Yifan-nya. Tapi kini apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya jika sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu terbaring lemah?

Yifan membuka matanya yang terasa berat dengan perlahan-lahan. Sedikit menyipit ketika matanya menangkap cahaya terang dalam ruangan itu. Di tatapnya tubuh _yeoja_-nya yang berada di samping tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring, ia bisa merasakan basahan di lengan bajunya. Tao kembali menangis karenanya.

"_Uljima_.." suara Yifan lirih, dan mengelus rambut _yeoja_-nya yang sedang menangis di lengannya kerana yeoja itu tidak sadar jika dia sudah sadar.

"_Op...oppa_.. kau sudah sadar?" ucap Tao memastikan kembali jika _namja_-nya sudah membuka matanya.

"Mm.. _uljima_, Tao-_ya_.."

"_Ani_, aku tidak menangis _oppa_."

Tao dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang sejak tadi menemani sepinya. Menggeleng lemah untuk meyakinkan Yifan bahwa dirinya tidak menangis lagi. Tapi hal itu tidak berguna, Yifan mengetahuinya. Tangannya perlahan meraih wajah Tao, lalu ia menghapus air mata yang terus saja keluar dari mata indah di hadapannya itu.

"_Gwenchanayo_, _kkokjeongmal_ (jangan khawatir)."

Yifan tersenyum berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, meskipun selang-selang terhubung di tubuhnya. Ia ingin memuaskan dirinya untuk menatap mata panda yang indah itu, mata yang paling ia sukai yang selalu membawa dirinya larut dalam tatapan lembut itu. Sementara Tao membiarkan tangan Yifan tetap pada wajahnya, meskipun air matanya telah berhenti mengalir.

"Temani aku, Tao-_ya_.. di sampingku."

Yifan kembali berbicara dengan nada lemah, dan kali ini hanya ada anggukan yang sanggup diberikan Tao sebagai jawabnnya. Ia dengan senang hati akan melakukan keinginan Yifan. _Namja_-nya.

**Krekk...**

"Huh...huh... _hyunghhh_.."

Pintu terbuka, dan sebuah teriakan tidak begitu keras disertai tarikan nafas yang tak beraturan terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang tadi dalam keadaan sepi. Sehun memasuki kamar tempat Yifan dirawat, sementara dengan peluh yang membasahi sebagian wajahnya akibat berlari entah darimana.

Yifan segera menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah asal suara itu. Ia tahu jika suara itu adalah milih seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya, adikknya Sehun.

"_Hyung_... hiks..hiks.."

Sehun segera mendekati dirinya dengan perlahan dan langkah yang gemetar. Tangisanya kembali pecah saat ia melihat _hyung_-nya terbaring lemah di sebuah tempat tidur dan dengan beberapa selang yang terpasang pada tubuh itu. Segera ia peluk tubuh itu dengan sangat erat saat sudah tiba di hadapan Yifan.

"Yifan _hyung_..."

"Ssst, jangan menangis bocah! Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Ya_, _hyung _jahat! Kau merahasiakannya dariku. Sekarang, saat keadaanmmu seperti ini kau masih bisa bilang tidak apa-apa? Kau nyaris membuatku mati, _hyung_."

"_Mianhae_, tapi sungguh aku tidak apa-apa sekarang. _Geundae_, bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku ada disini?"

Sehun menunduk, lalu setelahnya segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap Tao yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan moment mengharukan antara Yifan dan Sehun.

"Tao _nuna_ memberitahuku saat aku menelpon ke ponsel _hyung_. Tapi sebelumnya aku mengetahuinya dari hasil pemeriksaanmu yang terselip di sela pakaianmu. Map putih itu terjatuh saat aku mangambil salah satu bajumu."

"Berani sekali kau membuka lemari pakaianku tanpa seizin dariku, bocah!"

Yifan sedikit meninggikan suaranya menunjukkan ekpresi kesalnya pada Sehun. Matanya menyipit dan menatap _namja_ kecil itu dengan tajam. Namun, tangannya mengelus kepala Sehun dengan lembut, memberitahu bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_. Oleh sebab itu aku kekamarmu dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa meredakan rasa rinduku. Aku membuka lemarimu dan mengambil salah satu bajumu, tapi hal itu justru membuka rahasiamu."

"_Arra_, _nado_ Sehuna. Aku bahkan sangat merindukanmu. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa keluar rumah tengah malam begini? Bukankah _appa_ tidak mengijinkannya?"

"Aku, aku bertengkar dengan _appa_. Aku juga memberitahu _appa_ tentangmu, tapi _appa_ hanya diam saja. Kau tak bisa melarangku untuk berada di sini, _hyung_. Ini keputusanku, aku akan tetap di sini bersamamu."

"Dengan kau meninggalkan _eomma_ sendiri?"

"_Hyung_, _jebal_. Aku ingin bersamamu."

"_Oppa_, biarkan saja Sehun di sini. Bukankah kau juga merindukannya? Aku yakin _appa_-mu tidak akan memerahinya," sela Tao cepat.

"_Geundae_, Tao-_ya_..."

"_Gwenchana_, _hyung_. Tao _nuna_ benar, kali ini aku yakin _appa_ tidak marah," sergah Tao cepat sebelum Yifan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sehun tersenyum samar memikirkan perkataannya sendiri. Benarkah _appa_-nya tidak akan marah padanya? Ia bahkan ragu dengan jawabanya meskipun ia mendengar sebuah nada penyesalan dari _appa_-nya saat ia akan pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.

Malam itu mereka lalui bertiga di sebuah kamar rawat rumah sakit. Menghabiskan waktu dengan candaan hingga ketiganya tertidur lelap. Tao dan Sehun tertidur di sebuah sofa yang berada dekat dengan tempat tidur Yifan berbaring.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::TBC:::**

**Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff ini dan yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejak-jejaknya. **


	10. Chapter 11

**WISH IN BELIEVE**** (FANTAO ver)**

Cash:

**Wu Yi Fan | Huang Zi Tao | Wu Sehun | Wu Yunho | Wu (Kim) Jaejoong**

Cash lainnya akan di temukan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu

Lenght: Chaptered

Rete: T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, GS for UKE

**.**

**.**

** FF ini remake dari novel '****Wish In Believe****' karya '****Wari Hidayati****'. Terdapat pengurangan kata, penambahan kata, pe****ng****gantian tempat, dan p****engg****antian bahasa untuk menyesuaikan cerita yang ada.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ!**

**.**

**.**

**#11**

Pagi itu Yunho duduk termenung di dalam ruangan kerjanya yang sangat besar dan mewah. Tidak seorang pun yang diperbolehkan masuk ruangan itu tanpa seijini darinya. Emosinya sangat tidak terkendali akibat kejadian semalam, Yifan anak sedang sakit dan dia sendiri masih digeluti oleh keegoisan dan gengsi meskipun perasaan menyesal telah menguasai hatinya yang dingin.

"Maaf nyonya, tuan sudah memerintahkan tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk kedalam ruangannya."

"Ya, aku ini istrinya! Persetan dengan aturan seperti itu! Menyingkirlah!"

Samar-samar didengarnya pertengkaran yang terjadi di depan ruangannya, ia yakin istrinya datang dan ingin mempermasalahkan kejadian semalam. Mempertanyakan kenapa dirinya tak menjenguk putra sulungnya sendiri dan pada akhirnya hanya akan ada pertengkaran yang terjadi di dalam ruangan yang mewah ini. Yakinlah.

"Wu Yunho! Dengan santainya kau berada dalam ruangan ini di saat anakmu sakit! Tidak adakah sedikitpun rasa perhatianmu sebagai seorang appa huh?!"

"Keluarlah,"ucap suara itu dingin.

"Ya! Kau bahkan tidak menghiraukan perkataanku. Kau anggap apa aku selama ini, huh?! Lalu kau pikir Yifan itu siapa? Dia itu anakmu! Darah dagingmu sendiri!"

"Apa pedulinya jika dia anakku? Aku bahkan tak mengharapkan anak sepertinya yang pembangkang seperti itu! Dan kau, keluarlah sebelum aku bertindak lebih padamu!"

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah tak ada gunanya lagi aku berbicara panjang lebar dengan orang berhati batu sepertimu. Percuma saja."

Wu Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan kerja yang mewah itu, tak lupa di hempaskannya pintu yang terlihat kokok itu dengan kasar hingga mengejutkan semua orang yang berada disekitar ruangan itu termasuk sang pemilik ruangan. Jaejoong berjalan pelan menyelusuri koridor dilantai 12 itu menuju sebuah lift yang terasa amat jauh baginya. Matanya kembali memanas mengingat sikap suaminya dan anaknya yang tadi dia jenguk sebelum menuju kantor sang kepala keluarga. Ingin sekali ia bercerai dengan suaminya, tetapi apakah dengan bercerai semua masalah suadah bisa diatasi?

* * *

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sudah baikkan?"

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, _hyung_. Aku sudah lebih baik."

"Kau lebih mengetahui kondisimu seperti apa, berhentilah berpura-pura kuat. Hal itu tak akan pernah membantumu."

"Cepat sekali kau kembali, bukankah seharusnya baru besok kau pulang?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan bodoh. Dimana letak otak pintarmu itu? Bukankah kau sangat terkenal di kampus karena kepintaranmu? Apakah seperti ini yang dikatakan pintar, eoh? Cukup katakan bagaimana keadaanmu yang sebenarnya kepadaku."

Yifan hanya menghela nafas dengan kuat dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela menatap langit yang terlihat cerah dan tak berujung itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Apakah semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini? Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang juga?"

"Ketahuilah, tidak ada kata akhir jika kau belum memulainya. Tidak akan ada kata menyerah jika kau belum mencobanya. Percayalah. Jika kau telah melakukan keduanya, setelahnya kau bisa memutuskan jawabannya sendiri. Menyerah dan berakhir atau kau bangkit dan terus maju dengan keperjayaan dalam hatimu."

"Biarkah hal itu akan tetap menjadi sebuah tanda tanya dikemudian hari, _hyung_."

"Baiklah jika itu menjadi keputusanmu. Kita hanya menunggu waktu untuk menemukan jawabannya saja."

**Kreekk...**

Suara pintu kamar rumah sakit yang dibuka menjadi penanda berakhirnya pembicaraan antara Changmin dan Yifan. Tao dan Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan nan sepi itu dengan sebuah tas berukuran sedang di tangan Tao.

"Oh, dokter Shim? _Annyeong_."

"_Annyeong_, Sehuna_. Annyeong_, Tao-_ssi_."

"_Annyeong,_ Changmin-_ssi_. Kapan kau datang?"

"Tadi, pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah tiba di sini. Tao-_ya_, _jeongmal gumawo_ kau telah membantu menjaga Yifan dan memberitahuku tentang keadaanya."

"Ah, tak perlu seperti itu Changmin-_ssi_. Aku melakukannya karena hal itu adalah kewajibanku."

"Apa yang kau bawa?" sela Yifan di tengah pembicaraan Changmin dan Tao.

"Tas ini berisi pakaianku, _hyung_. Mulai hari ini aku akan tidur dan tinggal di sini untuk menemanimu. Tenang saja, aku sudah mendapat izin dari _eomma_."

Yifan hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan sedikit membualatkan matanya karena mendengarkan ucapan Sehun. Disaat yang bersamaan Changmin memandangnya seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang hanya dia mengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yifan-_ah_ ingat perkataanku tadi, aku pergi dulu. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan si bodoh ini segera beritahu aku."

"Tentu saja, Changmin-_ssi_. Selama ada kau pasti dia akan baik-baik saja."

Changmin tersenyum pada Tao sekilas dan segera pergi keluar ruangan itu dengan langkah tenangnya. Menyisakan kesunyian yang tiba-tiba kembali menyeruak di dalam ruangan itu.

* * *

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

* * *

Malam ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja bagi Yifan. Ia duduk termenung di atas ranjang rumah sakit menatap rembulan yang berusaha memberikan cahaya di tengah dinginnya cuaca dingin bersalju saat ini. Pandangan matanya terlihat hampa dan tak berarti, jika diperhatikan dirinya kini seperti raga yang tak bernyawa. Ia menyerah...

"Aarrghh..."

Yifan merasakan kepalanya yang sangat pusing dan sakit. Tampaknya obat penenang dan pereda nyeri tidak terlalu bereaksi terhadap penyakitnya. Yifan memegang kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya sangat kuat, ia berharap dengan cara seperti ini rasa sakitnya bisa berkurang. Ia juga mengerang tertahan menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya karena ia tak ingin Tao dan Sehun yang tertidur di sofa tak jauh darinya terbangun. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang sangat jelas terlihat pada wajahnya yang kini sudah terlihat pucat. Dirinya sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa sakit itu.

Yifan beranjak perlahan dari tempat tidurnya ia mencoba berjalan menuju sosok yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada. Namun, belum sampai setengah dari tujuannya kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh, menimbulkan suara kegaduhan yang cukup membuat Tao terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera menyadari hal itu.

"_Omo_! _Oppa_!"

Tao segera berlari menuju Yifan dan segera membantunya kembali ketempat tidur. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh tinggi itu bergetar saat ia memapah Yifan kembali keatas tempat tidur. Dilihat wajah Yifan yang sudah pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi wajah tampannya, membuat hatinya sakit.

Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisi Yifan menggantikan seluruh rasa sakit yang _namja_-nya rasakan. Membiarkan _namja_-nya dalam keadaan sehat seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi pada kenyataanya saat ini hal itu hanya sebuah angan-angan yang tak akan pernah terwujud, mungkin karena Tuhan lebih menyayangi Yifan dari pada dirinya.

"Tao-_ya_..."

"_Ne_, _oppa_. Aku disini, _mianhae_ aku tertidur. Katakan, kau ingin apa hm? Aku akan mengambilnya."

Yifan meraih tangan Tao yang sedang membaluh keringat yang ada di wajahnya itu dengan perlahan beralih menatap wajah Tao dengan pandangan sayu. Satu tanganya yang terlihat masih bergetar berusaha meraih wajah Tao dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Yifan tersenyum.

"_Mianhae_, aku membuatmu bersedih kembali dan membuat air mata ini jatuh dari mata indahmu," ucap Yifan sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Tao.

"_Gumawoyo_, kau sudah datang memberikanku kebahagian disaat rasa sakit ini terus menjalar ditubuhku," lanjutnya dan kini ia mencium tangan Tao.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Tao-_ya_. Jangan pernah menyesal telah mengenalku yang rapuh ini, aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Setelahnya, kau harus tetap bahagia," ucapnya lagi sambil mencium kening Tao. Kini air mata kembali tumpah dari dua pasang mata pasangan kekasih itu di tengah kesunyian malam yang dingin.

"_Kajima oppa_, _nado saranghae_, jangan meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padaku karena aku tak melakukan apapun untuk melangurangi sakit yang kau rasakan. Kau harus tetap kuat, karena kuyakin kau bisa sembuh. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan _oppa_, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Yifan tak menjawab. Dituntunnya Tao agar mau tidur di sampingnya, lalu ia meraih wajah Tao agar mendekat pada wajahnya, mencium bibir plum itu sangat lama tanpa ada nafsu. Karena mereka hanya menyalurkan rasa cinta yang mereka punya. Lalu setelah itu Yifan kembali mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari mata indah itu.

Tao menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari _namja_-nya tak bisa menghentikan laju air matanya, malah air mata yang kaluar semakin banyak. Tanpa ragu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala _namja_-nya itu, karena posisi ia tidur lebih tinggi dari Yifan. Sementara itu, Yifan memeluk pinggang ramping Tao dan membenamkan wajah pucatnya di leher _yeoja_-nya. Tapi tanpa Tao sadari, Yifan tetap mengerang tertahan merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Aku ingin tetap seperti ini, bisa memelukmu, bisa merasakan wangi tubuhmu, dan bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukanmu ini."

"Tanpa kau meminta pun, kau akan tetap bisa merasakan pelukkanku ini, _oppa_. Selamanya. Maka dari itu, kumohon berjuanglah untuk _eomma_-mu dan juga Sehun, dan jika aku boleh aku meminta berjuanglah untukku juga."

"Tapi ini sangat sakit sekali Tao-_ya_, _jeongmal appo_. Aku sudah lelah, aku sudah menyerah."

"_Andwae oppa_, jangan berkata seperti itu, kau akan sembuh aku yakin itu."

Yifan hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Tao. Ia bahkan tak yakin jika ia bisa melewati rasa sakit ini. Ia benar-benar ingin menyerah. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya hingga tubuh itu terasa sudah tak bergetar karena manahan sakit.

* * *

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

* * *

"Yifan-_ah_... ini _eomma_, bangunlah nak."

Jaejoong menangis teriak di samping tubuh Yifan yang sejak semalam sudah tak sadarkan diri. Saat ia di kabari oleh Tao tentang keadaan putranya hingga siang ini Jaejoong tidak pernah beranjak meninggalkan kamar rawat Yifan. Rasanya ia sudah lelah karena berteriak terus pada dokter yang menangani putra sulungnya agar segera melakukan tindakan operasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa anaknya. Karena sudah tidak ada lagi cara yang bisa dilakukan.

"Maafkan saya nyonya, sebenarnya semua ini saya lakukan karena Yifan memintanya sendiri. Maafkan saya karena selama ini saya tak pernah berhasil membutuknya."

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap mata Changmin dengan tajam. Meminta sebuah penjelasan atas perkataanya. Karena menurut _yeoja_ cantik itu, setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Changmin mengandung banyak rahasia yang selama ini tidak diketahuinya.

"Sebenarnya saya sudah mengetahui penyakitnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu saya sudah menyuruh Yifan untuk segera mengobati penyakitnya, hanya saja Yifan selalu menolaknya dengan alasan hingga... maat nyonya. Yifan berkata kepadaku dia akan melakukannya hingga keluarganya kembali seperti semula. Belakangan ini ia tingal bersamaku. Mungkin saat ini adalah masa tersulitnya, hingga dia emosi dan egonya yang lebih mendominasinya. Yifan memutuskan dia tidak akan pernah mau melakukan operasi."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau seorang dokter, seharusnya kau bisa melakukan sesukamu. Kenapa kau malah menurutinya?!"

"Saya sudah berusaha nyonya, Yifan tetap bersikeras dengan keputusan bodohnya. Hingga saya mengetahui alasan sebenarnya dan kembali membujuknya, ia bahkan tetap tidak bergeming..."

"Alasan? Alasan apa?" potong Tao tiba-tiba, tidak sengaja ia mendegar pembicaraan itu sesaat memasuki ruangan rawat Yifan bersama Sehun.

"Tao-_ssi_, Sehuna."

"_Marhebwa _Changmin-_ssi_, apa alasannya melakakukan semua ini?" kembali Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Dia akan melakukan operasi jika _appa_-nya yang memintanya, selama ini Yifan bertahan karena ia masih menyimpan sebuah harapan bahwa nantinya _appa_-nya mau mentapnya meskipun hanya sekali saja. Ia pernah bercerita kepadaku, jika dirinya sudah tak memiliki hubungan keluarga lagi dengan keluarga Anda, karena ia sudah berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapan _appa_-nya, Anda, dan juga Sehun. Meskipun hal itu sulit untuk ia lakukan. Oleh sebab itu, Yifan tetap bertahan dengan kondisinya saat ini, mencoba menjauh dari keluarganya sendiri dengan caranya."

Changmin sudah tak mampu menahan air matanya lagi saat ia menceritakan seluruh keluh kesah Yifan pada ibu _namja_ itu. Tubuhnya jatuh berlutut di hapadan Jaejoong menyerah atas janjinya pada Yifan untuk selalu merahasiakan hal itu pada siapapun dan tanpda mempedulikan statusnya yang merupakan seorang dokter. Ia tidak mampu untuk melihat Yifan menderita.

"Yifan sudah seperti adik saya sendiri. Saya mohon, tolong bujuk _appa_-nya yang sangat di harapkannya saat ini nyonya. Saya berjanji akan melakukan hal terbaik untuknya. Saya mohon bujuknya _appa_-nya sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Changmin sudah tak mampu lagi untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia sudah jatuh terduduk diiringi isak tangis tak tertahan. Tao mendengar seluruh penjelasannya ia segera berlari keluar dari ruang kamar rawat _namja_-nya dan segera berlari menerobos lorong rumah sakit. Dadanya terasa amat sesak setelah mendengar penuturan dari Changmin tentang keinginan _namja_-nya yang bisa di bilang sangat berbahaya, bisa-bisanya Yifan bermain dengan takdirnya apakah Yifan tak tahu jika masih ada Tao, Sehun dan Jae _ahjumma_ yang masih menyayanginya dan tak mau kehilangannya.

Sesampai di lobby rumah sakit segera ia menghentikan taksi yang terlihat di matanya dan segera menuju ke gedung perkantoran yang terlihat sangat besar dan megah. Wu Corp. Ia berlari-lari kecil mengabaikan setiap mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh dengan tanya, mengingat dirinya saat ini masih dalam keadaan kacau karena habis menangis. Langsung ia berhenti di sebuah meja resepsionis kantor tersebut. Dan dua security sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Ya_! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus bertemu dengan pemilik perusahaan ini sekarang!"

"Maaf nona, orang seperti Anda tak diperbolehkan masuk."

"_Wae_?! Apa aku sekarang terlihat seperti orang gila, huh? Ya, aku memang gila! Kalian puas?"

"Pergilah nona sebelum kami bertindak kasar kepada Anda."

"_Mwo_?! Apa peduliku jika kalian bertindak kasar padaku. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan takut dengan ancaman murahan kalian! _Ya_! Wu Yunho! Keluar kau sekarang!"

"Nona, diamlah dan segera angkat kaki dari kantor ini! _Aish_ orang ini!"

"_Ya_! Wu Yunho! Kau takut padaku huh?! Keluar sekarang juga!"

Keadaan seketika menjadi ricuh. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya terlihat tenang dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing kini di sibukkan dengan menonton dan menggunjing sosok _yeoja_ manis yang berdiri di depan tepat di pintu masuk gedung kantor mereka, hingga kabar itu pun terdengar oleh sosok bertubuh besar, Yunho. Pria berbadan besar itu beranjak dari ruangan kerjanya menuju kerumunan orang yang berada di depan perusahaannya. Lalu ia menatap tajam pada _yeoja_ yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali kau membuat ribut di perusahaanku?" suara berat dan dingin terdengar menyeramkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarny, namun tidak pada _yeoja_ bermata panda itu.

"Kau lupa padaku, huh?! Tidak kusangka orang besar sepertimu memiliki kapasitas otak yang sangat rendah, serendah dirimu!" sungut Tao tajam dan berhasil untuk membangkitkan suara ricuh di penonton.

"Apa kau sudah tak memiliki perasaan lagi? Oh, tentu saja. Kau saja tidak memiliki hati. Dirimu hanya dipengaruhi oleh harta, tahta, dan wanita saja. Apa kau nyaman dengan dirimu yang seperti ini? Tenggelam dalam sebuah penyesalan? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa dirimu sudah sangat menyesal saat ini?"

"_Ya_, bawa dia pergi. Dan jangan pernah biarkan dia menginjak kakinya di sini lagi."

Kedua security yang berdiri tak jauh dari Tao segera menarik Tao agar menjauh dari kerumunan. Namun, tidak mudah bagi security untuk menarik _yeoja_ itu sebab tanpa sepengetahuan mereka _yeoja_ itu jago wushu.

"_Ya_! Lepaskan aku, sialan! Kubilang lepaskan!" tubuh _yeoja_ itu terus berontak hingga sebuah nama terucap dari bibirnya dan berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki sang penguasa perusahaan tersebut.

"Wu Yifan, dia putramu bukan?"

Yunho kembali menoleh menatap Tao dengan kening berkerut. Sepertinya ia mulai mengingat _yeoja _di hadapannya itu.

"Lepaskan dia," perintahnya.

"Apa kau sekarang sudah mengingatku? Aku _yeoja_ yang bersama putra Anda di taman saat itu. Anak yang kau sia-siakan dan yang tidak kau inginkan untuk menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapanmu, Wu Yifan. Kenapa kau berhenti saat aku menyebutkan namanya? Bukankah sekarang dia bukan bagian keluargamu lagi? Apakah kau sekarang merasa kehilangannya? _Appa_ macam apa sebenarnya dirimu? Apakah kau sekarang seorang manusia? Bahkan kau tak pantas disebut sebagai manusia sementara hewan saja mempunyai nurani terhadap anaknya."

Tao menghentikan perkataannya, terdiam menatap tanah tempatnya berpijak. Hatinya sakit jika harus mengingat kembali kejadian yang dialami oleh _namja_-nya. Matanya terasa memanas hingga air matanya kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah lancang kepada Anda. Yifan, dia sudah terlalu banyak mengalami kesulitannya sendiri. Dia sudah melakukan semua yang Anda inginkan, dan seperti yang Anda inginkan dia tak punya harapan besar untuk menatap Anda kembali. Mungkin juga dia sudah tak mampu lagi menapakkan dirinya pada Anda. Bukankah Anda sudah mengetahui keadaanya dari Sehun? Seluruh hasil pemeriksaan itu benar adanya. Yifan sakit, dan selama ini hal sepenting itu pun selalu dia simpan dan menanggungnya sendiri."

Tao kini sudah duduk bersimpuh di hadapan _appa_ dari _namja_-nya, air matanya semakin membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Bahkan di antara sekian banyak orang yang melihat kejadian itu ikut menangis dan mengabadikannya dengan video di _handphone_ mereka, bagaikan sebuah drama.

"Yifan kembali tidak sadarkan diri sejak semalam, keadaannya saat ini sangat kritis. Dokter yang menanganinya tidak bisa melakukan operasi karena permintaan dan janji yang mengikat di antara mereka. Yifan membiarkan dirinya semakin tersakiti kerena janji bodoh itu, janji yang tidak akan menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dia berusaha untuk melakukan hal yang Anda inginkan, bahkan hal itu sulit untuknya. Sebuah harapan agar keluarganya kembali seperti dulu lagi, harapan bahwa _appa_-nya kembali seperti dulu lagi. Harapan dimana sang _appa_ mampu menatapnya kembali meskipun hanya sekali hingga saat terburukpun akan dialaminya. Dia sudah menuruti keinginan Anda, dengan caranya sendiri. Semoga, Anda puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan kali ini."

Tao bangkit dari duduknya, lalu ia membungkukkan badan memberi hormat pada _namja_ itu. Ia berjalan tertatih dengan langkah gontai tanpa peduli ia di pandang orang lain yang kini berubah bersimpati kepadanya. Ia berjalan menuju pinggiran jalan dengan pikiran dan pandangan hampa. Bahkan harapannya untuk melunakkan hati _namja_ itu seakan sia-sia mengingat sikap dingin dari _appa namjachingu_-nya tetap terpancar dari diri _namja_ itu.

Tao berhenti melangkah. Tubuhnya terasa sudah snagat lelah. Ia jatuh terduduk di pinggiran trotoar. Tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari dia sudah mengejutkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhh..." teriaknya keras penuh dengan tangisan pilu.

Mungkin saat ini hanya tangisanlah yang bisa menjadi temannya. Huang Zitao, _yeoja_ manis dengan cepat berubah menjadi _yeoja_ rapuh kembali karena cinta. Cinta yang telah ditanamnya memlalui sebuah harapan dan keyakinan dirinya pada seorang _namja_ yang mampu mengerti tentang dirinya.

* * *

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Aku memiliki alasan melakukan hal itu appa. Aku tidak ingin keluarga __kita __hancur. Tidak masalah bagiku jika kalian tidak memikirkanku. Tapi kalian harus memikirkan Sehun__.__ Dia membutuhkan kalian, dia membutuhkanmu appa__.__"_

"_Oh, jadi kau pikir aku appa yang tidak bertanggung jawab? LALU KAU PIKIR DENGAN APA SELAMA INI KAU HIDUP, HAH?! SIANG MALAM AKU BEKERJA UNTUK KALIAN, MEMBIAYAI KEHIDUPAN KALIAN! TAPI INI BALASANMU PADAKU?!"_

_**PLAK!**_

"_Aku peringatkan padamu, sehebat apapun dan sepintar apapun kau, sekali lagi kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengelurkanmu dari garis keturunanku! Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengaggapmu ada. Kau ingat itu."_

**###...**

"_Appa..."_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Wu Yifan!" _

"_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu appa, apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama dengan yeoja murahan itu? Tidak kusangka ternyata appa seperti ini."_

"_Dasar anak berengsek!"_

_**###...**_

"_Masih berani kau menginjakkan kakimu dirumah ini huh! Mati saja kau bereksek! Aku tidak berharap mempunyai anak sepertimu!"_

"_Lakukan sepuasmu appa. Lakukan bahkan hingga aku mati sekalipun. Asal jangan kau sentuh eomma-ku."_

"_Sudah berani kau rupannya Wu Yifan. Apakah ini yang dapati selama hidupmu? Setelah sekolah sekian lamanya?! Ini yang kau pelajari di setiap tingkatan sekolahmu, hah?!"_

_**Plakk...**_

"_Bawa barang-barangmu dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah kau kembali lagi, Wu Yifan. Namamu sudah aku hapus dari daftar keturunan keluarga ini."_

"_Aku akan melakukannya tanpa perlu appa mengucapkannya."_

"_Bahkan aku sekarang sudah tak sudi mendengar kau memanggilku seperti itu."_

"_Keberadaanku memang hanya sebentar di dunia ini, jadi kuharap appa tidak pernah menyesal setelah semua ini terjadi. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk hidup layak selama ini. Aku tidak akan melupan kebaikanmu appa, dan selamanya appa akan tetap menjadi appa bagiku meskipun appa menetang hal itu."_

"_Baiklah, kurasa tak ada gunanya lagi kehadiranku di sini. Aku mungkin tidak tahu apakah appa sudah mengatakannya pada eomma tentang kejadian tadi itu atau belum. Aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi. Kurasa itu sudah menjadi rahasia yang akan kubawa mati. Satu yang kuharapkan darimu appa, semuanya berawal dari appa dan appa-lah yang bisa menghentikannya."_

_**###...**_

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan! Masih berani kau menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku, Wu Yifan! Kau Wu Sehun, segera pulang! Atau kau akan selamanya keluar dari rumahku!"_

"_Andwae... jangan lakukan itu, jebal. Ini semua kesalahanku. Appa jangan menyalahkannya. Aku berjanji, setelah ini aku takkan menampakkan diriku lagi. Tapi tolong, aku hanya menginginkan satu permintaan saja dari appa."_

"_Jebal appa, berhentilah dari segala perbuatan yang appa lakukan di belakang eomma selama ini. Karena semuanya berawal dari hal terkutuk itu, appa. Dan berhentilah menyakiti hati eomma dan Sehun. Aku berjanji setelah ini akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian. Keundae, aku mohon kembalilah seperti appa yang dulu lagi. Appa masih memiliki tanggung jawab. Hanya itu saja permintaanku pada appa."_

**Flashback off**

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan di sepanjang jalan. Tubuhnya gemetar mengingat kilasan peristiwa dirinya dengan Yifan. Ia menggeleng kuat meredam segala pikirannya pada kejadian yang telah berlalu itu.

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak Tao memberi kabar tentang keadaan Yifan padanya. Tidak bisa dipungkuri bahwa ia sangat ingin tahu dan khawatir tentang perkembangan kondisi putranya. Tetapi, apakah Yifan akan meneriman kedatangannya? Apakah istri dan putra bungsunya bisa memaafkannya? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada mereka selama ini?

"Antarkan aku ke Seoul National Hospital sekarang," kalimat itu akhirnya berhasil keluar dari bibir hatinya tanpa cela.

Ia tak mampu lagi untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri, Yunho sangat merindukan anaknya dan keluarga kecilnya. Yunho sangat ingin melihat wajah putra yang selalu ia banggakan. Terutama, dirinya ingin meminta maaf dengan keluarga kecilnya dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

* * *

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

* * *

Banguna bercat putih itu tampak lengang meski waktu belum menunjukkan tengah malam. Tao berdiri di depan jendela kaca yang tertutup rapat, memandang keluar bangunan bertingkat dua belas. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri duduk seorang yeoja cantik yang tampak sangat kacau. Tao melirik sekilas yeoja tersebut dan kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yeoja itu berada.

"_Eomma_, lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat di dalam bersama Sehun. Di sini dingin. Lagi pula sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam. _Eomma_ pasti lelah. Biarkan saya saja yang menunggu disini."

Kenapa Tao memanggil ibunya Yifan dengan _eomma_? Karena Jaejoong sendiri yang memintanya, mengingat Tao adalah _yeoja_ yang pernah dibawa dan diperkenalkan oleh Yifan kepada nyonya Wu di tambah semenjak Yifan masuk rumah sakit Tao selalu merawat putra sulungnya dengan baik.

Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah sendu Tao setiap kali berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Entah kenapa ia merasa perlu tersenyum kepada ibu yang telah melahirnya _namjachingu_-nya kedunia ini, mungkin karena hal itu bisa mengurai beban kesedihan pada _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"_Ne_, Tao-_ya_. _Kamsahamnida_. Tapi lebih baik kau yang beristirahat sekarang, karena seharian ini kau sudah bekerja dan menemani Yifan. Aku tak ingin kau sakit, hanya kau yang kuharapkan saat ini, Tao-_ya_."

"_Arraseo_, _eomma_. Aku akan beristirahat."

Jaejoong menatap Tao lama. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap lembut wajah Tao. Ia tahu jika Tao amat sedih melihat keadaan putranya, sama halnya dengan dirinya. Jaejoong memeluk _yeoja_ manis itu. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, sepasang mata diam-diam mengamati kejadian yang mengharukan itu.

* * *

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

* * *

Yunho berjalan perlahan di sebuah lorong yang terlihat sepi. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua orang _yeoja_ yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berhadapan seperti membicarakan sesuatu. Ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mampu membuat matanya sendu saat kedua orang tersebut saling berpelukan untuk melepaskan rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan.

Yunho kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan saat Jaejoong istrinya sudah beranjak memasuki sebuah ruangan yang diyakininya sebagai kamar tempat putranya dirawat. Pandangannya kali ini fokus pada sosok gadis yang sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku panjang. Langkahnya kembali berhenti tidak jauh dari gadis itu, tepat di depan sebuah pintu berkaca kecil yang bisa memperlihatkan keadaan di dalamnya. Tangannya terangkat meraih kaca bening seolah sedang mengusap seseorang di dalamnya.

Tao termenung di sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk kamar rawat _namjachingu_-nya. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan sehingga ia tak menyadari seseorang yang sejak tadi sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Dirinya cukup dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan di depan matanya kini yang terasa seperti tiba-tiba itu. Yunho, _appa_ Yifan akhirnya datang untuk menemui anaknya.

"_Ahjussi_... _annyeong haseyo_," sapanya gugup dan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Ah, oh, _annyeong_."

Yunho merasa kegiatannya diinterupsi oleh suara seseorang. Sedikit kecewa karena dia belum bisa melihat langsung keadaan putranya itu. Namun, dirinya lebih terkejut lagi saat mengetahui orang yang menyapanya. Tao kini berdiri tepat di samping tubuhnya. Dengan hanya menjawab sekedarnya saja, Yunho segera membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"_Ahjussi_, _chamsimannyo_," panggil Tao tiba-tiba dan berhasil menghentikan langkah Yunho.

"_Ahjussi_, tidak ingin melihat Yifan?" tanya Tao ramah.

Yunho mendengar pertanyaan itu dengan seksama. Ia sangat ingin melihat putranya tanpa harus ditanyakan lagi. Hanya saja egonya masih menguasai dirinya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Tao tanpa berbalik menatapnya.

"Yifan pasti sangat dengan jika _ahjussi_ datang," sergah Tao cepat sebelum Yunho semakin menjauh.

"Meskipun saat ini Yifan masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar, aku yakin dia dapat merasakan kau datang. Temuilah dia, _ahjussi_," lanjut Tao lembut. Namun yang didapatnya justru langkah kaki Yunho semakin menjauh.

'_Terima kasih, ahjussi. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya. Yifan akan sangat senang jika mengetahui hal ini. Kau telah membuktikkan bahwa harapnnya tidak sia-sia kali ini. Ahjussi tahu? Dia selalu yakin bahwa ahjussi akan datang untuk menemuinya. Dan hal ini kini sudah terwujud, terima kasih ahjussi,'_ batin Tao. Sebuah senyuman berhasil terbentuk dari bibir kucingnya kali ini.

* * *

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

* * *

Yunho duduk termenung mamandang langit malam tanpa bintang di taman rumah sakit tempat Yifan dirawat. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari ruangan anaknya. Tanpa dipedulikan cuaca dingin yang bersalju cukup tebal, ia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Dirinya merasa sudah tak memiliki muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya, meski kata hatinya sangat menginginkan hal itu.

Kenapa penyesalah itu datang di akhir? Kenapa tidak sejak awal saja dirinya menyesali segala keegosiannya? Benarkah dirinya sangat bodoh?

"Bodoh! Hah, _yeoja _itu benar. Aku sangat bodoh," gumamnya.

"Semuanya sudah membutakan diriku. Aku telah meninggalkan mereka, padahal mereka adalah harta berhargaku. Apakah tidak ada jalan lagi bagiku untuk memperbaiki semuanya?"

Yunho terus bergumam dalam hatinya sendiri di taman hingga dirinya tertidur dalam dinginnya malam. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

Tao mendekati sosok yang sedang tertidur di taman rumah sakit dengan langkah teratur. Dirinya sengaja mengikuti Yunho untuk memastikan _namja_ itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia lalu menyelimuti tubuh Yunho dengan selimutnya untuk mengurangi dinginnya malam. Tao cukup tersentuh ketika ia tahu bahwa sosok _namja_ dingin itu pada akhirnya telah menyadari apa yang telah ia dilakukannya. Tao duduk tepat di samping Yunho dengan senyum simpulnya.

"_Ahjussi_, tidak ada kata terlambat bagi orang yang mau berusaha dan berubah. Tidak ada kata bodoh bagi orang yang mau mencoba dan menyadari kebodohannya. Masih banyak jalan yang bisa _ahjussi_ lalui untuk merubah semuanya. Hanya saja selama ini _ahjussi _masih terfokus pada sebuah jalan di hadapan _ahjussi _tanpa menyadari masih banyak jalan lain yang terbuka lebar untuk membawa _ahjussi _kembali bisa merasakan kebahagian keluarga yang selama ini hilang."

Tao berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Yunho sendiri di bangku taman itu. Hatinya mungkin sudah sedikit lega melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada _namja_ itu. Setidaknya seberkas cahaya kembali menerangi keluarga yang sudah di ambang kehancuran. Yifan kembali membuktikannya, membuktikan seluruh harapan yang selama ini terdapat dalam keyakinannya.

* * *

**WISH IN BELIEVE**

* * *

**...**

Suasana sore menampakkan cahaya surya kemerahan di ufuk barat. Cahaya yang mampu menciptakan siluet-siluet indah di atas bumi dengan goresan yang memkau. Yunho berjalan menyusuri taman.

"Tempat ini..."

Yunho mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempat itu. Kakinya terus melangkah seperti menuju sebuah arah yang tidak di mengerti olehnya. Seseorang berpakain putih mencuri pandangannya. Ia berjalan pelan, tidah ingin menghentikan alunan senandung yang lembut itu.

Yunho terdiam saat dirinya tiba di samping pemilik suara yang mengalun lembut tersebut. Matanya membulat menangkap sosok _namja _yang masih bersenandung. Terlihat wajah damai yang di perlihatkan oleh sosok itu sambil memejamkan matanya dengan menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas merasakan terpaan angin di musim gugur.

"Yifan-_ah_.."

Yunho akhirnya bersuara lirih. Ia tak mungkin menyimpan rasa rindunya pada sosok itu. Ia bahkan terlalu rindu, terlalu membutuhkan sosok itu yang ada di hadapnnya kini.

Senandung indah itu terhenti. Yifan tersenyum dengan posisi yang masih sama. Mengadahkan wajah tampannya dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Yifan-_ah_... benarkah ini dirimu?"

"_Appa_," Yifan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yunho dengan _gummy smile_-nya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, _appa_. Terima kasih sudah datang menemuiku."

Yifan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi dan memberi hormat pada _appa_-nya.

Yunho kembali terkejut dengan sikap Yifan padanya yang terlihat aneh di matanya. _Namja_ itu membungkuk hormat padanya dan segera berbalik membelakanginya. Dengan langkah perlahan Yifan meninggalkan tanpa sepatah kata apa pun.

"Yifan-_ah_..." panggilnya.

Langkah itu berhenti. Yifan kembali menoleh menatap dalam diam penuh senyuman. Tubuhnya itu kembali menjauh. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mematung si tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi, Yifan-ah?"

Yunho sudah di buat panik oleh sikap Yifan yang hanya diam kepadanya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kembali terlontar di bibirnya. Hal berbeda kali ini diperhatikan oleh sosok itu. Yifan menoleh dengan raut wajah yang sulit di tebak.

"Bicaralah, marahlah padaku jika kau ingin marah. Asal, jangan seperti ini padaku, Yifan-_ah_.." ujar Yunho pada putranya.

Yifan kembali berbalik dan semakin jauh meninggalkan _appa_-nya. Melihat hal itu, langkah Yunho tergerak untuk mengikuti Yifan. Ia tak ingin terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sangat membutuhkan anaknya berada di sampingnya.

"Yifan-_ah_, kembalilah nak..." sahut Yunho putus asa mengejar Yifan yang terasa semakin jauh. Ia menghentika langkahnya dan terus menatap punggung Yifan yang masih tertangkap di pandangan mata musang-nya.

**...**

Yunho tersadar dari mimpi singkatnya setelah sebuah bola milik seorang bocah kecil mengenai dirinya. Ia terperanjat kaget saat mendapati bahwa hari sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Lebih terkejut lagi saar menyadari cuaca dingin dan salju terdapat dimana-mana. Ia hendak beranjak, namun ia segera menyadari sesuatu yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Yunho bangkit dari tempatnya, merapihkan selimut yang menempel di tubuh kekarnya. Belum sampai ia pada kamar yang dimaksud, kembali ia disuguhkan sebuah pandangan yang penuh kepanikan dan kegelisahan. Terlihat jelas bagaimana ia melihat anak beserta istrinya menangis sesegukan di depan kamar ruang rawat Yifan.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang melawan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba mencengkramnya. Dirinya tidak berani untukmelangkahkan kakinya untuk melangkah ke tempat itu meski dirinya sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

Tao yang saat itu ada bersama Jaejoong dan Sehun hanya terdiam diri tampa ekspresi dan reaksi apapun. _Yeoja_ manis itu berdiri dan berjalan dengan tatapan kosong ke arah tempatnya berada. Apakah yeoja itu mengetahui keberadaannya? Yunho segera mundur dari posisinya yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Anda tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu, _ahjussi_."

Suara itu mengejutkan Yunho. Yunho menengadahkan kembali kepalanya di hadapan _yeoja_ manis itu. Ternyata pikirannya benar, _yeoja_ itu mengetahui keberadaanya. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa mengetahuinya? Kembali pikirannya menerawang penuh tanya.

"Apakah Anda tidak bosan untuk bersikap seperti ini terus? Jika Anda datang kemari untuk menjenguk Yifan, maka lakukanlah. Jangan mempersulit sesuatu yang seharusnya berjalan dengan lancar."

"Tao-_ssi_..."

"_Ahjussi _heran kenapa aku bisa mengetahui keberadaan _ahjussi_ di sini? Tidaklah sulit bagiku untuk menyadari _ahjussi_. Sudut mataku menangkap bayangan _ahjussi _di sini."

"_A ne_, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan _ahjussi_. Cukup ikuti kata hati Anda."

Tao dengan cepat menyanggah perkataan Yunho tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkannya. Setetes cairan bening meluncur dari kedua matanya. Tao kembali meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam dengan banyak pertanyaan yang singgah di kepalanya. Akhirnya Yunho mengikuti langkah _yeoja _itu.

Langkah Tao terhenti tepat di depan kamar tempat Yunho di rawat, Yunho pun ikut terhenti. Rasa ragu bergejolak dalam dirinya, antara ia dan tidak. Sementara istri dan putra bungsunya masih menangis tanpa menyadari kedatangannya.

"Tao _nuna_..." Sehun bersuara dan segera memeluk Tao yang sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"Sehuna..."

Tao dengan lembut memanggil Sehun yang ada dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya pelan kepala Sehun sambil melepas pelukan yang perlahan longgar. Tao perlahan melihat sosok di belakang tubuhnya.

"_Appa_..." teriak Sehun dengan penuh haru. Reaksi serupa juga di tunjukan oleh yeoja cantik yang sejak tadi menangis.

"Yunnie..." suara lirih Jaejoong.

Suasana haru benar-benar sedang menyelimuti mereka. Air mata pun akhirnya tumpah ruah. Yunho tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penyesalannya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati istri dan putra bungsunya secara perlahan.

"Jae, aku tahu mungkin ini sulit. Tapi tolong maafkan semua sikap bodohku yang sudah menyianyiakanmu, menyianyiakan anak kita, dan keluarga kecil kita._ Jeongmal mianhae_, Jae. Aku sekarang benar-benar menyesal, Jae.." ucap Yunho pada akhirnya sambil bersimpuh pada istrinya.

"Yunnie... aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku tahu kau nantinya akan kembali menjadi suamiku dan kembali menjadi _appa_ untuk anak-anak kita."

"_Jeongmal gumawo_, Jae."

"_Nde_, dan terima kasih kau sudah mau datang kemari, aku yakin Yifan pasti sangat senang jika dia tahu kau datang kemari."

"_Appa_..." panggil Sehun.

"Sehuna, _appa_ minta maaf jika selama ini appa bersikap kasar padamu. Kau mau memaafkan _appa_ kan?"

"_Appa_, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"_Gumawo_, kau memang anak _appa_ yang hebat."

Saat ini Yunho tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya karena istri dan putra bungsunya sudah mau memaafkan kesalahannya. Ia segera memeluk kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya dalam pelukan hangatnya, ia sangat merindukan pelukan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**RnR?**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ff ini, juga yang mau memfavoritkan ff ini, dan yang mau memfollow ff ini.**


End file.
